The Unbreakable Bond
by Lady Ali
Summary: Leah leaves and goes to college and falls in love with Steve, he has a ten year old daughter named Alex. They go to the rez together and something amazing happens. Sam's son Lyam imprints.. Leah falling in love is where The Unbreakable Bond all starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Bond **

_Disclaimer: I know that at this site you can do what you want, but I still like to put this on here. The Characters that are a part of the Twilight Saga all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not put claim to any of them. But, I do lay claim to my characters: Alexandra, Lyam, Sam jr., Ty, Lily, and Steve. If I add anymore of my characters to this story, I will add them to this list. These are my characters not hers._

What if life threw you a curve ball? What if everything you thought you knew about imprinting and being a shape shifter was challenged? This is a story about Leah and her daughter Alex, and Sam's son Lyam. After breaking Dawn, Leah went off to college and stopped shifting. Leah finally had her life back and once again she was the happy woman she once had been. Except for one thing -- she desperately wanted to fall in love again and have a baby. But, the whole story revolves around a different love. The love of two others. That's where we start the story of the Unbreakable Bond.

Before I start this chapter, I want to give a big giant Thank You to I am Kate for letting me use her idea from First imprint, for this chapter. (It is from chapters 20 and 21 of First Imprint) You are amazing Kate! If you haven't read her story First imprint or any of her work you should. Her stories are some of my favorites. Some of the dialogue is also her's from First Imprint! So again Thank You Kate! Without you I wouldn't have known where to start this story!

Chapter 1 - College and Falling Hard (Leah's POV)

I didn't wait long to leave La Push. I wanted to go to college and I definitely wanted to stop shifting. Since the threats were all gone, according to Alice Cullen, they were all moving across state soon. I took this time for myself and did what I wanted most. I wanted to get even further away from Sam. So I sat down with my mother and told her what I wanted most and she told me to go for it. I was a little shocked at her reaction because she had always said she wanted her family nearby. She also said that all she ever wanted was for me to be happy. I knew I would never be happy here if I stayed. Everything I looked at here had bad memories attached to it. Either they reminded me of my dad or of Sam. I had lost my dad a long time ago, but just the memory of him lying there on our kitchen floor clutching his chest, me in wolf form in front of him, will haunt me for the rest of my life. I still feel like it was all my fault that he died. I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was another memory that tortured me on a daily basis. I walked down the stairs thinking about _him; _the one I shouldn't have been thinking about. My Sam. Well, he wasn't _my Sam _anymore.

I was thinking about the time we had spent together and how it wasn't fair that my own cousin was with him now. I could lie to everyone, but I could not lie to myself. I wasn't over him and honestly, I didn't think I would ever truly be over Sam. I overheard my mom and dad talking about Emily and Sam getting married. I felt my heart sink in my chest and hatred towards my own cousin as it took over my body. Then I heard the one thing that really set me off…my dad was taking their side. He said that they were made for each other. That's when I felt a shimmering heat ripple down my spine and I felt like my skin was being ripped right off of me. I had turned into a wolf.

I didn't, at the time, understand what was happening. I lunged at my dad and my mom, I was so angry that my dad had taken Sam's side on this. After everything Sam had done to me. Broken me into little pieces of what I used to be. The anger was tremendous. That's when I saw Seth turn into big wolf and head-butted me. He told me to get out of there.

I ran out of the house, but I heard my mother scream and something hit the floor. It was my father! I heard Sam's voice in my head along with a couple more of the boys he hung out with. They told me I was a wolf and all about the tribe and the legends that I had always thought were just stories. I was so freaked out about being a wolf and to make matters even more complicated, I find out I'm the only female wolf in our history.

"So I'm a fucking wolf? Not just any wolf, but the only female wolf known in our history? I'm a freak among freaks," I screamed at Sam.

Then I had to find out the true reason why Sam had broken up with me -- he had imprinted on Emily. She got to know everything while he had broken me into a million pieces. Before he met Emily we were so happy. Well, before he turned into a wolf that is. He had been the only guy that I had ever had sex with, I truly loved him. He had promised to love me forever. I screamed at him again.

"I don't want to be part of a pack. I don't want to be anywhere near you, Sam Uley!" I didn't know how much more I could take right now, but my brother had other ideas.

Seth asked Sam about what had actually happened to Emily. Just hearing her name caused me pain. Sam proceeded to tell us how Emily had tried to not fall in love with him, she tired to stay true to me, but the imprint magic was too strong. He told us what he had done to her, and I couldn't believe she could still love him after he hurt her like that. Then I got to thinking…I still loved him and he her hurt me more than I had ever been hurt. Emily had tried to be loyal to me. It was hard to think of her that way anymore, but in my heart I had always thought that she wouldn't have hurt me in that way if she could have helped it.

Seth brought me back from my reverie again, asking about our dad, causing the pain to hit me once again. I had almost attacked my own dad. If he died it would be all my fault and I would have to live with that forever. I couldn't even change back. Seth and I were still too worried about our dad and that collided with my pain about Sam and Emily. To answer Seth's question Sam went to the hospital to find out about what was going on with our dad.

Then he came back and told us my dad had a massive heart attack. I couldn't believe this. I had done this to my dad just because of the pain I was in. How could I have almost attacked my dad? I screamed at myself in my head, but since the wolfs brains were sort of attached they all heard me and I heard Seth whimper. Sam was looking at me with pity in his eyes. I hated that look.

He was still in human form and didn't hear what I had thought, but the look said he knew what I was thinking anyways. After Seth finally phased back, he and Sam headed back towards my house to get us some clothes. It took me an hour to phase back because I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done and what Sam had done to me. Paul went to talk to Sam and I closed my eyes and tried with all my might to phase. The next thing I saw was Seth handing me some jeans, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. I put them on in a hurry.

I couldn't even think about all the guys seeing me naked as I had more pressing issues on my mind. Right now I needed to get to the hospital to apologize to my dad. I needed to tell him how sorry I was and that I loved him. I needed for him to forgive me. After I got dressed Seth and I headed back to Sam's truck, I climbed in and didn't even look at either of them, I just starred out the window with slow tears going down my face. I knew I looked horrible, my beautiful hair was full of tangles, twigs, and leaves. I guess I would have to cut it all off now.

We reached the hospital, but we were too late. Again I blamed myself. If I hadn't taken so long to phase back maybe Seth and I would have been able to say goodbye and I could have told him how sorry I was. Now he would never know! The only person I saw was my mom. I knew there were tons of others in there, but I only saw her tear streaked face as she ran to us. She held us for a few minutes and I cried so hard into her, my tears soaking her shirt. That's when we were told we could go in and see him one last time. He was lying there covered up with a white sheet. All I could see was his head, it didn't even look like him.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry!" I whispered this over and over while the tears rolled swiftly down my cheeks.

The whole day felt like a dream that I tried desperately to wake up from, but I was trapped in this nightmare and I was the main star. The following weeks were torturous, the days filled with a constant sense of anguish. I didn't know what to say to my mom or my brother; I was dying inside. I will never forget the look on my mom's face when she saw my dad lying there.

As I came out of that horrible memory I knew what I wanted most in the world. I just knew I wanted to fall in love again and to have children of my own Emily was already pregnant with her first son and just looking at her hurt me right now. There was one thought that nagged me constantly in the depths of my mind…_that should've been me_. I knew in my heart that I would never imprint on someone. I mean look at me, I am a girl wolf, a freak. There has never been one like me before. NEVER!

So I left and went to California state. I loved it so much. It was a great feeling to be out on my own and I made tons of new friends. I missed my friends back at home, but after a few weeks that started to ebb away. I took up yoga to help with relaxation and I finally stopped shifting. I hadn't shifted in about six months. I was elated about that. I was finally getting what I wanted.

Of course it took time, but I could feel things start to happen for me. I got my period back, I couldn't believe that! That day, I was totally jumping up and down doing a happy dance, just because I got my period. I had to laugh at myself later. Like I said, things were finally working out for me. That's when I met him…Steve! The day I got my period was one of the happiest days I had in years.

I was coming out of my dorm room and bumped right into him. He was there visiting a friend. He walked me out of my building and we started talking. He asked if he could take me out some time and I of course said yes. He was hot! He was ten times better looking than Sam ever was. Sam had nothing on Steve.

Our first date was amazing. We went to a nice dinner at a really expensive restaurant followed by dancing. It was so fun, I think I laughed and smiled more than I had in years. I felt so light and free! My life was changing and I couldn't believe my good fortune. In my head I saw myself taking him home to meet my mom and Seth. I saw myself taking him to see Emily and not caring that she had Sam.

I knew I needed to take things slow though. What Sam had done to me taught me that love hurts sometimes. So slow it would be. Somehow, I got the impression that Steve felt the same way I did about that.

The following weeks, we were together all the time. We studied together in the library, we had three classes together, we had dates on the weekends, and we talked for hours. I was falling for him…hard. No matter how hard I tried to take it slow, it was like I was drawn to him. He wasn't my imprint, because I would never have that kind of love, but I did love him.

After two months, we were out on a date and he told me he had something important to talk to me about. I started to freak out and immediately thought he was going to leave me too. I had hoped that my insecurities had vanished, but they rose quickly back to the surface, plaguing me. Shit, why does this keep happening to me? But, I was totally wrong. We were sitting in our favorite table at Applebee's where we went at least two times a week. He took my hand in his, on top of the table and looked me in the eyes. I usually couldn't get enough of his baby blue eyes, but tonight I was so scared of what he had to say, I couldn't look at him at all. I was looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Leah, I've been keeping something from you and I think it's time to tell you." He stopped for a second and I could feel him looking at me. "Leah, please look at me. It's nothing bad," he paused again. " I love you Leah." I slowly lifted my face up to his. Right now he could shatter me and I would be broken again. After all he did to fix me, he could break me again just as easily. In a stubborn way I didn't want to give him a chance to do it. I started to stand up and walk away, but he stopped me. "Leah, where are you going?" I looked at him one more time and I could feel the tears burning my eyes. One lone tear slowly traced a path down my cheek and his soft fingers gently wiped it away. "Leah, honey, I'm not leaving you. That's what your thinking isn't it? I told you, I love you. I need to talk to you about another part of my life…a part I want you to be involved in."

He came over to me and scooted me further into my booth seat, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. Our tongues had just started to collide when our food was delivered to our table. We both smiled at the waitress embarrassed, but she smiled politely, put our food down, and then walked away. Steve didn't move from my side of the table and he just left his food where he was sitting.

"Leah, I have a daughter," he told me. I just stared at him for a minute. He let me think about this…let it settle in my brain for a second. _He has a daughter_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because, usually as soon as I tell someone I have a daughter, they run the other way. I wanted to get to know you and for you to know me, without you running away. Leah, I love you and I want to be with you, but to do that, Alex is going to have to be a part of that. What I need to know right now is if that will work for you? Actually, what I really mean is if you are willing to try it out? I don't want to lose you Leah, but my daughter comes first."

"Of course she comes first, Steve, how old is she?" I couldn't believe this, but I wanted kids so much and I also wanted to be part of Steve's life, any part of him I want too. I wanted to try this. He smiled at me.

"She's ten, Leah. Her mom and I were together for two years when she got pregnant, we didn't plan it, but I wouldn't take it back. I love Alexandra more than my own life. Her mom, Kasie, was killed in a car accident four years after she was born. We were high school sweethearts and in her Junior year, she got pregnant. We were going to get married, but she wanted to wait till after Alex was born, then we just kept putting it off.

I felt really bad for him, he had lost a love too. Not in the way I did, but his was worse, she had died. At least Sam is alive and happy.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I truly am. You know, I know how it feels to lose someone you love, I lost my dad." I reached over and hugged him for a second. After our hug he went back over to sit across from me to eat as our food had started to get cold.

Over the next several months I got to meet Alex and I started to fall in love with her so much. It felt perfect, she was a beautiful little girl. She had long brown curly hair, her dad's blue eyes and was very tall for the age of ten. It was great. We spent most of our time together, just the three of us. She had told me she loved me one night after I had put her to bed and read to her. I started to cry when I went back into sit with Steve.

"What's wrong Leah?" He sounded panicked.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." He put his right hand under my chin to bring it up to look at him, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Alex just told me she……….she loved me," I said through my tears.

He smiled at me. "Then why are you crying?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Because I'm happy," I told him laying my head on his shoulder. He held me like this for a little while.

I sat back up and saw a glow in Steve's eyes. There was only three things that caused this: looking at Alex, but she was sleeping, looking at me, but his eyes were turned forward, and when he had a good idea. So that had to be it, he had an idea about something. He usually didn't take too long before he would tell me, so I sat there waiting.

"Leah, what would you say to moving in here with Alex and me?" I couldn't believe I heard what I had just heard. I was finally going to get what I wanted. A family of my own.

I smiled at him and screamed, "YES!"

"Shush, you'll wake up Alex." We both laughed and then shared a passionate kiss with our tongues colliding and fighting a battle inside of our mouths. His hands where up my shirt when we heard her. Alex was standing right by the couch.

"Daddy, why was Leah screaming?" We both looked at her and smiled. I loved her like she was my own little girl.

"Leah is going to move in here with us, what do you think about that?" I watched with pure joy as Alex's face light up with a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, I would love Leah to move in here with us Daddy." She jumped in my lap. " Leah that means you can read to me every night." I just smiled at her and laughed.

I moved in that next week and it was great. The house was a little small, but I wouldn't have traded this for the world. Alex and I were inseparable as much as Steve and I. I had called and told my mom everything and she seemed so happy for me. She had married Charlie Swan and she sounded happy again as well, I missed her dearly.

I wanted her to get to meet Alex and Steve. I told my mom how I felt and she promised to come and visit soon. I was so happy about that, I hadn't seen any of my family in a couple of years now. She promised to come in about a month. I told Steve and he was happy about finally getting to meet my family, even if it was just my mom. The following week went by in a blur. The next week went by a little slower, that was until Steve came home one afternoon. I had thought he had classes all day. He walked into the kitchen, where I was cooking lunch for myself, Alex was still at school.

"Leah, I have a surprise for you. Turn that off and come for a little road trip with me." He took my hand after I turned the stove off and walked me out the door. We got in his car and he drove right out of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you that, it would spoil the surprise," he told me with a smile.

Thirty minutes later we pulled into a driveway and in front of us was a magnificent house. It was two stories and a beautiful yellow color. It had white shutters on all of the windows and white trim. It had a movie type feel to the way it looked.

"It's ours Leah," was all Steve said as the tears started to roll down my face.

"Ours?" I asked. He shook his head yes at me and smiled his beautiful smile. I ran into his arms, but he stopped me before I could get there.

"There's something else. Leah, I love you and I want to be with you forever." I watched as he got down on one knee. I felt like I couldn't breath, I know my eye's were huge. "Leah, will you marry me?" I just stared at him for a minute and the tears started to roll even faster. I shook my head yes, I couldn't talk right now.

He picked me up and spun me around, then he placed a beautiful diamond ring on my hand. It looked like it cost a fortune. We stood there kissing for a few minutes then he took my hand and lead me towards our house.

OURS! I was screaming on the inside. He took the key and placed it in the door handle. He opened the door and let me walk inside, it was magnificent. It took my breath away. The bottom floor was open, I could see the living room in front of me, it had a stair case to the side as you opened the door. I walked into the living room, the ceilings were so far up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was painted a tan color with white pillar's around the fire place and glass doors that led out to the back porch. There was a large back yard. That's when I saw the kitchen, it was huge as well. The kitchen was all done in dark wood and stainless steal appliances. I turned around to see where Steve had gone and he was still by the front door watching me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? I love it!"

"Well you haven't even seen the rest, come with me." He led me upstairs next. He showed me Alex's room and her bathroom, a guest room, the extra bathroom, then he showed me our room. It was huge and had it's own bathroom as well, with a large tub and a stand up shower. I was in heaven. Then he showed me one more room, it was plain, not painted. I looked at him and he smiled.

"This one is a special room, it's for our little baby. It's for a nursery. What I'm trying to say is Leah, I want to have a baby with you." I started to cry again. That was all I ever wanted.

"I do too," I told him. He smiled at me and held me again. By this time we had to go back home because Alex would be getting home from school. So we left our beautiful new home and headed to get our daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I want to take a second to thank someone very dear to me. My beta on this story Lindz you rock babe! You are amazing and always there for me and my madness. So I thank you for all your help and for putting up with me. _

_I also want to thank my readers! I love you comments so much. Thanks so much for reading. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, so I am posting two chapters today, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, comments are what keeps me writing._

Chapter 2 - The Move and a Special Visit

We headed home and Steve kept looking over at me discreetly. Well, he thought he was being discreet about it. Every time he would do this I would get a huge smile on my face. He was so sweet. What in the world had I done to deserve this incredible man of mine? As we kept driving, I also watched him. He was largely built and had the most gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that I could stare into for hours and never want to stop. I always felt like I could see his soul through these eyes. I loved him so much and now I was going to be his wife. We were moving into an incredible new home and starting our lives together. _I hope this isn't just a wonderful dream. _As if in response to my thought, Steve squeezed my hand and raised it to his lips kissing it sweetly.

I wanted him so badly right now; I knew my panties were so wet right now, with just that one sweet thing. He kissing my hand did that to me that was the kind of power he had over me. I knew we wouldn't have time to do anything until Alex went to bed tonight. I smiled up at him and reached over and kissed him on his cheek. I would have to wait!

I also knew that this next week would be so hectic with packing and moving into the new house, even with the thought of all the work, I didn't care I was just so happy. I would do anything for him, even pack up and move. I would follow this man anywhere. When we pulled into the driveway to the house we lived in right now, Alex was getting off of the bus. She smiled at me and ran towards the car; she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"How was school today?" I asked her.

"Fine. Carolyn has a new boyfriend," she told me.

Wow, did I act like this when I was her age? I thought about it and I realized yes I did. She was happy for her friend, but she looked sad also, I'm guessing she liked someone and just hadn't had the nerve yet.

Carolyn has been Alex's best friend since kindergarten. They've always been inseparable, according to Steve. I really liked Carolyn and her mother. Carolyn had spent a plenty of nights with us and I liked how close they were. It seemed to me that Alex told Carolyn everything.

"Is it ok if Carolyn spends the night with me tomorrow night? It is Friday. Please?" She asked Steve and me.

I looked over at Steve and he looked like he was going to tell her no, but I shook my head at him.

"Sure Alex, Carolyn can spend the night with you tomorrow. She can help you keep busy, so your dad and I can start packing." She looked at me with evil eyes and I just smiled at her and let Steve take it from here.

"Honey, we are moving, but only to another area of town. Its about thirty minutes away from here, don't worry you wont have to change schools or anything. It's just a new house for us all. Plus, Alexandra, I need to talk to you about something," he paused to look at me and I interceded again.

"We have something to discuss with you, Alex." Steve smiled at me and went on.

"Alexandra, honey I asked Leah to marry me today. What do you think about that?" He asked her.

"I would love for Leah to be my mom. I love you Leah you know that. I would love for you to be married," she said hugging me. I smiled down at her with tears in my eyes and kissed the top of her head. I now had my own daughter.

"So I get to move to a new house and I get a new mom? Wow, when are we moving?" She asked.

"This week we will get everything packed up and moved. Then next weekend we will move there together," I said. We were a family and a happy one. I was elated.　I couldn't believe how my life was going. I went from a unhappy, pissed off she-wolf, to a happy and loved fiancé, with a great guy who had a daughter of his own and I loved her like she was mine.

The following week we had packed everything we owned and were headed to our new home. I didn't think we actually had that much, but in reality we had tons of stuff, enough junk to fill up two trailers full. It took us two trips to fully empty our old tiny house that was full of boxes and take all of them to our new home. I loved the house, it was large enough for all three of us and I could see Steve and me growing old in that house.

Every time we pulled into the driveway and I saw that house I always smiled. It was our family home. It took the following week or two to get everything unpacked and set up. We had to go get a few things as well. Steve bought us a new Plasma TV for the living room and a new dining room table. We had only been looking for a small one for the three of us, but I had seen this one and fell in love. It was long and it could seat eight people made of beautiful, dark mahogany wood. It fit perfectly. I hadn't had to paint anything except Alexandra's room because she wanted a purple room. So her and I went and picked out the color together and we also painted it together with sponge painted details. It turned out pretty cool actually, so I ended up doing my bathroom like that, but in tan and caramel colors.

We were all settled into our new home and it was almost time for my mom to visit. I was so excited to see her and for her to meet Steve and Alex. She would be arriving in about another week. It had been three weeks since we moved in and we were pretty comfortable now, so I told her to come as soon as she could.

I had talked to Alex about my mom and how nice she was. She had asked me about my dad so I had to explain to her that my dad had died. She had hugged me and told me that she understood and that she missed her mom too. I couldn't believe that a ten year old had so much depth to her; it seemed to me that she was a little bit more mature than other ten year old girls that I knew.

The day my mom came, I felt like a little kid again; like I was taken to a toy store and was told that I could get anything I wanted. I was bouncing up and down on the outside, but scared to death that my mom wouldn't like them. I was terrified of that, I wouldn't leave him if she did though, I loved him so much. Nothing could pull me away from him now, not even my own mom.

But, my worries didn't come to mean anything, she loved them both. She told me how happy she was for me and that she loved the house. She stayed with us for a week and helped me with some of the wedding details. I was just starting to plan it! We wanted to get married in the spring or summer, so I had plenty of time since it was autumn right now. But I didn't have that much time. My mom told me that I needed to come home to the rez and see Emily, she told me about her kids, she had three boys already and a little girl on the way. I couldn't believe that. We promised my mom that we would come to visit before the wedding.

The week she had to spend with us went by so fast, but I was happy that she liked them so much. Alex actually called her grandma and I saw my mom's eyes light up. I hadn't seen that since that ill fated day that my dad died. I hated to see her leave though, I knew we would be going to the rez soon. I had promised her by the end of the month we would make a trip and come and see everyone.

I was actually excited about going home - something I thought I would never feel again. I had promised myself that I wouldn't be going back there. I didn't want to watch Sam and Emily grow old and happy together, with their kids. Now I had my own family and my own happiness, and now I couldn't wait to go home. My mom had told me that the Cullen's were coming back home too, so that meant I could see Jacob, my alpha. Even though I hadn't phased in a long time, I still felt that connection of his alpha power. We said our 'goodbye's' and 'I love you's' and then she boarded her plane. The three of us got back in our car and headed home. When we got there, our phone was ringing off the hook, Alex ran up to the door, bouncing up and down.

"Hurry dad that could be Taylor !" She yelled.

Steve and I just looked at each other and then back at her. _Who in the world was Taylor ? _I knew Steve was thinking the same thing I was because he gave me and her that look, you know the one that says 'you better tell me now or I'm going to kill you' look. So I hurried up and asked the question that was going through his head and mine. Alex was waiting impatiently at the door, still bouncing up and down.

"Who is Taylor ?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just a friend," she said. She had this shit-eating grin on her face and I knew better…uh huh right, just a friend. That's when Steve said something that shocked me.

"Is he your boyfriend? Because you know I will have to meet him first." Alexandra and I both just stared at him.

"OK dad, I'll tell him you want to meet him, and yes, he is my boyfriend," she told him.

So Carolyn wasn't the only one with a new boyfriend. As long as she was happy I didn't care. We got into the house and it hadn't been Taylor on the phone, it was Carolyn. She called again about ten minutes after we got in the door, right when Alex was trying to call her back. They were on the phone all afternoon. I told Alex to tell Carolyn that we would be taking a trip in about two weeks. I overheard some of their squeals and chatting. They were talking about their boys. The following day we got to meet Taylor and boy, that was a fun day. Steve might have been nice but I could see he was dying, you could see it in his eyes. His little girl was growing up and he didn't like it. I went over to him and kissed his cheek, then gave him a hug.

"It will be ok Steve, she's just growing up. You knew she would have to sooner or later." I smiled up at him and he shook his head at me. I knew he understood that, but it was still hard for him.

By the end of the afternoon, I started to really like Taylor, he was sweet and funny. The next two weeks they were over at our house together ever afternoon. They always did their homework first then they would sit around and watch TV or go for a swim in our pool. I know they were only ten, but they acted so much older. It was like they were really serious about each other; it was nothing like how Carolyn and her boyfriend Kevin acted. They actually acted their age.

The next two weeks went by so fast, it was like I was speeding towards home and it was pulling me there. I wanted to be there so bad and was happy when it was finally time. Alex on the other hand, didn't want to go. We were going to be gone for a week and she didn't want to be away from Taylor that long. I rolled my eyes when she started to whine and complain. She was just ten and she already didn't want to be away from her boyfriend, it was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone, I want to take a second and thanks my amazing Beta again. Lindz you rock my world babe. I love having you as my beta and my friend. Thanks for being there for me and helping me through writing this story. Also I want to thank my amazing friends over at _****_.com_****_, you all are amazing friends and mean so much to me. So thank you all. _**

**_Now to my readers on this site: Thanks again for reading. You have no clue what that means to me. Im hoping you all are liking it, I really could use some reviews. Please review even if its just to say i like it (if you do) or I'm reading will even work. Your comments are what keeps me writing, so please leave me some love! Thanks again...._**

Chapter 3 - The Trip to La Push

We had all our bags packed and in the car and headed towards the airport. When we got there, we checked our bags and waited twenty minutes for our flight to board, then we were finally on the plane and taking off.

The flight wasn't too bad, Alex was still mad at us for making her come and she was giving us the silent treatment. Other than that, Steve and I sat there talking about the reservation and who he would get to meet.

When I got to talking about Sam and Emily, he hugged me. He knew what happened between all of us. I had explained that whole mess to him in the beginning of our relationship. I wanted him to know that I was broken…and now, he had fixed me. He had told me at the time, that he couldn't understand how I had forgiven my cousin for it.

I told him she was family and she had tried not to fall in love with Sam, it just happened. I also told him that I was okay now that I had him and I was in love with him. I told him this every time he mentioned it, and today was no different. By the time the we were half way there, Alex was asleep. I smiled over at her and Steve caught me.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, like she was my own daughter," I told him. He smiled at me then kissed me with the passion that would have set the plane on fire, but I had to stop it. We were getting ready to land soon.

"She is your's Leah," he told me.

"It feels like it. I can't believe how serious she is about Taylor, she's only ten," I told him. He just frowned and rolled his eyes. I guess he saw it too.

"Her mother was like that, once she cared about someone, she was really attached. It got her mom hurt a lot along the way. I actually loved that part of her - the part that could love you with so much attachment. She did it like she was unbreakable, like nothing could stop her love for that person. She was like that almost all her life," he told me. I reached over and kissed him again. I hated the look in his eyes when he talked about Kasie, but I understood it. So I tried to comfort him as much as I could.

Within the next twenty minutes, we were in the airport in Port Angeles. We got into our rental car and headed towards the La Push.

It was a two hour trip to make it to La Push and onto the reservation. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed this place, even with all the bad memories it held for me. I passed Sam and Emily's house to get to my moms and for once it didn't hurt to look at it. I was surprised with myself at that realization. I had thought that pain would never go away, that I would die knowing he was happy and I wasn't.

I looked over at Steve and realized just how happy I was. I looked back at the still-pissed- off Alex and smiled at her. She gave me an eye roll and a sarcastic little grin.

We pulled in front of my mom's house and got out, and my brother Seth ran straight to me, throwing his arms around me in a giant hug. He surprised me. I thought he had always been angry with me for causing him to change. I had always hated myself for that. But, I guess he had forgiven me, I hoped at least he had. I hugged him back for a second then I turned around and introduced my family to my brother.

"Seth, this is Steve and Alexandra," I told him, my voice full of pride for my new family. Before he could say one word Alex finally spoke.

"I go by Alex," she said. Seth smiled at her then me.

"Okay Alex, you all come with me." He started to walk into the house. I could smell the food before I went through the front door. I really had missed my mom's cooking.

She told us to put our bags down and eat first. So that's what we did. Alex ran right over to my mom and called her grandma again and there in her eyes was the light once more. After my mom let go of Alex, she came over to me and hugged me, then Steve. After dinner my mom showed us where we all would be sleeping. Seth had graciously given up his room for the week so that Alex could sleep in his room. Steve and I would be sleeping in my old room.

We took our bags up to our rooms and decided to spend some time getting caught up, it had been a long time since I had seen my brother. I had to warn him that Steve didn't know about the whole wolf thing. My mom already knew that I didn't tell him, I had told her when she had come to our house. Alex came down the stairs and said she was going to go for a walk. Seth had asked her if she wanted a tour and they both had rolled their eyes when he said this. She walked out the door, but I wasn't worried. There wasn't much she could do around here to get into trouble.

We sat there for a while talking about what each of us were doing and how we had been. Seth told me that he was working with Quil at his shop sometimes. He told us about how much he liked it, and then surprised me by telling me he was getting ready to start college soon. I was so excited for him. He seemed to be happy, but it was like something was missing in his life. I could see it and I knew my mom could too.

"Leah, do you mind if I call Emily and let her know you are here. She asked me if I would call her as soon as you got here." I smiled at her.

"Go ahead mom, I would love to see Emily," I told her. She eyed me carefully for a minute then went to make her call.

Within minutes there was a knock on the door. I guess I must have gotten a little jittery because Steve scooted closer to me and took my hand in his. He squeezed my hand and rubbed circles on my skin with the soft pad of his thumb. Emily walked into the living room where we all were sitting. I could still hear my mom talking to Sam. I smiled at Emily and went over to hug her, which was a little hard to do, as she was six months pregnant with her new daughter. After I pulled away and congratulated her, I finally saw Sam. He just stood there looking at me.

"Hello Sam. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Leah and you?" I smiled. It was like he was trying not to upset me. Before I left it was like this, if he had to talk to me, he was very careful. He had always talked to me in a monotone voice. He never showed any emotion around me.

"I'm great Sam. I'm happy and in love. And I'm getting married. Why don't you two have a seat," I told him. He smiled at me and Emily came back over to me and hugged me, then they both took their seats.

"Then I think congratulations to you are in order as well," Emily said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I wish Alex would have stayed around just a little bit longer, so you could have met her," I said.

"Whose Alex?" Emily asked, while giving me the death look. I laughed at her, I really had missed my cousin.

"She's Steve's daughter, but I count her as my own. She's great. She's ten and really pissed at us right now for making her come here. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend."

"Wow, Leah… a soon-to-be husband and a daughter, you need to call more often," she replied easily with a small smile.

I wondered where she went off too. There weren't many places she could go around here. Maybe she was on the beach. _I hope she didn't go too far. _

"Hey Seth, could you maybe go try to find her for me?" I asked.

"Sure, be right back," he said, then he walked out the door.

"So Emily how have you been?" I asked.

We sat there making small talk for awhile. It was starting to get late and Seth and Alex hadn't come back yet and I was starting to get a little worried. We all said our goodbyes and then Alex walked through the door. She apologized for being gone so long, she was talking to someone and lost track of time.

"Who was it you were talking to?" I asked.

"Some boy, his name was Liam," she told us.

Emily and Sam smiled at each other. Then it hit me. Lyam was Sam and Emily's son. That's when Seth came in; he had been looking for her and found her down at the beach with Liam and had asked Liam to walk her home. Then Seth gave Sam a weird look. I didn't even want to know what kind of wolf business it was about. I wasn't a wolf any more, it was none of my business.

I told Alex to go get ready for bed and she headed up the stairs. I told Sam and Emily goodnight again and Emily told me to come over in the morning and we could sit down and have some girl time. I told her I would love that. They left and headed home. I headed back towards the living room and told my mom good night. I looked over at Steve and he stood up and headed to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I need to take a second to thank a very special person. My beta on this story, Lindz babe you are amazing and you always surprise me with how fast you work on my stuff! Your always there to answer my questions and help me any way you can. That means a lot to me. Im very happy to call you my beta and my friend. So thanks! **_

_**This next chapter is in Alex's Pov, but chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be the only ones till after Leah's and Steve's wedding. I hope you all enjoy these next two chapters; they both have a big event in them, so enjoy! Chapter 5 will be in Liam's POV. Please let me know what you think. Without comments I don't know if you liked it or not. Comments keep me writing, even if it just says I liked it that still works for me! lol. Thanks for reading. **_　　

Chapter 4 - Dear God, This Place Sucks (Alex's POV)　

I got to Leah's mom's house had dinner and was totally bored out of my mind. This place was so small and out in BFE! I so wanted to be at home with Taylor and Carolyn hanging out. I told my dad and new mom that I was heading out for a walk.

I headed down to where I could hear the ocean; it was pretty here though, even if it was boring. I sat down on the beach of rocks, and watched the sunset. I was just sitting there when I heard a sound coming from the forest, all of the sudden a boy walked out of the trees, but he didn't really look like a boy. He looked like a man to me, he was beautiful. He had black hair, brown eyes, and oh my god the most beautiful copper skin I had ever seen in my life. I had always thought Leah's skin was beautiful, but oh my, his was amazing, and the way the sunset hit it took my breath away.

He just stood there staring at me like a dumb ass. Then all of the sudden he smiled at me. He had perfect white teeth; I could see them from where I was sitting. God, could he be anymore perfect? _He's to good to be true_. I couldn't help but smile back. He came over to me with that same smile still across his lips.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I shrugged my shoulders when I said this. He sat down next to me, then turned to look at me again.

"I've never seen you around here before, my name is Liam."

"I've never been here before, my name is Alex."

"Alex, huh? Okay, Alex, if you've never been here before, then why are you here now?" Well that was blunt of him, I didn't even know him.

"Well, my dad is marrying Leah Clearwater, and we came to see her mom Sue and my soon to be Uncle Seth. And before you ask, my name is short for Alexandra." His smile was back again when I said my name.

"Actually, I wasn't going to ask, I already figured that. So you're part of Leah's family. My dad is Sam and my mom Emily is Leah's cousin."

"Nice." I had never heard of these people before, so I changed the subject. "What in the world do you all do around here for fun?" He laughed and then told me all about cliff diving and all the other stuff they do for fun around here, like going to the movies in Port Angeles .

He asked me how long we were staying and if I wanted to hang out tomorrow. I told him sure, as long as it was okay with Leah and my dad. I'm sure they won't mind. We sat there and talked for hours, but it only seemed like minutes. He was so easy to talk to, it was like I had known him my whole life. I didn't want to stop talking to him. He was so sweet too. That's when we heard Seth calling for me and I realized how late it was.

"Oh man, I didn't realize how late it was. Leah and my dad are going to kill me." I yelled for Seth and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Liam. I saw Liam smile at Seth and shake his head yes. Okay, silent conversations. Weird.

"Liam, Leah and Steve are looking for Alex, would you mind walking her to my house? I have something I have to do," Seth asked him.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind," Liam said.

"Of course I don't mind."

That's when I heard Seth snicker. I wonder what that was about, but when I turned to ask him he had already left. We started to walk to Sue's house. I knew I would be in trouble. It had started to get a little cold outside and I started shaking a little, I think Liam saw that because he came a little closer to me and put his arm around me. I know my face was totally ten different shades of red right then, but I didn't care. He saw that too, he smiled at me again and I actually felt my heard skip a beat. I was instantly warm on the inside and the outside. He was so sweet and so cute. But, there was something else about him, he felt like he was running a fever and before I could say anything he started talking again.

"Hey Alex, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm getting ready to turn eleven, why?"

"You don't look or act eleven or ten I guess." I laughed at that. I was used to being told that. Everyone always told me I acted so much older than I am. But I had to, all those years I took care of my dad. It kind of made me grow up fast.

"My dad always told me that I acted about five years older than I am. I guess he's right. How old are you?"

"Eleven." Wow, he didn't look eleven either; he looked about fifteen.

"You don't look eleven." He laughed but it didn't sound like a happy laugh.

"Listen if your family doesn't care if we hang out tomorrow, I will meet you on the beach around ten. Okay?" I nodded my head at him and smiled. He reached up and ran his hand over my cheek, it felt incredible.

That was the last thing we both said, when I looked around we were already back to Sue's. He turned to me and kissed me right on the same cheek he had just touched and then he was gone. I stood there for a minute and then went in to see how much trouble I was in.

Leah and my dad looked really worried. There were two other people there. I think they were saying goodbye when I walked in. Leah made me go and get ready for bed.

I woke up the next morning and had breakfast with my new family. It seemed like a warm day, so I asked Leah if I could go back down to the beach. She told me I could and I went and got my bathing suit on and headed down that way. I laid there on the beach for a while and even got a little wet in the water, but I was totally bored. I looked towards the forest and put my shorts back on. I started towards the woods for my walk. The next thing I know, I'm running.

I was running through the woods and all of the sudden I looked over to my left and there it was. A huge black wolf. I stopped running instantly and froze in my tracks. It was weird, I didn't feel scared…no, I actually felt relieved the wolf was there. Like I felt safe and I have no idea why. The wolf just stared at me and he had beautiful brown eyes and I felt like I knew those eyes from somewhere. I wanted to walk over to the wolf and touch him to make sure it was real. But as I took a step towards him, he took a step backwards. I instantly stopped and told him I wouldn't hurt him. He just looked at me and it sounded like he laughed. That was weird, do wolves laugh? It felt like I knew him, like there was something happening and he was a person underneath all of that black fur.

I still wanted to touch him, so I took another step towards him. This time he just stood there as I made it all the way up to him. I reached my hand up to touch him and he still didn't back away from me. He never broke eye contact with me either. When I finally made it to his fur, I went straight to his face. I ran my fingers around his head and his throat. He made this cute sound like a purring cat, but it was throatier. I took his head in my both my hands and stared at his face.

"I know you don't I?" I asked.

He just stared back at me for a second, and then he turned around and walked back around some nearby trees and all of the sudden a man came from behind them. But it wasn't just any man. I knew this man, but he looked a lot older than he did now. He stood there by the trees for a second and looked at me.

"Alex, honey wake up!" What in the world was my mom doing out in the woods. I looked back over at him and he smiled at me and ran away. I tried to follow him but I couldn't catch him. That's when I felt someone grab my shoulder and I screamed.

"Alex, Alex, its okay honey, wake up. It's time for breakfast," Leah told all of that was just a dream; it felt so real to me. I could still feel his fur on my fingertips. I could still feel all the feelings I felt staring into his brown eyes. Man that was the weirdest dream I have ever had.

I sat up in my bed for a second to think about it. Then I got up and got dressed for the day. I headed down the stairs and I heard Leah talking to Sue about me.

"Mom, Sam's son. Come on! This is so messed up, how can I live now knowing that she is meant to be with him."

Meant to be with whom? I thought. Who was she talking about? Was she talking about me? Was I the "she" that she meant? All these crazy questions were floating around in my crazy head. My dad startled me out of my thoughts by pushing me into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said as I sat down at the kitchen table to eat. "Hey dad, I was asked to hang out today do you all care if I go with this person?" I was trying to be cryptic but Sue and Seth started laughing. I shot Seth my pissed off look and he stopped.

"Who is this said person?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

"His name is Liam," I said only looking at Leah as she smiled at me. But I was scared to look over at my dad. He hated boys with a passion. I don't even think he liked Taylor at all, but he did a good job of pretending. "So can I go or not?" I asked looking down at my food.

"Yeah, just make sure you back before sundown," Leah said with a smile. I looked up at her with a huge smile on my face. Wow, I was actually excited to see Liam; I never got this excited to see Taylor and to tell you the truth he actually got on my nerves.

I hurried up and ate my food, not caring that everyone was watching me. I got up after I was finished and headed back up stairs to make sure I looked okay, and then told Leah and my dad that I would see them later. 　I headed down to the beach and sat on a beached tree waiting for him to show up. It didn't take him too long though. He wasn't wearing a shirt though and oh my god, he definitely was too good to be true. He looked like one of those statues in a museum. He had amazing muscles like he worked out every day. I just stood there with my mouth

open staring at him. He smiled at me again and came up to me.

"Hey beautiful, how are you this morning?" He asked me.

"Fine and you?" I asked back.

"I'm great now. What do you want to do today?" What in the world did he mean by 'he's great now?' Did he actually mean now that he was here with me? There was no way that was what he meant. I was nothing special. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts and my crazy head; there was no way he thought about me that way. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. I couldn't look at him, I was a little embarrassed by my thoughts and there was no way in hell I was going to tell him about them.

"It's nothing," I whispered. He put his hand under my chin to lift it up to him, and then he looked me right in the eyes.

"What's wrong Alexandra?" I loved how my name sounded coming from his mouth. I usually hated my whole name, but it sounded amazing from him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told him with a smile. He just shook his head at me and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, too beautiful. It made my insides go all mushy. There was no way this God could be meant for me, Leah must have been talking about someone else.

"So, you didn't answer me, what do you want to do today?" He asked again.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back at me again and shook his head at me.

That's when we heard a noise over by the parking lot, and then we saw them. A group of high school kids where coming this way. I saw Liam roll his eye's towards them. Then he turned back to me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and helped me on my feet.

"Do you want to just go for a walk for now?" He asked. I eagerly nodded my head and smiled at him.

We went for a walk up the beach and over towards the forest. Because of the dream I didn't want to go in there, so I told him that I was scared of the forest. He laughed at me, but didn't push it. He took me up to the store and bought me a soda. We sat there in front of it and drank them. We had spent the whole day together and that wasn't it.

"Hey Alex a couple of my friends and I are going to the movie's tonight, do you want to go with us?" He asked me. I smiled at him, I really wanted to go.

"Let me go talk to my mom and dad and I will let you know. Hey I have a idea, why don't you come back with me to meet them, they might let me if they know you," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head.

We walked over to my new grandma Sue's and I led the way in. My mom, Leah, and my dad were sitting on the couch watching TV, talking to a couple of people. It turned out that those people were Liam's mom and dad. When we walked in I looked over at him and he just smiled at his dad. That's when Liam spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Liam. I was wondering if Alex could come out with my friends and me

tonight. We're going to Port Angeles to see a movie."

"Well, Liam. I don't have a problem with that as long as her father doesn't," Leah said.I smiled at her and mouthed the words Thank You to her. She just smiled at me again. My dad on the other hand looked like he couldn't speak. I saw Leah rub his arm and he looked up at me and I used my pleading eyes that always worked on him. He smiled and reluctantly nodded his head yes to me and to Liam.


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all I want to take a minute to thank a very special person, my beta, you are amazing Lindz and I just want to thank you for helping me get it ready for ! Next I want to thank my readers on , you all are amazing and loyal readers. Thank you so much. Your love keeps me writing. **_

_**Now to all my readers on this site, Thank you for all you love and reviews you have been sending me, Im so happy you are liking it so far. Thanks again for reading. Love you all! **_

_**I changed it up a little in this chapter and wrote it in Liam's POV, because I thought you should get a chance to know Liam and how he feels about everything. So here you go. Let me know what you think please, like I said, your reviews keep me writing.**_

Chapter 5 - Life as I know it, just totally changed (Liam's POV)

　My life up until about a year ago was pretty boring. Noting ever happened in La Push, well I thought nothing ever happened. A year ago though, I found out a lot goes on around here that normal people don't know about. I found out that I am a shape shifter or a werewolf whatever you want to call it. Right now I was sitting in the forest, on a downed tree, thinking about that exact day; the day that I thought changed my life forever. But, in fact there would be another day that would change my life so much more.

One morning I woke up and was heading down the stairs of my house with my brother right behind me. He was supposed to take me out fishing with his friends that day. He had been acting really strange lately. We used to be really close and then all of the sudden one day he just didn't have time to spend with me. He was spending most of his time with Seth, Collin, and Brady. He also was spending a lot more time with our dad. I asked my mom about it and she just told me that my brother had become one of the tribe's protectors and I knew all about them. They protected the tribe from all kinds of dangers. I wanted so desperately to be one too. It wasn't fair, how did he become one and not me? I know he was older, but not by much. I was totally pissed off. He kept blowing me off day after day. He broke promise after promise to me. Finally I just gave up and left him alone. Until last night I hadn't talked to him in about a week.

He came in my room around eight o'clock that night and asked me if I wanted to go fishing with him in the morning. I told him "sure" and even got a little excited about it. It was something we used to do a lot. Until all this protector crap started. He told me we would go right after we got done eating breakfast. Then we heard it-a wolf howling. I was so used to this sound; wolves always howled around here, it was nothing new. But, Sam got up and walked out of my room without another word.

As I was eating breakfast that morning, with Sam sitting right in front of me, he kept looking up from his eggs to look at me. I knew it was too good to be true. He wasn't going to be able to go fishing with me. I just waited for him to speak and as soon as the words were out, I got so pissed I started shaking. My whole body was shaking; I had never felt like that. I heard Sam yelling for our dad and my mom froze in her spot by the stove. I felt like my skin was going to jump right off of me. My dad came in and took one look at me and started yelling at my mom to get out of the house. When she was out of the house, Sam and my dad just stood there, not speaking, but my dad had this look on his face like he knew what was going to happen next.

I took one look at my brother's smug face and that was it, it was like I just exploded. The anger flowed trough me and I was down on all fours within seconds. When I looked at my feet there were paw's there. _What the fuck? _I looked over at my dad who was still just standing there, but now further back from me. My brother and him left the room for a minute after telling me to come outside. I followed them out and they were nowhere to be seen. Then all of the sudden I heard my dad's voice in my head. He told me what I was and how he was one too and that Sam had been distancing himself from me so he wouldn't hurt me. They came out of the woods together and they were wolves also. My dad proceeded to tell me all about our legends-the ones that were all supposed to be just stories. Well, I guess they weren't.

After that, my life was consumed with protecting the tribe and running with our pack. My dad was still the Alpha and he was waiting for me and my brothers to join so we could see which one would be Alpha. Come to find out that was going to be me. One day about a week after I changed, my dad, who was my Alpha, commanded that I do something and I didn't want to do it. I got really pissed again and all of the sudden this voice came out of my mouth. 'No,' I said. My dad dropped down to the ground like I had just hurt him. I was totally flipping out. I didn't know what had just happened. He looked up at me with such pride in his eyes and his voice and no others came to me in my head.

'My son, you are now the Alpha of this pack. Now I can retire. I will help you as much as I can, but when you learn what you have too, I will stop phasing and grow old with your mother.'

I was now the Alpha! Man, could my life get any more complicated? The next several weeks went by and I learned everything I could from my father. I was now in charge of the whole pack. Even my brother, which I totally took advantage of. He didn't like it too much though, but I was loving it. About two weeks went by with no trouble, then one day our younger brother got pissed off at our dad for something and he phased as well. So all of us were wolves now.

I was still sitting there on that tree when my bother Sam came out of the tree's beside me in his wolf form, knocking me out of my thoughts for now. I nodded my head to him and he went and phased. We sat there talking for a little while and then all of the sudden I had this weird sense of urgency to go to the beach. So I told Sam that I would talk to him later. I watched as he phased back and went into the woods. I walked to the beach just thinking about everything some more. I was only eleven, but I looked more like I was twenty. It was weird when I told people my age, they never believed me.

When I finally made my way to the beach, I stopped dead in my tracks at the edge of the forest. There sitting on the beach was a beautiful goddess. One I had never seen before around here. She had the most beautiful brown hair; her skin was all cream and roses. I just stood there staring at her; it was like she was sent from heaven. Then I felt the connections to all the loves in my life, my family, my parents, my brothers, the love for my pack, every connection I had just go away. Now she was the most important thing in my life. I wanted to be near her, more like I needed to be near her. To talk to her. To be with her.

All of the sudden she looked over at me and I had to smile, she was perfect in every way. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, when she saw me looking at her she blushed the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen. I smiled at her, I felt complete somehow. Just looking at her and being this close to her made me feel that way. I probably looked like a dumb ass just staring at her smiling and I didn't want her to think I was stupid, so I walked over to her and asked if I could sit down. She told me I could. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I thought about all the feelings I was having. They reminded me of a story my dad told me about imprinting. That couldn't have just happened could it? _Did I just imprint on this beauty? _　"I've never seen you around here before, my name is Liam," I told her. She just looked at me for a second then she cleared her throat and began to speak to me in the most angelic voice I had ever heard.

"I've never been here before, my name is Alex," she told me. Wow, her name was beautiful, I bet its short for Alexandra. I loved that name, it sounds royal which she looks like she could be. I was so in awe of her beauty.

"Alex, huh. Ok Alex if you've never been here before, then why are you here now?" I asked a little rudely. I didn't mean to sound that way, I just had to know how this angel was in my midst.

She told me her dad was marrying Leah Clearwater. Man, I knew her. My dad had been in love with her before he phased for the first time and then he imprinted on Leah's cousin, my mom Emily Young. I thought all of this while she was still speaking to me but was interrupted by her being a little smug.

"Oh, and before you ask, Alex is short for Alexandra." I smiled because of the tone of her voice. It sounded like people had bugged her about her name before. I wonder why she didn't go by her full name though, I thought it was beautiful, it matched her completely.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask, I already figured that out. So your part of Leah's family. My dad is Sam Uley; my mom is Emily and Leah's cousin.

"Nice," she said. I wondered what she was thinking because her face got a little tint of red in her cheeks, it was so lovely. "What do you all do for fun around her?" She asked. I laughed at that comment as well. Most people didn't understand that we could have some fun even when there wasn't much around.

I told her all about cliff diving and she made me promise to show her sometime. I couldn't wait to take her. I told her about the movies and going to Port Angeles with my friends. I proceeded to ask her how long she was staying and I was saddened by her answer to my questions. She told me they were only staying a week, then they would have to go home to California . I didn't want her to leave at all; I wanted nothing more for her to stay right here with me forever. Maybe I did imprint on her!

After that agonizing answer I had to lighten the mood some, so I asked if she wanted to spend more time together tomorrow. I told her I could show her around or something. I watched as her face lit up and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It made me smile to see her so happy for just wanting to spend more time with me. She said she would have to okay it with her parents first, but she was sure they would be okay with it. That was when we heard someone coming down the beach calling for her. It was Seth got close enough to see us, he knew right away what had happened. He took one look at me and smiled; I nodded to him and smiled in return. Then I looked down at Alex and she had an upset look in her eyes.

"Oh man, I didn't realize how late it was, Leah and my dad are going to kill me, " she said. I wanted nothing more at this very moment to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. I didn't want to scare her though.

"Liam, Leah and Steve are looking for Alex, would you mind walking her to my house? I have somewhere I need to go right at this very minute." I knew where he would be going, straight to my house to see my mom and dad. I rolled my eyes at him, like I wouldn't be going straight home to tell them the news myself.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind," I replied. I smiled down at her. She smiled back and then opened that pretty mouth and talked straight to me and to me only.

"Of course I don't mind."

I heard Seth snicker and walk off. I don't think Alex realized he had left, she turned to say something to him, but he was already gone. She turned to look at me and we headed towards the Clearwater 's house. I had to walk a lot slower than I was used to, she had short, cute legs. I looked over at her every chance I had and when I did, I noticed she was shaking a little. I hadn't realized it had gotten that cold. Being a toasty 107.9, I don't notice the weather that much. I tried to walk closer to her to maybe let some of my body heat warm her, when that didn't seem to work, I put my arm around her. Her tiny waist was perfect for me. I could have just wrapped myself around her and never let go. I didn't want her to get sick or anything and this seemed to help a lot. Her face turned red again though and I had to hold in a chuckle. I loved the reactions I was getting out of her. It made me laugh and giddy inside. Then I heard her heart skip a beat and speed up a bit. I hope she wasn't getting sick after all, I thought.

"How old are you Alex?" I asked. She acted and looked so much older than I think she really was.

"I'm getting ready to turn eleven why?" She asked, in that angelic voice again…that voice made my heart sing.

"It's just you don't look or act eleven, or I guess you're ten."

She proceeded to tell me that her dad always told her she acted five years older than she really was. I wonder why she felt like she needed to be older. She asked me how old I was and I told her I was eleven. She told me I didn't act or look eleven either, which made me laugh. I knew why I didn't look eleven. I did on the other hand act eleven sometimes.

"Listen if your family doesn't care if we hang out tomorrow, I'll meet you on the beach around ten okay?" She nodded her head yes and smiled causing my heart to leap in my chest.

I was so happy I felt like I would explode, but not the kind of explosion when I transformed into a wolf. I reached up and touched her cheek and her cheeks flushed even more. We were standing on Sue's porch now and I looked over at her as the glow of the porch light caught her face just right. She looked like an angel. I had to do it; I reached over and kissed her rosy cheeks. As I walked away, I looked back over my shoulder and she was still standing there. I laughed a little at that. If she thought she was dazed, damn, how does she think I felt? I just found my soul mate at the age of eleven.

After all of that I went home and went into my house, my mom and dad weren't there. Seth was outside sitting on our porch. I sat there with him for a little while and talked to him. That's when my parents came walking up the road, I ran to them and my mom saw it on my face. She just knew it, she was so happy for me until I told them who it was. She looked a little worried about what would happen when she left. I told them I didn't want to think about that right now. I just want to spend as much as time as I can with her while she's here and when its time for her leave, I'll deal with what I have too. I have to believe the bond between us is strong enough that we can handle it.

After the talk with my mom and dad, I headed up to my room to change and get ready for bed. My dreams were crazy; my first one was of her leaving me and the pain I knew would be coming. I watched as she pulled away and her sad face stayed with me for a while. I could see tears rolling down her face as she waved to me until we couldn't see each other anymore. I woke up after that dream with tears in my eyes. It took me a while till I got back to sleep after that. But, when I did, my dream this time was a happy one, it was of my marrying Alexandra. It was our wedding day and she looked amazing, then it switched and it was the day our first daughter was born. Then another baby was born and it was a son. I woke up in the morning after this dream finished and got dressed with a huge smile on my face. I went down the stairs humming to myself. I was so happy I was hoping to get to spend more time with her today; I just hoped her parents would let her.

As I was walking down to the beach worry hit me really hard. _What if Leah and Alex's dad wouldn't let her come today? What would I do if they wouldn't let me see her? _But, my mind was at peace as soon as I saw her sitting there waiting... waiting for me on a beached tree. She was even more beautiful than I remember, if that was possible!

"Hey there beautiful, how are you this morning?" I asked her with a huge smile on my face.

"Fine, and you?" There it was again that voice.

"I'm great now, what do you want to do today?" I asked her. She sat there like she was deep in thought; I let her think for a while, then I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she whispered looking down at her hands as she intertwined them. I put my hand under her chin to bring it up so she would look at me.

"What's wrong Alexandra?" I loved saying her name. I love how it sounded. I wanted to make her feel better, if something was wrong I wanted… _needed_ to make it better.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied with a smile for me.

I told her she didn't answer my question and she looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and told her what I meant. She told me she didn't know and then asked me what I wanted to do.

That's when I heard them. I hated the high school crowd that had been coming down here recently, they kept trashing the beach and my pack and I had to keep coming down here and cleaning it up, at my mom's request. I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with me. She nodded her head and we started walking down the beach. When we got close to the forest, she told me something that I found a little funny. She told me she was scared to go into the forest. Why in the world would she be scared of the forest...? I was with her; I wouldn't let anything ever hurt her. We turned around and headed back the way we came. We spent most of the afternoon talking and laughing together. She told me all about her friend Carolyn and her other friend Taylor, well that's what she called him, I think maybe he was her boyfriend. That's when I told her about my plans for tomorrow. I was planning on going with some of my friends to see a movie and I asked her to go with us. I really wanted her with me. I was praying she would say yes. She told me she would have to ask her dad and Leah.

Then she asked me if I would meet them. She thought that if I met them they would be a little bit better with letting her go with me. We headed to Sue's house again and began to get a little nervous. When we got there we headed straight in and to the living room where they all were sitting talking. I looked up and my mom and dad were there and I shared a small, knowing smile with my dad as he winked at me.

I stood there for a second then introduced myself and asked if she could come with me. Leah smiled and said she didn't have a problem with it as long as Steve didn't. He smiled at Alexandra, and after what seemed like forever, nodded his assent to her which caused her face to light up with happiness. I was also really happy because now I would be able to spend the rest of the day with her also. I couldn't wait.

As soon as her dad said yes, Alex headed upstairs to get ready and I told her I would be back in about an hour to get her and head over to the store so we could wait for our ride. My friends were supposed to meet us at the store and pick us up; I had called them and let them know I was bringing someone with me. It was friends from the pack and they figured it out fast, since my stupid brother already told them. We were waiting for them, but not for long.

She was beautiful tonight, even more so than she had been last night in the illuminating glow of the porch light. Tonight she was wearing a blue strapless dress and she had her lovely hair hanging loosely, cascading down her back. My friends, and also pack brothers Mason and Justin, along with their imprints, were the ones that picked us up. Two of our other friends would be meeting us there. They all looked at me with smiles on their faces.

I let Alex get in first and I got in after her, then we were on our way. The ride there was great because I had to sit really close to Alex and that made my whole body tingle. I loved being near her. When we got there, we all decided to see the movie Fast and Furious that was playing again. Even though we had seen it and it was already out on DVD, that's what we saw because Alex and Megan said they hadn't seen it yet. We visited the concession stand where we got our popcorn and drinks and headed in there to watch it. I personally loved this movie; fast car's is all I have to say. The whole movie was awesome, I even reached over and held Alex's hand during it, and she didn't even pull away. I loved the way her hand felt in mine. _Wow! Maybe she feels same way I feel about her. _

When the movie was over we all headed outside and decided to go get something to eat. After eating, we all headed back to the reservation. I dropped off Alexandra at Sue's house and kissed her on the mouth this time, I couldn't stop myself, it was just a soft kiss. I told her good night and that I would see her tomorrow. I went home and dreamed of her again. This time it was the happy one over and over.

The following couple of days were the happiest ones of my life, well, my life so far. I took her cliff diving, among other fun activities, which meant that we spent almost all our time together. Then the worst day came-the day she was going to leave me. I felt my heart ripping at the seams. I looked at her and had to tell her goodbye. I told her I would see her at the wedding since Leah had decided to have it here in La Push on the beach.

I couldn't wait to see Alex again. I needed her here with me. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and it reminded me of my dream, I hated to see her cry. I promised I would see her soon and I told her to smile and she tried, but it didn't reach her eyes. I kissed her and Leah came out of the house and told her it was time to leave. I watched as my Alexandra got in the car and drove out of my life, well out of it for a couple of weeks then she would be back here and spend the days with me again. But, I knew she would have to leave me again and I hated that. I watched until I couldn't see her anymore. I couldn't move, my mom and dad had to come get me out of the road. It felt like I was going to die, the pain was so severe. I wanted to follow her, to be with her and make her happy, but I knew I couldn't and that hurt me so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok first of all, I want to thank my amazing beta and great friend Lindz, without your help this story would never be on this site. Thanks for always being there to help me and answering all my questions. Your a great friend and an amazing beta, so thanks... **

**Now, I want to thank all of you that are reading and commenting, that means so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter. There is a lemon in it so you are fare warned. Enjoy it please and please let me know what you think. Also, I will be posting teasers for each chapter on my blog. The playlist for this story and the outfits will also be on there. So please check it out...Here is the link:** .com/

**I will also post the outfits for this chapter and the previous ones on my page on here.** **_ Thanks again for reading..._**

Chapter 6 - The Wedding (Leah's POV)

I kept my gaze focused on Alex as we pulled away. She was sitting in the back seat watching as the distance between her and Lyam increased. She had a single tear rolling down her face, at first, then she saw the same thing I saw in the side mirror. Lyam collapsed to the ground clutching his chest and we all could hear as he yelled for her to come back then he screamed her name. He was feeling his pain plus hers. As soon as she saw this and heard it, she burst into tears and heart wrenching sobs tore through her chest. She collapsed on the back seat like he was on the ground, clutching her stomach.

Of course Steve didn't understand and I really couldn't help him either. She was torn in two. I really wish we hadn't come here, but if they were meant to be, they would have seen each other some time.

On our trip home, Alex became very quiet after the tears and sobs. I knew why she felt this way, but there was really nothing I could do to make it better for her. I also knew that Lyam was probably worse. I didn't know what to do for either of them. I know I didn't want to move back to reservation, I was finally happy with my life. What was I supposed to do? Part of me was a little upset that she was destined to be with Sam's son. I wasn't destined to be with Sam, in my heart I know I was really meant for Steve. Even if I didn't imprint on him, I truly loved him.

The whole plane trip Alex sat there staring out the window. My heart was breaking for her. I knew how it felt to love like that, well not as powerful as that, but to feel that kind of love for someone.

When we got home she went straight to her room and didn't come out. At night I could hear her crying softly. She thought I couldn't hear her, but of course I could. I had made a deal with myself. I had decided that I would have the wedding at the reservation. The wedding was only a couple of weeks away.

The planning was almost done, we had two more fittings for our dresses and other than that there was nothing left. We just had to wait it out. Alex wasn't doing so good waiting it out.

She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me or Carolyn. She came over several times since we came back and Alex wouldn't even let her in her room. Alex did do one thing though, the day we got back, she called Taylor. I don't know what actually happened, but she stopped talking to him and he stopped calling the house. I guess she felt the connection was strong enough between her and Lyam that she let Taylor go. She wouldn't even go outside. I knew she was counting down the days until we headed back. One night I went into her room to tell her goodnight and noticed that her calendar was marked down till that date, which was circled in bright red. She had placed a red lipstick kiss on it.

Finally after about four days of locking herself in her room, she let Carolyn in her room. I could hear her telling Carolyn all about Lyam and smiled. Maybe she would be okay, at least till we headed there for the wedding and she had to come back home. But, I had a surprise for her. I had arranged for her to stay with my mom while we went on our honeymoon.

I had another surprise for her, but I had to discuss it with her dad first. I planned on doing just that tonight at dinner, so I told Alex she could go out with Carolyn to the movie's tonight. Come on, it was the first time she even acted like she wanted to do anything. So I let her. I made a nice dinner for Steve, set the table and waited for him to come home. It didn't take him too long. He came in with a smile and kissed me just like every other night. He asked about Alex and I told him I had agreed to let her go out with Carolyn to the movie's.

"Wow, I guess she's getting better then," he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Steve, I have one last thing I need to do for the wedding before we leave. But, it's something that I have to talk to you about first." I was so nervous. I was worried he would say no and I wanted this with my whole heart.

"Go ahead Leah, you know you can ask me anything," he told me taking my twitching hand.

"Okay, I want Alex to have a special part in the wedding. She's going to be a large part of my life more like she already is a large part of my life and well I ………" I mumbled and fumbled for the right words to say, I had no clue how to tell him what I wanted.

"Leah, tell me what you want Alex to do. I'm sure she'll do it, she loves you and you know that." He was making small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Okay, here it is. I want to adopt Alex and give her a ring during the wedding. I want to promise to always be there for her. I want to be more to her than just someone married to her dad. I want to be her mom." I looked down waiting for it, but of course nothing came. Steve rounded the table towards me, placed his two hands on either side of my face and kissed my cheeks.

"Leah, I would love that. I know Alex would too. She loves you so much, almost as much I do. Leah you are an amazing woman and an amazing mom. I can't wait to have our own little one. God, Leah I love you so much, the love I have for you grows more and more every day. I didn't know I could love again, then you came into our lives and look at us, were a happy and loving family. I can't wait to marry you." He picked me up and carried me to our room.

He gently placed me on our bed and placed soft kisses on my lips. Then he went down my neck to my collarbone. I sat up and took off my shirt and removed his as well. I loved to look at his beautifully sculpted chest. He had a washboard stomach that I couldn't get enough of. I ran my fingertips down that amazing chest and I heard him suck in his breath. That was all it took. After that he acted like a man that hadn't had food in a long time, like he was starving baby. He ate me all up and I guess I tasted good to him because boy, was he moaning. He put all his weight on his right arm and looked down at me and I could see the most beautiful light in his eyes. His lips crashed on mine, his tongue caressed my bottom lip lightly and I granted him entrance into my mouth.

Our tongues collided and did a sensual dance of lovers. Then our bodies did that same dance. Our hands were tangled into each other's hair…like I said I can't enough of this man. He slowly, tortuously moved his hand down my neck to my breast and when he finally made it, he took my left one into his mouth and flicked my erect nipple with his tongue, then swirled it sensuously.

"Oh God!" I moaned. I heard him snicker, but I didn't give a fuck, he was making me come before anything happened. OH HOT DAMN, the man had a talent with his tongue.

He did the same thing with the right breast, but this time when he pulled away he blew cold air on it to make my already erect nipple even harder. A hiss went through my teeth, but, it felt so good.

His hands and mouth left my breasts and again with the slow and sensual shit, he made his way to my lady parts. He placed his mouth on the inside of my thigh and kissed down to my knee and back up and then switched to the other one. What was he trying to do, kill me?

He got to the place I desperately needed him to be and I let out a loud scream. "Fuck!" That's when we heard the door shut. _Oh shit, she's home_. I couldn't take this, he told me to be quiet and maybe she would go straight to her room. We got lucky, she yelled that she was home and went straight to her room. Thank you God!

He placed his fingers at my opening and inserted a finger and I sucked in my gasp. He pulled it out and inserted two fingers this time. I knew as soon as he put his mouth and that amazing tongue there I wouldn't last that long and I was right. As soon as I made that thought in my head, he plunged into me with his tongue.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. He muffled my scream with his mouth this time.

Steve then placed his fingers in me as well, taking his tongue and moving it to my clit and grazing it with his teeth. I again moaned his name this time in his mouth. That was it, I felt myself tighten around his fingers and I felt my body shudder and buck up towards him.

"God Steve, please. I want to feel you inside me. Please!" I begged. I can't believe I'm marrying this man and could have this for the rest of my life.

He gave me exactly what I wanted and plunged his cock into me with a hard and fast thrust. He started out slow but still hard, and hot holy hell, I knew I wasn't going to last long at all and again I would be floating in a pool of heaven. It didn't take to long for either of us, he came and screamed my name, I didn't get to his mouth fast enough to muffle it either. We stayed totally still, with him still inside of me, to make sure Alex didn't come to check if we were okay. We laughed at ourselves and that made our bodies grind together and sent a vibration through us which made Steve and I start all over again.

The next two weeks went by like a flash of lighting crossing the sky. Before I knew it, my wedding was five days away and we were heading back to the reservation.

Alex and Carolyn were sitting behind us on our flight there, they were chatting and giggling. I knew why Alex was acting like this. I was so happy that she was happy again. Steve and I had gone the next day after our little talk and made it official. We had gone and picked out a diamond ring for her and a matching diamond bracelet. I was taking her out the day before the wedding and Steve and I were going to tell her, and I was going to give her the bracelet to wear with her dress for the wedding. I was a little scared again of what she would say, but I did know that she loved me and I was already her mom, to me at least.

We arrived at the airport and the girls flew off the plane so fast, I smiled at them. Alex had the hugest smile on her face. When we got to the baggage claim she was all giggly with Carolyn, Steve and I was laughing so hard at them. That's when I saw them-Sam and Emily was standing there with my mom and Seth. Alex ran to Lyam and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and they were laughing together, while Carolyn was standing there. I heard Alex telling him how much she missed him and that brought a huge smile to his face. I hugged my mom and my brother-that's when I noticed him- he was staring at Carolyn. _OH SHIT! _Emily and I both just shook our heads at each other and hugged. I greeted Sam and he and Steve got our bags.

On the way there, Alex rode with Emily and Sam. Of course I saw that coming, she wanted to be with Lyam. I didn't let it get to me though. Carolyn on the other hand looked upset about it. She was in the front seat next to Seth, who was driving. My mom, Steve and I were in the back of my mothers car. I watched Seth, he didn't seem to know what to do. I wasn't sure if he had imprinted on Carolyn, but I intended to find out before this day was over.

The car ride to mom's was very quiet; I know mom had seen what I did. Seth kept peeking over and looking at Carolyn, I knew it. I give up! We got to the house in record time, I thought Seth wanted to get out of that car fast. As soon as we got to the house, he darted out of there and ran into the woods. Alex was bouncing over to us, they had beat us there. Her and Lyam were holding hands. Alex took one look at Carolyn and told us all, including Lyam, that she would be right back.

I watched as they both walked down towards the beach. They were gone for a while, then Carolyn came back with out Alex. _Hmm, wonder what is going on_. I headed down to the beach and Lyam was sitting there with her and she was in his arms. I could hear her crying. I looked down at Lyam.

"Lyam do you mind, I want to talk to Alexandra for a minute."

"Sure," he said to me, then looked back down at Alex. "Be right back okay?" He asked her with a smile and a wink. Man were they cute together. With a squeeze to her hand he walked back up towards the houses.

"Alex, are you ok?" I asked.

"No I'm not ok! Carolyn just went off on me for leaving her to ride with you all and Seth. She doesn't like Seth. I tried to explain that he's really nice and he's cool, but she wouldn't listen to me. She said I was a bad friend for going to him and not caring about her. But I've missed him like crazy, I've been waiting… actually counting down the days till I got to see him. It's not fair," she mumbled.

"I know. You really care about Lyam don't you?"

"Yeah, it's weird. It's like I've known him my whole life. I can tell him anything. I freakin broke up with Taylor for him. I just don't know what to do about Carolyn. She's my best friend, well she was," she finished with a shrug.

"She still is, trust me. You can't let guys come in between you. Even Lyam," I smiled at her. I figured since we were already talking I may as well tell her what I have been dying to tell her. "Alexandra, I have something I want to talk to you about. Do you think of me as a mom?" She looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Of course I do Leah. You are my mom. If I didn't, I wouldn't be telling you this." I hugged her, then went on. I pulled out the bracelet and gave her the box and told her not to open it yet.

"Listen, I asked your dad if we could make it official and he said yes. I want to adopt you. You would legally be my daughter and I would legally be your mom. Is that okay with you?" She surprised me by hugging me so fast and she started crying and so did I. I held my daughter for a long time. When all the tears were gone I opened the box for her.

I told her all about the special spot in the wedding she would have and she loved it all. I was so happy. She ran off to show Carolyn and apologize to her. Lyam came down looking for her and I made him sit and talk to me.

"Lyam listen, I know that imprinted on her. Did you know that I used to be a wolf?" He smiled and shook his head at me. Of course Sam would tell him.

"My mom told me about you. She said you were the strongest, bravest woman she ever knew and that you deserve every bit of happiness that will come your way." I had tears in my eyes again. I wiped them away and went on talking to him.

"Listen Lyam, I know it will be terrible for you to be away from her, but we live where we live. We can't move here. She will be staying here for another three weeks until we get back from our honey moon. After that we are going home. I'm sorry about that, I truly am. She wasn't okay when we left and I hate to do that to you and defiantly her. So spend as much time with her as you can. But, while Carolyn is here, let her have time too. Carolyn will be going home after the wedding. Her mom is coming to the wedding and picking her up. Then you can have your time, but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down," I smiled at him and laughed. "Be good to her okay, she's had a hard life." I got up and headed back to the house.

When I got up the next day, I headed into Seth's room to find Alex and Carolyn had already left for the day. I figured they had headed out to find Lyam and hang out for the day. I laughed to myself. I headed down the stairs to see my mom kissing Charlie and telling him goodbye. He had to work today. I smiled at them and headed into the kitchen. When I got there my mom already had food ready for me. Seth was sitting there at the bar kitchen table looking sad as hell. I walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Seth, you imprinted on Carolyn didn't you?" I asked, he just shook his head at me. I smiled at him. "Then why are you so sad Seth? Your supposed to be happy."

"She hates me, she told Alex that I scare her. I don't want to scare her, I'm not even really in love with her yet. I just want to be near her and be her friend, you know?" He looked at me with the saddest face I had ever seen on my little brother. He had always been a happy go lucky guy.

"Seth give it time. Look at Quil, he has a long wait to be happy with his imprint. Just give her some time, maybe she'll warm up to you. I'll talk to Alex and see if she can talk to her. Or maybe before she leaves I can have you take them to the movie's or something. We'll think of something Seth." I got up from the table and headed back in to see my mom.

Steve was hanging out with Sam today. I really didn't know if I liked that, Steve knew what Sam had done to me. I warned him to be nice.

The next several days went by me in a blur and I blinked and it was my wedding day. I was so jumpy I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Emily and my mom helped me in my dress. The beach was already decorated perfectly. Everything was in its place. I had Alex's ring that she had no clue about in my little bag by the alter. I was dressed in my form fighting white gown that was off the shoulder and had the most exquisite bead work and train. I loved this dress the first time I laid my eyes on it. It fit my personality perfectly.

All my girls were in their places and walking down the aisle, which consisted of white candles on high podiums that lined and formed the pathway in the sand. It was just before sunset and it looked amazing. When it was my turn to walk down the aisle I was already in tears, the sight of all of it was so beautiful. I saw my love standing at the end of the aisle and that made it worse.

Jake had offered to walk me down the aisle and I took him up on the offer…he had been my Alpha and my dad had died so I chose Jake. He smiled at me and took my hand and placed mine in Steve's. I barely remembered the walk down the aisle. I guess I did walk down it because I was already with Steve, but I didn't remember it, I was totally in a trance.

The minister said all the things we had decided for him to say and it was time for our part with Alex. I had told her she had a special part, but I didn't give her the details. The minister called for her to come over to the alter, her smile faded a little with apprehension, but she headed over to us. I smiled at her and the minister had us all hug first. Then he looked at me and I took her hands in mine. I started crying again looking into her eyes. Then I turned to look at the crowd first.

"As most of you know, Steve had this incredible daughter before we got together. I have grown to love her as my own and now we have made it official, she is now my daughter. I adopted her. I wanted my new daughter to have a special part in our wedding because she is now and forever a part of my life and this is the biggest day of it. So with that being said," I turned towards her. "Alex, you know how much you mean to me. I will take you as my daughter, I will love you like you are my own. Thank you for giving me your dad. I asked you if it would be okay if I became your mom and you gladly said yes. I thank you for opening your heart to me. I will always have a open mind and heart for you. Any time you need me, I'm here. I wanted you to know this and this is my vow to you. I love you Alexandra. I would give my own life for you."

I reached over and took the box out and gave Alex the ring as Steve came over and together, we put the ring on her finger. Then we all hugged and kissed. I looked over at the minister and he took back over. We said our vows and the unity candle was lit. Then he pronounced us husband and wife, Steve kissed me with so much passion I almost fell to the sand below our feet. We turned and everyone applauded for us and I went over and grabbed Alex's hand and the three of us walked back down the aisle towards the reception area that was set up on the cliffs.

The reception was beautiful, a large white tent was set up with round tables set every where. The tables had candles and white calla lilies in clear vases on them. The sun had set and now everything just glowed. The DJ announced us and we started our first dance. Steve spun me around to our favorite song called _I Melt_, by Rascal Flatts. Then it was Alex's turn to Dance with Steve. Jake spun me around the dance floor during this time. I thanked him for walking me down the aisle. A little bit later, we cut the cake and I shoved it in Steve's face. It was so funny Alex was shaking in a fit of laughter. I saw Lyam dancing with Alex and her face was all lit up with a smile.

I saw Seth go over and asked Carolyn to dance and she finally lit up and danced with him. He smiled at her while they danced and I loved that he was happy. Carolyn's mom on the other hand didn't look to happy about it. I frowned at that. I knew she would have to relax about it in the future, I went over to her and talked to her some trying to get her attention off of them. I saw them laughing with each other, I thought it was so cute.

After that, we danced and talked the night away, it was the happiest night of my life. Alex looked like she was having fun dancing with Lyam and Carolyn looked content too, she had her head on Seth's shoulder.

We would be leaving in the morning to go on our honey moon. We were going on a cruise and I couldn't wait. We still had to tell Alex that she would be staying here. So when the party was dying down and she looked like she was falling asleep we headed over there. We had to leave at five in the morning so we had to tell her now. We would have to say goodbye as well.

"Alex, we have another surprise for you. We know you thought you were going to have to go back home with Carolyn and her mom, but you are actually going to be staying here with your grandma. Are you okay with that?" We asked.

She was already jumping up and down and hugging Lyam. He was smiling and whispering something in her ear. Steve didn't like it too much, but I just patted his arm. She thanked us and Lyam walked her to the house. When the party was over we bid our goodbyes to all the guests and thanked them for coming to help us celebrate, then we both headed to the only hotel in town. We had already told Alex goodbye and she was so excited about spending more time with Lyam.

When we got to the hotel, it was already midnight, we were both so tired we both fell asleep right as we hit the bed. We had to wake up around four to get ready to go and I was already worn out.

The next morning we headed off on our honeymoon, but what we didn't know, was what was in store for us on the trip. Or what was in store for Alex and Lyam either. All of our lives were going to change in those couple of weeks… and in drastic ways.

**_So what did you think? Please let me know! I know I keep saying this but your comments keep me writing. What was your favorite part?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Twilight Saga, the wonderful writer Stephanie Meyer does! But I do own the other characters in this story. Alex, Liam, Sam Jr. Ty, Steve..these characters are mine.**

**_Ok so i want to thank my amazing and wonderful editor, Lindz babe you rock...you are a great and always there when I have a question...Thank you so much for everything you do. _**

**_I also want to thank all you readers you all are amazing! I love you all so much...Thanks to the ones that comment, you all are amazing! _**

**_Please leave me some comments!!! _**

Chapter 7 - When Love and Tragedy Collide (Alex's POV)

I was sitting with Liam at one of the tables, at my mom's and dad's wedding when all of the sudden they came over to me. They sat down next to me and told me the best news in the world. I was going to get to stay in La Push with my grandma and Liam. Two whole weeks with Liam here in La Push. I can spend time on the beach with him, go to the movies with him, and all kinds of things! Wow, I can't wait to start. I was jumping up and down with excitement. I hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"I get to stay here with you for two whole weeks." He smiled at me and we laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me again. I melted into his arms, content and happy.

I was so tired after my new mom and dad left, that Liam went ahead and walked me to my grandma's house. I almost fell but he caught me and picked me up and carried me the rest of the way into the house. He took me into Seth's room and laid me down on the bed. I guess he thought I was asleep, he whispered in my ear.

"I'm in love with you, one day you will be mine." When he said this he brushed the back of his hand down my cheek and then he was gone.

Wow, he was in love with me. I knew how I felt about him, but how can he be in love with me? I laid there unable to go to sleep now, thinking about what he said. Hours went by and I was still awake. I really cared about him but I wasn't sure if I loved him. I loved being with him and spending time with him, I was miserable without him around me.

I finally fell asleep around four in the morning.

I was running through the woods; running from something that I couldn't see. The only thing I saw was it's eyes. They were a beautiful brown color, but they were way too high up to be a person. More like a large horse. Every time I would turn around to see if it was still following me, there it was, staring right at me. The eye's drew me in and I stopped dead in my tracks. The creature that was definitely not a horse, it looked more like a wolf.

I looked at it and it just stood there staring at me. It was a beautiful creature. It was light brown with darker brown streaks throughout its fur. It had white around the mouth and nose and those piercing eye's that were still staring at me. His ears stood straight up, and still, he made a whining nose in his throat and I let out the breath I must have been holding. I didn't feel scared for some reason, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I took a step closer to him and his ears pinned to his head and he whined again. I stopped and spoke to him.

"I won't hurt you, will you let me touch you?" I asked.

He stood there staring at me and then he nodded his head. Wow, he's smart. It was like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes though. Like he was trying to communicate something important. I took another step closer to him and he didn't move at all this time, so I closed the gap between us and hesitantly stood there. I looked at him and noticed just how tall he really was. I looked up and straight into his eyes, I knew those eyes.

"Liam?" I whispered.

I sat straight up in my bed and was so out of breath. I couldn't believe that crazy dream. _What in the world was that_? I laid there for a while thinking about the wolf in my dream, he was so beautiful. I shook off the dream and looked around, I was no longer in Seth's bed, where Liam had left me, I was now in my new mom Leah's room. _How in the world did I get in here? Whatever, I'll just get up, get dressed, go down stairs and get something to eat. _When I got dressed after my shower, I was walking down the stairs when I heard his voice. Liam was here. I started to shake a little, the picture of him as a wolf popped into my head.

I shuddered and continued down the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen all talking stopped. I looked around and locked eyes with Liam and shuddered again. He looked at me and a look of worry crossed his face. I smiled at him and that look went away. I went over to sit at the table just as Seth came in the back door. He didn't look so well, I hope he's okay.

My grandma sat down a plate of pancakes and I put two on my plate and covered them with butter and syrup. I thought I was devouring them, but when I looked over at my uncle Seth and Liam, they were cramming the pancakes down their throats. I counted silently in my head and I know they both ate like fifteen each before I finished my second one. Liam caught me looking at him and he laughed, which in turn made me laugh. It loosened up all the tension in the room and we all relaxed and finished our breakfast.

After we ate, Liam had a brilliant idea. We would go swimming for awhile today and hang out on the beach, which is exactly what I wanted to do. I ran up the stairs to get changed into my bikini and headed downstairs to wait for Liam, he was already there and I had to stare, he looked so amazing. He was wearing a pair of white swim trunks with palm tree's with light blue around them, oh my god, and his bare chest. Rippled muscles went down his stomach, I didn't think I could breath. There was no way I looked that good in my baby blue bikini and matching flip flops, but he was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

Seth walked by him and slapped him on the head, and I had to laugh because Seth said 'oops' under his breath as he did it.

I smiled at him and put on my sandals and my matching glasses. I grabbed my beach towel and headed down to the beach. It was the perfect day to spend at the beach. It wasn't raining thank god.

I laid my towel down on the sand and stretched out on it. Liam had followed me all the way down here at a slower pace then I was walking. When he got down to me, I was sitting there waiting for him to help me with putting suntan lotion on my back. I twirled the bottle in my hand at him, with a smile on my face. He smiled at me and dropped down to his knees and said the most priceless words to me.

"Hello Beautiful." I know I was two shades of red right then, but I loved to hear him call me beautiful. I smiled up at him and tossed the bottle of lotion to him.

"Do you mind?" I asked, with the same smile on my face.

"Of course not. I'd do anything for you." He had a shocked look on his face, like I had asked something I shouldn't have. Or like I should have known the answer before I asked.

He lightly pushed me down on the towel, on my stomach, and spread the lotion all over my back, my shoulders, and my neck. I had already done my legs and he didn't even ask. Then when he was done he set the bottle down on my towel and took off. I watched him as he leapt into the ocean, he was so tall but graceful and beautiful at the same time. I should have been the one to say 'Hello Beautiful,' not him.

He came back over to me after about fifteen minutes of swimming. The water was dripping off of his rippled abs, my mouth just about hit the sand. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. He came over to me and said something, but I didn't hear him. I was just staring at him. His brilliant smile spread across his face and he leaned down to me and whispered in my ear again.

"Like what you see?" He licked his lips and took off again into the water. I felt like I was breathless--more like speechless. Did he just ask me that?

I laid there with my sunglasses on and let the sun bake my body. The sun felt so wonderful to me, but I still had all the thoughts of the dream, what he called me, the looks he was giving me, what he had asked me--all of it going into hyper drive inside my brain. I would give anything to be able to jump inside his head and know what he thought about me. I could have been dreaming last night when he said he loved me, but again I could have sworn I was awake. My dreams felt so real last night though.

I must have fallen asleep on the beach, because Liam was waking me up telling me to hurry up and get my stuff together because the rain was coming. I looked up at him, jumped up and when I looked up at the clouds I immediately noticed they were jet black. I grabbed my stuff, but I wasn't fast enough. The rain started to pour down and the drops that hit my sun baked skin, were as cold as ice. We ran for it as fast as we could causing me to fall like three times. Every time I lost my balance, Liam caught me before I could make contact with the ground. He kept laughing at my clumsiness but we kept on running.

We made it to my grandma's and got up on the porch. We stood there watching the rain for a few minutes in silence. Then all of the sudden he turned around and kissed me. At first I was startled, then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We stood there for only seconds kissing, but it was so magical kissing him in the rain. When the kiss was over he took my face in his hands and bent his head down to me and we connected our foreheads and stared at each other.

I don't know how or why, but I felt so complete being with him and around him. When I was away from him I remembered feeling empty, like I wasn't whole anymore and the moment I saw him again I was me again, I was whole. I must have shivered because he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You better get in before you freeze," He whispered softly into my hair. I didn't want to move away from his arms, he was so warm.

"Do I have too?" I asked him, comfortable in his warm embrace.

He laughed and I didn't even think about moving.

"No you don't have to, but if you don't you won't be able to go on our date tonight." With that he kissed my head again and ran out into the rain towards his house.

I walked into grandma Sue's house and went up to my new room here. I was so worried about the date. _What did he mean date? Oh god what do I wear? Carolyn had already gone home, so who do I go to for help? _I figured I had a new grandma down stairs maybe I could ask her.

So I walked down the stairs to find her--she wasn't hard to find. She was sitting in the living room watching TV. She saw me come in and gave me a smile, then I guess she saw my face and looked a little worried. I walked over to the couch across from the chair she was in and sat down.

"Um…… can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can Alex, you can ask me anything," she said, still with that worried look on her face.

"Well, you know I hung out with Liam today right? It started to rain on us and when we got up to the porch he told me I should go in so I wouldn't get cold. I told him I didn't want to, and he said I should because then I wouldn't be able to go on our date tonight. Well I've never been on a date before and I have no clue what to wear."

I watched as she smiled and shook her head then stood up and grabbed my hand. She led me up the stairs and back into the room I was staying in. It had been Leah's and as she crossed the room, she opened the closet and I about hit the floor. There was a crazy amount of clothes in there. Grandma Sue looked at me and picked out a perfect light blue strapless dress, it was beautiful. It had matching shoes and a blue flower to go in my hair.

I couldn't wait to try it on. Usually I didn't like dresses but this was a perfect dress for my date with Liam. I wanted to look perfect for him. I was so jittery when I was getting dressed. My grandma Sue did my hair too, she pulled it part up in a clip and curled it a little bit more. I had the dress on and the shoes, I didn't have any jewelry and I wondered why she didn't think about that, but she didn't and I let it go. I was too worried about the date to think about one thing too long.

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. I looked beautiful. I couldn't wait to see his face when he sees me in this. I wonder where we were going for our date or what we are doing on our date. Im so freaked out.

I heard a knock on the door and Seth went to answer it. I walked down the stairs slowly, these heels were crazy. I had never worn heels before, but I loved them. When I made it to the bottom stair, there he was standing in a pair of kaki pants and a navy blue dress shirt. He had on a silver and blue watch and black shoes. I was stunned when I looked at him. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I met his eyes with mine and gasped, he was standing there just like me. I blushed and smiled at him and he came over and took my hand and kissed it, which made me blush even more.

He kept hold of my hand and led me outside, to his dad's truck who was waiting inside. He smiled at me and I nervously mumbled some sort of greeting. We both got in and headed somewhere, I had no clue where we were going. We drove for a while, Liam kept sneaking peeks at me and it kept making me blush.

Finally Sam stopped the truck and parked. We were in Port Angeles. I only had been here once and that was when we were planning Leah's wedding. We were parked in front of a Italian restaurant called LaBella Italia. Wow, I loved Italian food. He opened the door for me to exit the truck and Sam told us he would be back in about two hours. _Wow, that gives us plenty time to eat and talk._ Liam took my hand again and led me into the restaurant.

The waitress took us to a back booth and gave us our menu's, then asked for our drink orders.

"I'll have a Coke," I said timidly. I was so going to be shy tonight.

"I'll have the same," He told the girl. He didn't look at her at all, he just kept eye contact with me.

We sat there for a little while in complete silence just looking at each other. I wasn't about to break the silence, I was still a little nervous. I sat there twisting my fingers around my other fingers, braiding them. He broke the silence first. To me he seemed so much more mature then me, he was only eleven. I was getting ready to turn eleven in five weeks, but to me he acted so much more mature than normal boys his age.

"So your birthdays coming up, I knew you would be at home by then and I wanted to do something special for you for your birthday. That's why I invited you on this date, that and I love spending time with you. But, what I'm getting at, well…" he started to look like the nervous one. He pulled out a black box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy early birthday Alexandra. I hope you like it. I picked it out for you right after you left last time. I saw it and thought about you."

I looked at him and then down at the box, I felt like I would cry, he was so sweet. My birthday wasn't for five more weeks, but he was right, he more than likely wouldn't be there, I would be back home for my birthday. It made me a little sick to my stomach thinking about not being with him for my birthday. I wanted him to be there. Before I opened my present, I stopped with my hands on the box lid. I looked over at him and he was watching me. I took a deep breath and said what I was thinking.

"But, I want you to be at my birthday party. I understand why you won't be, but I wish you would be." I let the tear that was threatening to fall, trail a slow path down my cheek.

He saw the tear and came around the table and sat on the booth seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me. I ended up crying in his arms, it was breaking my heart. I was going to have to say goodbye to him again and I might not see him again. It was only the first day of two weeks of me being here and I was already thinking about our goodbye. I knew I would have to stop, I was here with him now, I should enjoy it. So I wiped the tears away and sat up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged me again and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, I just nodded my head yes. "I know what you mean, I would love to be there and if I can be I will be I promise you. I know your thinking about leaving too and so am I. I wish more than anything that you lived here. I'll make you a promise right here and now. I will always be here for you. If you ever need me, call me and I'll be there. Even if you just need to talk. Open your present," he said with a smile.

I could tell he was feeling down thinking about the same thing I was, being apart was going to kill us both again.

I opened the box that now sat in front of me and was stunned. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was a silver link charm bracelet. There was a heart charm on it and a diamond ring held it together. I looked at it and held it in my hand. It was too much, I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"It's too much Liam," I whispered

"Nothing is too much for you Alexandra, it's a promise bracelet, it lets you know that I'm always here like I said, you're always in my heart."

He was so sweet, I knew at that moment, even being ten years old, I knew I was in love with him. I know its weird to find love at ten and that some people would say it's just a crush, but I knew in my heart that he would always be there for me. There had to be a way for us to be around each other and be able to talk to each other. I needed to be around him or I would die. I know, over dramatic, but it felt like it was the truth. Hey, I'm only ten right?

He took the bracelet from my hands and put it on me. It fit perfectly and I loved it. Since he was still sitting next to me, I reached over and kissed him very softly, and slowly pulled back.

"Thank you, I love it, Liam," I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

Our food came right as I got his name out of my mouth. I was so hungry, but I didn't want to eat, I wanted to talk to him and spend time with him. But, I was with him so I guess it counts as spending time with him. I laughed at myself for that thought.

We sat there for the rest of our two hours and talked and ate. I had never laughed so much in my life, then we talked about my mom and I told him the whole story. About how she died and how I took care of my dad. We talked about his family and his brothers and his baby sister, that was on the way. Emily was almost eight months pregnant now. He was excited about his baby sister.

When our time was over, we walked out to the restaurant and Sam was already there and waiting to pick us up. Liam opened the door for me and I climbed in. We headed back towards La Push. On the way back, Liam grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. I smiled up at him and didn't even think of pulling it away. We rode back in complete silence again and when we reached grandma Sue's, Liam walked me all the way to the door, kissed me again and went to get back into his dad's truck…but then he stopped.

"Um Alex, I won't be around in the morning. I have something special to do. I will come get you in the afternoon and we can hang out. Okay?" He asked.

I was totally bummed. I wanted to spend the whole day with him again. I missed him when he wasn't around. I looked down at my bracelet and then back up at him and shook my head at him. He could tell I was sad. He ran back over to me and hugged me and told me he would see me as soon as he could. He kissed me again and then went back to the truck. I watched as the truck left and I knew that tomorrow would be a very long day without him.

I walked in and went straight to my room, changed and put on my pj's--a long sleeved blue and pink top with pink plaid with blue and green striped pants.

After I got dressed, I went over and curled up into a pink chair and grabbed my journal. I sat there for two hours writing about all that happened today and all the stuff on the date and the bracelet. I wrote about how I felt about Liam. It took over six pages to write about everything I was feeling. After that, I headed over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight Liam," I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and I dreaded the day. I just wanted to stay in bed all day and not get out till he came for me. I thought about doing just that, but Seth knocked on my door. I got up out of bed and answered the door and told him to come in.

I went back to the bed and sat down, he took the pink seat I was sitting in last night to write in and sat down also. He smiled at me and I didn't know what to say to him.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me today? I'm heading into Port Angeles and I know that Liam is busy today, so I figured I could see if you wanted to go with me."

"Did Liam put you up to this?" I asked. Seth looked at me for a second and looked so guilty I knew Liam had put him up to it. " Sorry Seth I have plans of my own today. Have a good time though," I said. I walked past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I heard him walk out of my room muttering something about girls and attitudes. I laughed at that. I wasn't really mad, it was kind of sweet of him to be worried about me, but for him to ask Seth to keep me busy bothered me. Was there something I wasn't supposed to know or was there someone else he liked and he was just being nice to me. That couldn't be it though, not after what he said last night at the restaurant.

I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and my usual pair of shoes. I still had on the bracelet he gave me last night. I walked down and headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and headed towards the beach.

I was playing with the bracelet, when I saw a pair of boys watching me. I looked over towards them and smiled. They looked just like Liam, I figured they were his brothers. They both looked at each other and then came towards me.

"Hi im Sam Jr. and this is my brother Ty, we're Liam's brothers. You're Alex right?"

"Yeah, I am," I said a little angrily. He still had people watching out for me. But in a way it was sweet.

Ty snickered at me and I shot him my evil stare. He stopped immediately.

"Well, Alex, um Liam isn't going to be able to be around today at all. He wanted us to come and tell you that. He didn't want you to think he stood you up. Okay, well we have to go."

They went to turn around but I stopped them.

"Hey, tell him I said hi. And that well…….. Um yeah tell him I'll miss him being around today," I said.

They smiled at me again and shook their heads and left. Man a whole day by myself.

I sat down on a beached tree and wished I had gone with Seth, I was so bored. I sat there playing with my bracelet for a long time and watched as the ocean waves racked in and off the shore. The rocks were so pretty, they were all different colors. Greens, blues, and purples. It was magnificent. I sat there day dreaming for a long time and I looked up just in time to see Liam's mom, Emily, walking down the beach.

She was so pregnant, I had to smile at her. She looked so sweet to me. She sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing out here?" She asked me

"Nothing, just sitting. I'm a little bored. I should have went ahead and went with Seth, but I didn't feel like shopping. I kind of miss my dad and Leah. I've never been away from my dad." I had my feet pulled up to my chest and my chin on my knees.

All of the sudden, I saw Liam, he smiled right at me. He came running down the beach towards me. Emily didn't even have time to say anything to me. He stopped right in front of his mom.

"Thanks mom," He said as she got up and kissed him on the cheek. Then he took the seat she had been in.

He took my hand and kissed it.

" So, what has you so down?" He asked. Was it written on my face or something?

I put my face down and just sat there, without saying anything at first. Then, being Liam, he put his hand under my chin to lift it up. He made me look him in the eye's.

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

"Well, I kind of miss my dad and I was so bored without you around it all just hit me. I've never been away from my dad and I have this weird feeling something is going to go wrong and it scares me," I said. He could get me to tell him anything.

"Alex, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. But, I'm here now. Your dad will be fine, Okay? No more worrying." He kissed my cheek, and then wrapped me up in his arms.

We sat there for a long time, with him just holding me. All of the sudden he got up and dragged me up with him, he wouldn't let go of my hand, but he didn't say anything either.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I want you to have dinner with my family. Please?" He asked, I nodded my head yes.

"But we have to stop at my grandma's and let her know," I told him. We went there first and of course, she was fine with it.

We went to his house and hung out in his living room until dinner was done and when it was, we all sat around the table eating. All the boys in this house ate like pigs. It was like they wolfed down everything in their sight. Emily kept smiling at Liam and me as he kept making me laugh. I watched as Sam and Emily were holding hands and smiling at each other too. You could just see and feel how much in love they were.

The night continued like this for a while, we played a board game together and then Liam walked me home. Just like every other night, he kissed me goodnight and I went inside.

My first week flew by with Liam with me everyday. He was so much fun to be with, I enjoyed being with him. I had forgot all about the worries I had about my dad almost all together, but I shouldn't have.

It was Monday morning of the second week that I was supposed to be here, when I was walking down the stairs and I heard grandma Sue scream. I ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was standing with the phone in her hands. She looked up at me with tears streaking down her face. All I could do was stare at her.

It was as if all time stopped--no time didn't exist at all. She just stared back at me, when all of the sudden the house was full. Liam was behind me with his arms wrapped around me. Seth had come in to be with his mom. Sam was there and so was Emily. And a couple of other people I didn't know.

I didn't even know what was happening and I knew I really didn't want to know. I looked over at my new grandma and her tear streaked face. I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Alex, um… that was Leah on the phone."

**So what do you think happened? Let me know what you think...**

**Also Check out my blog, I have the outfits for this chapter on there plus the playlist for this story! I post the teasers on there as well..**

******.com/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I want to again thank a very special person to me...she was sick and still finished this chapter for me. My beta, Lindz you are amazing and I hope you feel better right away! Love you woman. I want to thank all my readers too and all the girls on FFFW I love you all hard. You all mean the world to me. Thanks so much for reading.**

**This chapter is a sad one so warning you might need some tissues. **

**As always, I do not own the Twilight characters. I do how ever own the characters listed on my profile. **

**Oh I must say this before I get a million messages about this, yes Alex and Liam are getting closer, no they aren't too close. But in this chapter he tries to be there for her when she really needs him. He feels that bond between them and it pushes him to feel the things he is feeling. You will understand what I mean in the next couple of chapters more. **

Chapter 8 - Breathe, Just Breathe (Alex's POV and Liam's)

(Alex's POV)

"Okay, so mom was on the phone, why are you all looking at me like that?" I said.

I felt the panic rising in my stomach again, it felt like I was a piece of glass waiting to be shattered into little slivers, broken on the floor. All they would have to say is one word and my world would cease to exist. I know it had to be something terrible with the way they were all looking at me. Even the ones I didn't even know. I looked around the room slowly and the last person's eyes I connected with were Liam's. He had tears in his eyes and I knew it was something really bad.

"What's going on?" I whispered to no one in particular.

Liam wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I looked to my new grandma Sue and she came closer to me. All I could do was stare at the agony in her eyes.

"Alex honey, I think you might want to sit down." I shook my head no, I was getting pissed. _Why can't they just say what happened? _Crush me fast, isn't it supposed to hurt less that way? Like a band-aid, pull it off fast and it lessens the pain. But really I knew it didn't. "Honey, something happened on the cruise. Um, well your dad and Leah were out walking on the deck and something happened, I don't have all the details yet, but your dad went over board, honey. They……"

I didn't hear another word she said after over board. I fell to the ground. I felt like time had stopped, my world had collapsed. I couldn't breath, it felt like my heart stopped in my chest. He was gone. My daddy gone. My daddy gone………………………….

(Liam's POV)

I was pissed, I was supposed to meet Alex and spend time with her today and I had to go out on patrol, because there was a vampire in the area that we didn't know the scent of. We never found that vampire. We searched all day for it, but it was like it just disappeared into thin air.

I had asked Seth to take Alex out shopping with him in Port Angeles, but of course she declined. I wanted her to have a good day, but of course she wouldn't let me help her. I wish I could have been with her all day, but the life of a wolf can be complicated at times. Okay, most of the time.

Towards the middle of the day, I started to get this weird feeling, the connection with my imprint was a little stronger all of the sudden. It was like she was in pain, which caused me to feel it too. I clutched at my chest. My brother Sam heard what was going on in my head since we were all connected. He came over to me and told me him and Ty would go check on her, because if I did I would never leave her side. I agreed to this and kept looking for the leech.

When they came back, they told me she didn't look too good, but she had asked them to tell me hi, which made me smile. It made me feel good that she was thinking about me. But I could still feel the connection between us dragging me towards her. I worried about her so much.

We kept searching for about another hour when I just couldn't take it anymore so I phased and headed towards my house to talk to my mom about it. She agreed to go down and talk to my Alex and keep her company till I could get to her. I smiled at my mom and hugged her, then headed back out with our pack.

When we got done searching for the vampire, with no clue where in the world he went, I let the pull of my imprint lead me towards her. She was still on the beach, where my brothers had found her. My mom was still with her and talking to her, when I headed towards her.

"Thanks mom," I told her as I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged me back and whispered in my ear.

"Liam, she's not okay, she feels lonely and homesick. She needs you right now. I'm going to talk to your brothers and see what we can do to make it where you can be with her and not out on patrol." She kissed my cheek and headed towards home.

I sat down right where my mom had been, I looked over at her sad face. Even with me right next to her, she was still sad. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her chin up, so she was looking directly into my eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. _I hope she isn't mad at me_. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes that I could so easily get lost in forever.

"Well, I kind of miss my dad and I was so bored without you around it all just hit me. I've never been away from my dad and I have this weird feeling something is going to go wrong and it scares me," she told me. So I hadn't done anything to make her mad, she was homesick.

I didn't want her to be sad, though it made me feel good to know that she missed me when I wasn't around. I always wanted to be around her. I had been a real hard ass this morning to my brothers and the pack, because of how much it hurt to be away from her. Its going to be so hard when she goes home again.

"Alex, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but I'm here now. Your dad will be fine, okay? No more worrying." I lifted my hand from her chin to her cheek and brushed my thumb over her cheek.

I was wondering why she would be worried about her dad, when I heard my alpha howl in the distance. I was instantly filled with dread as I realized I was going to have to leave her again. This sucks. I looked over at her and came up with an excuse real quick. I asked her to have dinner with my family tonight. I walked her back to Sue's house so she could tell her and then we headed to my house. We hung out in the living room for a little while and then I came up with the excuse that I wanted to change. I headed up the stairs and snuck out my window. I ran into the woods to phase, once I did I heard yelling in my head.

"What's going on?" I said, but no one answered me. I got really pissed about the third time I asked that I yelled. " What the fuck is going on?" Finally my brother Sam told me they found the vampire and already took care of it, that I didn't have to leave Alex this time. I thanked him and went back inside.

Alex was standing in the kitchen with my mom laughing. I was glad she seemed happy again. We ate dinner together that night, it was so peaceful to me to have her with me and my family. I never wanted her happiness to end. It made my whole body fell light when she was happy, her smile spread across her face every time she looked up at me.

I noticed every time this happened my mom and dad would just beam at each other. It also made them happy that we were happy.

The rest of the week, I was always at Sue's before Alexandra woke up and spent every second with her. I hated to be away from her so much, that every night I snuck out of my window to go be near her. I just laid there near Sue's, in the woods, listening to her slow steady breath go in and out of her body. It was calming to my restless self to be near her. I needed her and I just hope she needed me.

The whole week flew by too fast-I would only have one more week with her. That thought was killing me. I didn't know how I was going to deal with not seeing her, touching her, being with her, everyday. It was Monday morning when earth shattering news came to the pack, one of our retired wolves, Alex's new mom, had phased again. When we all phased we could hear her screaming for Steve in her head.

"NO NOT MY STEVE, THIS ISN'T FAIR, WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY. STEVE! STEVE! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" She screamed over and over. It was hard to stay in wolf form listening to her go through this. My dad was beyond words as were most of us. But my dad and her had an old connection that I didn't really know too much about.

She was on the cruise with Steve when something happened to him. From what we know Jake and my dad were together right now getting information from her and trying to talk to her in their heads to get her to phase back. I knew that Alex was going to need me more than anything right now. She had been right, something bad had happened to her dad.

The whole pack took off to Sue's house - my pack would be there for Alex. She was a part of me, if she hurt I did, and in return so did they. When we were together in the back of Sue's house we could hear my dad and Jake talking. I went over to my dad, still in wolf form, and asked him what happened.

He told me that Steve had fallen overboard somehow and they haven't found him. My heart crashed for my imprint. She was going to be devastated. I wanted to run up to her and hold her right now and not let go. My dad heard my thoughts and shook his big black head at me. I went back into the woods to phase back and walked into the house, they had already told Sue what had happened. My mom was with Sue and as soon as I came in she rushed to me and hugged me. I just wanted to hug and hold Alex not my mom. My Alex hadn't woken up yet, so I had to wait to hold her. I was freaking out, I didn't know how she was going to handle this. I just knew that I would be here for her, I would be her rock. I would be her strength.

Finally my dad and Jake, who couldn't even be in the same room very much, got Leah to phase back. She was in her room on the ship and had smashed up the whole cabin.

All of the sudden I heard Alex wake up moving around her room and apparently so did everyone else because every one of my pack family was staring at the ceiling. My mom looked at me and frowned. Sue went over to grab the phone and call Leah, she thought Alex might need Leah. I went to stand in front of everyone, but off to the side, that way I could be right behind her when they told her. I had no clue how we were going to tell her this.

Each footstep down those stairs felt like it took hours in between the next one. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. All of the sudden Sue screamed, I heard Leah screaming on the other line. My dad ran out and phased so he could talk to Leah. The next thing I knew it was like time stopped and Alex was staring at all of us demanding to know what was going on.

She didn't even see me standing there yet, she was staring right at Sue, who was crying with the phone still in her hands. She looked at Alex and you could tell she didn't want to tell her, I was standing right behind Alex now and I could feel the pain welling up in her, she could tell something was horribly wrong.

Sue looked at her and opened her mouth once and nothing came out, she tried again and all Sue could say was a couple of words.

"Alex, um… that was Leah on the phone." That's all Sue could say.

She just stood there staring at Alex, still crying. Alex stood there for like a minute and then Alex acted all calm for some reason.

"Okay, so mom was on the phone, why are you all looking at me like that?" she said.

Alexandra's face went from calmness of an ocean to a tidal wave of emotions. One second it was calm, then the next it was like a scared little girl, then an angered little kitten. Over and over again, her facial expressions changed. I loved all of them, but I was so scared she wouldn't make it through this. Her dad and her were always together. He was all she had for years after her mom died.

I could tell by those looks on her face that it would only take one thing, one little word, and she would break and crumble. I was scared I wouldn't be able to help her through this. I looked over at my mom and she just nodded her head and gave me a knowing look. She always knew what I was thinking just by looking at me. Alex hadn't even looked at me yet, she was looking at everyone around the room and the looks on their faces described the horror she was about to be told.

"What's going on?" She whispered. I felt my own tears well up.

I couldn't take the thought of her being in pain anymore as I gently wrapped my arms around her from behind. She still wouldn't look at me. I held her tightly trying to keep her from falling or keep her together, I'm not really sure which. But I was scared she would crumble as soon as she heard what happened to her dad.

Sue came closer to her and looked her in the eyes. _Here we go._ Sue told her she should sit down, but Alex wouldn't do it, I tightened my grip on her.

"Honey, something happened on the cruise. Um, well your dad and Leah were out walking on the deck and something happened, I don't have all the details yet, but your dad went overboard, honey. They……" That was all Sue got out, before Alex turned to me after standing there for a minute. She looked me in the eyes and just said three words and she collapsed.

"My daddy's gone." Her eyes rolled, but I held her in my arms tightly, she didn't hit the floor. I swept her up into my arms and took her to Leah's old room. I laid her on the bed, everyone was going crazy and buzzing around the room. I just sat there and held her hand.

She didn't wake up that whole night. Our doctor that stays here on the rez said she was just in shock over what had happened and she would come to probably tomorrow. Sue stayed with her all day. Sue's a nurse at the hospital and knows what she is doing. I wanted to stay right here and there was no way they were going to make me leave her side now. My dad tried, but my mom made him leave me alone.

That night Jake and my dad set off towards where Leah was, which was near the Bahamas. She was staying on the Grand Bahama Island at the Sheraton resort. Steve had fallen somewhere in between Bimini island and Grand Bahama Island. So my dad and Jake were going there to help with the search and to help Leah. They both had been her alpha's at one point in time. Seth was staying to help his mom with Alex, even though I told him to go, that I was here for Alex. Leah told him to stay so he did. Carolyn was coming to be with Alex too so that is the other reason Seth stayed. I don't blame him for that one.

The next morning she still hadn't woke up and I was getting a little scared. So I asked everyone to step out of the room. They did as I asked, only because I told my mom that I needed this and I thought begging her might work. So as soon as they were gone I went over to her bed and crawled in with her, I wrapped my arms around her small frame and whispered into her ear.

"Alexandra, I'm here. I know your freaking out. I understand your scared, but please just wake up and we can deal with everything. …….. I'm scared I'm going to lose you, you can't leave me already. ……………….. I need you and I know you need me. ………. I'm here………….. Please Alex, wake up." I was in tears by this time. I might act and look way older then eleven, but right now I felt my age for the first time since I phased.

She didn't react to me at all so I went to get out of the bed and let everyone back in.

"UM," she groaned. I ran back to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Alex, please open your eyes," I begged.

Her eyes started to flutter open slowly. She blinked a couple of times and finally her eyes were all the way open and her beautiful pools of blue were staring at me, filled with agony. I yelled for my mom and Sue. They came in and Sue called the doc to come back to the house to look at Alex and make sure she was okay.

Alex wouldn't look at anyone but me. I kept eye contact with her the whole time the doctor checked her out. When he was done he talked to Sue and my mom out in the hall. When they were finally out there, she grabbed my hand and asked me to come closer with her eyes. I walked closer to her and sat on the bed. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Is it true?" She whispered. I couldn't speak I just nodded my head.

The tears erupted from her eyes as she broke down. She moved her head over to my lap and sobbed into me. I picked her up and cradled her into my chest, rocking back and forth slowly. I let her cry, I didn't try to stop her, it was something she needed and I would give anything. There was no talking, just rocking and crying. She cried herself out and finally fell back to sleep, I was still holding her. I tried to put her down but she tensed up as soon as I tired, so I decided I would just hold her all night.

She slept most of the night in my arms, but it was a restless slumber. She kept crying out in her sleep for her daddy to come back, it broke my heart a little more each time. She was in so much pain and it hurt. She was a part of me so I felt every part of her pain inside my heart. But to me it was doubled, because it wasn't just her pain, I felt my pain too, my pain for her, for what she was going through.

The next morning she woke up and just laid in my arms again. No crying this time, but she didn't want to move away from me. So I held her again. But around noon, Leah called and told us that they hadn't found anything and that made the crying start again. She wouldn't eat or even move, she just wanted me to hold her and that was all. I went to put her down so I could go to the bathroom, but she grabbed me in a death grip, I could have gotten out of course, but I didn't try. I sat back down and I heard a soft whisper come from her lips.

"Please don't leave me."

"Alex, honey I have to go to the bathroom, I promise I won't leave you. I just have to go to pee. I'll be right back." She didn't let go of me and I didn't want to piss my pants so I loosened her grip on me and yelled for my mom to come and sit with her. She did and I ran to the bathroom, by the time I got done, Alex was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was screaming my name. I ran back to the room and Sue and the doctor were trying to poke her with a needle. I ran to her side and grabbed her and told her I was there. She crawled into my lap again. I held her and asked Sue what was going on. She told me that the doctor wanted to give her a sedative and move her to the hospital.

I was freaking out, I didn't want her to go to the hospital, but I wanted her to get better. So I helped them give her the shot. I looked down at her and she was staring at me, I could see the betrayal in her eyes. I wanted to look away from them but I couldn't. My mom came over and put her arm on my shoulder, trying to tell me I was doing the right thing, but I felt like I had betrayed her, like I had hurt her. Something I had never wanted to do.

I rode in the ambulance that took her to the hospital. Carolyn arrived at the time we were pulling away. Seth volunteered to bring her to the hospital, I could see her crying into his chest as we pulled away.

We arrived at the hospital and straight to her room. I stayed with her, I never left her side. I begged for her to eat for days, but she just laid there staring up at the ceiling, she wouldn't even look at me anymore. Carolyn stayed with her too. Of course they were best friends, but Alex wouldn't even look at her. I was getting scared she would never snap out of it.

Two weeks went by and she was the same, just staring at the ceiling. They had to put a feeding tube in her and that just about killed me. I was in so much pain all the time, but I would take it for her. I would take all the pain in the world if she would just get better. I even tried to bargain with God. I told him that if she would just get better I would do anything he wanted me to do. Just let her get better.

During the third week there, she started to come around. The first word out of her mouth was my name. I told her I was right there and squeezed her hand and she looked at me.

Our eyes met and the tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"My dad's gone isn't he?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say to her. I just looked at her at first and she asked me again. "Liam, please tell me he's not gone," she said.

"Alexandra, I don't know, they haven't found him yet." I had to tell her the truth we can't lie to our imprints. But when I told her that, I wish I would have lied. The pain in her eyes was tremendous, I wished I could take it all away.

"Liam, hold me," she said through her tears. I got in the hospital bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. She felt so weak and so small in my arms. She had lost a lot of weight. I hated the thought of her being so small and fragile, like she could break at any second and she could be taken from me.

The next couple of days went by okay, she started to get better. By the end of the week they let her go back to Sue's. They still hadn't found her dad. The day after we got back to Sue's and out of the hospital, Leah called Sue in tears. My dad and Jake were still with her, I could hear them in the background of the phone. I heard Leah tell Sue that she was coming home, that they were calling the search off, that they said he was dead. I looked over at Alex sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked over at me and it was like she already knew, the tears that were so constantly on her face now streamed down her cheeks. She nodded her head at me once and I went straight to her and held her tight.

I wouldn't let go, I couldn't even if I wanted too.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Attention: I want to thank my amazing Beta Lindz babe you rock my world, I love you babe! To my readers: I don't know what I would do without you all. My girls on FFFW you all are amazing and I love you all hard. My readers on here you all rock just as much._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight saga characters, I do however own the characters that are listed on my profile._**

**_This chapter was a hard one to write. Its very sad so get your tissues. Thanks for reading._**

Chapter 9 - Hard to say goodbye (Alex's POV)

I watched as my grandma Sue was on the phone with my mom, I had the feeling I knew what Leah was saying. It was written all over Sue's and Liam's faces.

_My dad was gone….. He was DEAD!_

I just sat there on the couch watching, I could feel myself shutting down. Everything was getting fuzzy again. I tried to push away those feelings. _I don't want to end up in the hospital again. I don't want to scar everyone again. _It worked for now. I figured if I just pushed all the horrible feelings inside me, that I could at least act ok. I just hope it works.

Liam watched me the whole time Sue was on the phone. I could feel the tears leak out of my eyes, I didn't wipe them away at all. I just let them fall. Felt them wash down my cheeks and fall to the floor. It was like everything around me was flying around in a circle, the only things standing still was Sue, Liam, and me. I kept eye contact with Liam for a few minutes and I nodded my head at him, signaling that I was ok. He came straight to me and hugged me close to him. But, he wasn't who I wanted, Liam wasn't who I needed.

_I wanted my Daddy…….. He was who I needed….NO ONE ELSE!_

I pulled away from him and ran away from everything and everyone. As I was going out of the front door, I ran right into Seth and Carolyn. I didn't realize at the time, but he was holding her in his arms and she looked like she had been crying. He looked down at me for a second, I have no clue what my face looked like at this moment, but he let go of me like I was on fire or something. I left them all there starring at me running down the road. I made it the beach in minutes and as soon as I made it to the tree I had sat on many times before, I let out the most agonizing scream I have ever screamed in my ten years of live. Well eleven years.

Today is my birthday and I just wanted to die. I wanted to be with my dad. No one had even thought about it being my birthday, not that I cared much. I didn't feel like celebrating anything. I screamed again and again, with the tears still falling down my cheeks. No one came after me, no one at all. My thoughts were going everywhere again and I couldn't control them.

_Im supposed to be back at home, in school with my friends. Im supposed to be happy and having a huge birthday party. Not here, Not crying, Not wanting to die……._

I sat on that tree almost all day, I just stared out at the ocean. I was thinking about times I had with my dad, before Leah came into our lives. When it was just me and him. No one else.

When he taught me to ride my bike in the park, when he pushed me on the swings in the park, dinners we had together. Then I started thinking about him, the way he laughed, his smile, his eyes, the way it felt when he hugged me. It was all too much. He can't be gone he just couldn't.

"WHY WOULD YOU TAKE MY DADDY AWAY?" I screamed at God over and over. " HE'S ALL I HAVE!"

That made me think about Leah, _it wasn't true anymore, my dad wasn't all I had. I still had Leah. That is if she still wanted me. What if she didn't? What would happen to me? _I could feel the panic build up in me, but again I pushed it down. Holding everything inside me, every emotions, every thoughts, and feelings. Keeping it all tucked away deep within myself.

It was almost sunset when Liam and Carolyn came looking for me. I had my knees up to my chest still setting on that same tree. I didn't even see them coming, the only thing I remember was them sitting down on either side of me. Liam took my hand in his.

"Alex, its time to head back to Sue's house. Alex? Alex?" He waved his hand in front of my face as he said my name over and over. He had a worried look on his face. I had heard everything he said, but I acted like I hadn't. I just sat there looking at the ocean.

_Why did it have to be my dad?_

The thoughts that ran through my head all day were getting worse and worse, I actually thought at one time in the day, why it had been my dad and not Leah. I cried for a long time after that one. I loved Leah, I really didn't mean it, but I wanted my dad. I heard Carolyn's voice next.

"Lexi, we need to go in, its getting ready to rain. Please?" she asked. I looked over at my best friend, well before Liam anyways. She had always called me Lexi, no one else could ever get away with it but her. I shook my head yes to her and they both helped me up and we headed towards grandma Sue's.

When we walked into Sue's house, Sue and Seth were standing in the living room, looking right at me. They were smiling at me, something I didn't want to see. _How could someone smile at a time like this. A time where I just wanted to run away and never come back. _But there was more then just them there. There was balloons and presents and a cake sitting on the table_. _Then they screamed the three words that would break me in two again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX."

I just stood there staring at them, I looked each of them in the eyes then turned around and slowly headed up the stairs. When I made it to my room, I threw myself on the bed and cried until my eyes had nothing left in them to cry.

_It wasn't a happy birthday, I would never have another happy birthday again. _

Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep that night.

The next couple of days went like this: I woke up, got dressed, headed down stairs to get something to eat because if I didn't Liam or Carolyn would bug me till I did. Then I would head out to the beach and sit there all day till it was time to go back to bed. I didn't talk to anyone, or smile, or laugh, I just sat there. I didn't even cry anymore. I didn't have anymore tears left in me to cry.

Leah got back two days after the phone call that told us that they had called the search off. She barely said two words to me since then. She won't even look at me, even though I really haven't given her the chance. _Maybe I was right, maybe she wouldn't want me after all._

We were having a memorial for my dad tomorrow, since they didn't find his body we couldn't burry him. So we and when I say we I mean Leah decided to have a memorial instead. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and stare at the wall all day. But, She said it would help us to remember my dad in a good way, to help us realize he was truly gone from our lives. I didn't want to realize this, I wanted to go to bed and wake up from this terrible nightmare we both seemed to be having.

So today I had to help Leah with all the last minute details of his memorial. I was numb. I just sat there in the living room listening, well not really listening, but acting like I was hearing every word that came out of Leah's mouth. She still hasn't really spoken to me or really looked at me directly. Its like she is trying to ignore me, like I wasn't really here, I only wished that I wasn't here.

_Why can't they take care of this and leave me alone to be by myself. _

"Alex did you hear me?" Leah asked.

"What?"

"Did you hear me ask you if you wanted to say something about Steve I mean your dad at the memorial?" I shook my head no at her. I hadn't heard her and there was no way I was going to say something. " Are you sure you don't want to."

I stared at her for a minute and she looked away from me. I could see the terrible pain in her eyes. She was putting on a show like me, acting like she was ok when she really was screaming on the inside. I kept staring at her for a minute till Liam came in through the kitchen.

"Alex, can we talk?" he asked looking down at me. I couldn't look at him either. I shook my head yes to him and stood up.

I had been ignoring him for the past several days, I didn't want to be near him anymore. He always tried to make me happy and laugh, that was just something I didn't want to do anymore. I know he was just trying to help, but I just couldn't take being near him. Even when it felt good to be near him. I always missed him when I wasn't for some reason.

When we got out to the front of the house he stopped and looked at me. I looked at the ground as usual. The way he always looked at me, I don't know it made me feel loved. But come on im only eleven and so was he, we couldn't be in love. He was my best friend and I could tell him anything until now. I knew I had to keep everything inside or I was going to end up like I was before, nearly comatose.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the beach, where we always talked. He lead me to our tree and made me sit down, kind of forcibly. I just sat there and looked at my hands. I could see him standing in front of me. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what to say. He spoke before I could think of something.

"Alex, please look at me" he paused and waited, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't look into his hurt filled eyes. Or worse there would be pity in them and I defiantly couldn't handle that. He let out a long breath that I guess he had been holding then he started to speak again. "Alex, please talk to me, we used to talk. You told me once that you felt like you could tell me anything and I told you that you can. So talk to me. Alex, you need to let it out, stop holding everything inside. I know your hurting and acting like your not, I can see it and feel it."

I didn't look up at him and I didn't talk. I just stared at my fingers as I twisted them together.

"Ok Alex, ill give you your space. But know this I am here if you need me. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

I only looked up in time to watch him walking away from me, he left me on our tree to be by myself again. I sat there on that log thinking and staring again. I got up and started to take a walk down the beach.

I stopped when I came to the forest line. _If I walked in there, maybe I could get lost. I could finally be alone. _I didn't think about it any more than that, I headed straight into the woods and didn't stop. I just kept on walking and walking. I had no clue where I was or where I was going.

I didn't know how long I had been walking, all of the sudden it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to see, the noises where so scary in here. Every noise made me jump and scream. I was so frightened.

_What was I thinking coming in here all by myself? Im so stupid! The trees are scary, let alone all the creatures that could be in here. What was I thinking? You weren't thinking stupid, you just walked right in. You didn't care what happened to you. My dad would be so mad at me right now. Yah he would be pissed at you. What now im talking to myself. Have I really gone crazy or what? Ok just calm down and think about what to do._

I looked around again, I looked in all directions, I couldn't see which way I had come from or where to go. My dad had taught me that if I was ever lost to just stay put so that was what I did. I sat down on a log and curled up in a ball and hoped and prayed someone would come looking for me. It was starting to get cold, all I had on was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was my Tinker bell T-shit my dad had gotten me at Disney World two years ago.

Good thing I had my tennis shoes on though, or my feet would also be cold. I started to rub my hands over my arms, but when I looked down at my arms I screamed and went totally frantic. _It was gone, Liam's bracelet the one he gave me. It was on my arm and now it isn't! _

I searched around for a while, then gave up because it could have been anywhere. I had lost the bracelet he gave me. I curled up in a even tighter ball then before and cried for my loses both my dad and my gift. I put my head on my knees and rocked back and forth. I have no clue how long I sat there before I heard a muffled sound. I had no clue what it was, it was like a sniffling. I was frightened it was a animal that could kill me, I was too numb and cold to care. I still stayed wrapped up in my little ball and waited for it to come. _If it wanted me it could have me. I had nothing else left._

That's when I saw muted lights on my closed eyelids and heard muffled voices. I was too weak and too cold to even lift my head to see where the sounds were coming from. They probably weren't even real to begin with, probably just my imagination going wild on me. So I sat there rocking myself, trying to hold it all in. I wasn't having any luck with it though, I was sobbing and sniffling. I wasn't quiet about it either. Finally I just let it all out of me, I screamed again, but this time I didn't scream at God.

"WHY DADDY? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME? I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW AND WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR GONE! ITS NOT FAIR." I shook with anger and sadness. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COME BACK FOR ME? TAKE ME WITH YOU. PLEASE DADDY! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU…….."

I couldn't get anymore out. My voice was dying fast with all the crying and screaming. My throat felt like sandpaper. I sat there waiting for anything, anyone to help me. Those voices and sounds had gone away a long time ago, way before I was yelling at my dad. I wanted to take those words back but I couldn't, it was what I had been feeling. _Liam was right it felt good to talk about them. It felt good to get those feelings out. To be angry with my dad and scream._

While I was thinking about this, still crying, I hadn't heard those muffled voices or seen the lights coming to me. All of the sudden I felt arms around me and heard Leah's voice.

"Alex honey are you ok? You scared me to death. I thought I had lost you too. Oh my God Alexandra! Here put this on your freezing."

My mom helped me put on my hoddie. It was one of my favorites my dad had bought it for me. It was a yellow American Eagle hoddie. He bought it for me right before we came to the rez the first time. It wasn't cold in Cali. I wouldn't need it at home, but I always wore it when I was here. I called it my Forks hoddie. _My dad……. _I stopped that thought and just bawled my eyes out on my mom's shoulder. _She still loved me and wanted me._

After crying for a while, I sat back up and my mom wiped the tears away from my face and hers.

"Ok lets get you back to mom's house and in bed. We have a long day tomorrow." She smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I still couldn't smile yet. I just nodded my head at her.

I looked around and noticed all the people who had come out here in the cold to look for me in the middle of the night. Sam, Sam Jr., Ty, Jake, Seth, My mom, and a couple of other guys from the rez that I didn't know. No Liam though. I kept searching looking for him, but he wasn't there. I started crying all over again. _He didn't care enough about me to come looking for me. I hurt him earlier and now he's given up on me. I guess he didn't want to be my friend any more. _

I still hadn't talked since they found me. All I could say though was "It's gone……everything is gone…….my dad and my bracelet all gone……Leah I want my daddy."

"I know baby. I know…I want him too." She cried.

She bent down to pick me up and carry me back, but Seth stopped her. He scooped me up and carried me all the way back to the house. I must have fallen asleep in his arms on the way back because the next thing I remember it was the next morning and Sue was knocking on my door for me to get up and get dressed.

I threw the covers back over my head and told her to tell Leah to start with out me.

"I don't think so kiddo. You need to get up and get dressed. Then get your butt over to the hall. Your already late." she told me.

" I'm too tired, Please." I wined.

"Nope sorry baby girl, no can do. Now get your butt out of that bed and get dressed."

I pushed the covers back and laid there staring at the ceiling. I let two tears fall down my face and then got up and got dressed. I put on my black dress and my shoes, fixed my hair all mechanically. I don't even think I looked in the mirror once.

After I was dressed, I headed down the stairs and everyone had already left. For a second I thought about going back upstairs and going back to bed. _My dad deserves better then that. _With that thought I headed outside and to the hall where his memorial was happening.

Everyone was already there, I walked in and went straight to the place where I was supposed to sit. I waited through all the talkers. All the stupid people who didn't even know my dad, all of them to say all the things people say at these things. _He was a great guy, or he was an amazing and caring person. Blah Blah Blah…yeah my dad was those things, but they didn't really know that. _

I looked over at Leah and the look on her face was like she was thinking the same as me. I almost smiled at the thought, but not quite.

That's when Leah got up to talk about my dad. Just her words made me want to run out of there and get lost again.

"My Steve was an amazing guy. He was loving and caring. Sweet as hell, he loved his daughter with all heart and soul. He loved her more than he loved me and I was ok with that. That's the way its supposed to be. I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone before. Sorry Sam but its true." Leah actually laughed at this part and so did everyone else. It was at this moment I realized just how strong my mom is. She is the strongest woman I have ever known. Tears flooded me again and I burst out in sobs. I ran to her and hugged her tight. We both fell to the floor crying and holding each other.

"Leah, Im so sorry. Im so sorry. I blamed you and I wished it was you instead of my daddy. I'm sorry!" I said I was sorry to her like a million times. She just held me and whispered it's ok.

I didn't even care that there were people watching us, I didn't care that this wasn't really the right time to break down and I was letting everything come out. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

We both got to our feet and she just held me to her side and we headed off the stage and back towards the back of the room. It was time for the lunch they had planned. I didn't feel like eating so I headed outside.

I sat down on a wooden bench out there. I looked down at my wrist, where my bracelet used to be and I could feel the anger building in me again. _He didn't come and look for me. He didn't care about me. He didn't want to be friends anymore. I wonder if he ever did or was he just being nice. _His voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Alex, Im so glad your ok, my brothers told me that you lost this."

He held my bracelet in his hand, dangling it in front of me. I looked at it for a second and all that pent up anger and emotions that I had just been feeling came out through my voice.

"Liam, you can keep it. I don't want it anymore, I want you to please just leave me alone. I don't want to ever talk to you again."

I got up and walked away. Leaving him standing there watching my back as I walked away. I made it all the way back to the house and in my room before I screamed and cried. The pain of saying that to him was excruciating. I just pushed away a person that knew me more than I knew myself. I collapsed on my bed and cried till I feel asleep. No one bothered me at all for the rest of the day and night.

The next two weeks went by in a blur, I wasn't holding my emotions in anymore and I cried a lot. Leah was always around and cried at times. She held me and told me that she was sorry that she hadn't been her when I broke down before. She told me the reason she hadn't been talking to me was because I reminded her of my dad so much and she couldn't handle it at the time, but when I got lost it scared her so much that she sort of snapped out of it. We both laughed at that. Yah we laughed.

All of the sudden Leah stopped laughing and cupped her hand over her mouth and ran to my bathroom. I heard her getting sick. I didn't know what to do. I went over to the door and asked if she was ok. She didn't answer me, so I ran down stairs and got my grandma Sue. She came up and went in there with Leah. I went back down stairs and waited for them to come down.

When they did grandma Sue was all smiles and so was my mom. I had no clue what was happening till Seth and Carolyn came in the house. Leah told us to all have a seat. So we all did. Then she looked right at me with that same smile on her face.

"Alex, everyone. Im pregnant." She said, still staring at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

I didn't even give her a chance to answer me, I darted up to my room and locked the door. I didn't even know why I was so mad at her, but I was. I laid on my bed again and cried. I wanted my dad again, but after I thought about it, it wasn't my dad that I wanted. It was someone else. Someone that I had hurt, someone who hadn't talked to me at all since that day. I hadn't even seen him since then. That made me cry even harder.

A little while later I heard a soft knock on my door, I got up and unlocked it. It was my mom, she came in and sat down on my bed. She moved the hair away from my face and asked me something I didn't expect her to ask me.

"Alexandra, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked taken back.

"Well do you want to stay here or do you want to go back home? I know you mad that im having a baby, but our house is where your dad wanted us to be. He wanted to have a baby with me and grow old together. Since the growing old together didn't happen, im happy two of his wishes can come true. If you want to go home we will, if you want to stay here, we will. Its up to you."

I looked at her face and in her eyes and saw that she didn't want to force me to do something I didn't want to. So I asked her to give me some time to think about it. She nodded her head and left me to myself.

The next couple of days, I thought about it. I hadn't made my mind up till the day Carolyn had to go home. She was crying and so was I.

"I wish you were coming home. I'll miss you Lexi." Carolyn said, hugging me.

"I know, I'll miss you too." I told her back.

We hugged for a few minutes longer and she went over to talk to Seth. Liam was looking at me. I hadn't seen him or talked to him in so long that it hurt. He looked miserable. Actually he looked sick. I looked at him and was so sad, tears fell out of my stupid eyes again giving me away.

He slowly walked over to me, but he wouldn't look at me. I hated the silence between us. He as usual broke the silence first.

"Alex, can we at least be friends?" was all he said. I nodded my head and he smiled. "I guess you'll be going back home soon too huh?" he stated but it sounded more like a question. I wanted to see what he would say to me if I said yes, so I nodded my head.

He looked ok with it, like it wouldn't matter to him if I left. _It would probably make him feel better if his sad little friend did go home. _So that's what I was going to tell Leah. I didn't even say another word to him, I turned around and headed back to Sue's. When I got there I went right to the kitchen.

Leah and Sue were sitting at the table there. I walked right in looked at Leah.

"I know what I want to do."

"Ok, What do you want to do Alex?" She asked.

"I want to go home…."


	10. Chapter 10

_** I want to give a huge thanks to my beta Lindz, babe you rock. Your always there for me when I have a question. You've become a great friend and I can't thank you enough for all you do and have done for me. Including letting me use your name for one of the teachers in this chapter. **_

_**I also want to thank IAK and Dazz for also letting me use them for characters in this story. You two are very faithful readers and are amazing friends. Thanks for all you've done for me. Dazz thanks again for the amazing banner you made for this story and IAK thanks for the letting me use the things in chapter one from your story First Imprint. If you all haven't read IAK's, Dazz's, or Lindz's stories you should. Carolyn Im not sure if I ever thanked you for letting me use you as a character and if I didn't I'm sorry so I'll do it now. Thanks so much for letting me use you as one of my characters in this story, plus a character in the whole saga. All these ladies mean the world to me so thank you! **_

_**Thanks to all my readers also. Without you, I would never have started to write. I love all of you and your comments mean the world to me. Thanks for all your encouraging words and comments. **_

Chapter 10 ~ Shattered Hearts and Breath Taking Moments

_**Heavenly Broken is the main song for this chapter~ Its by The Veronica's, I do not own this song, but I do love the words. The words below are not all the words to the song. Just the beginning.**_

_Everyday I sit here waiting_

_Everyday just seems so long_

_And now I've had enough of all the hating_

_Do we even care, its so unfair _

_Any day it will all be over_

_Everyday there is nothing new_

_And now I just try to find some hope_

_To try and hold on to _

_But it starts again, it'll never end_

_I'm heavily broken_

_And I don't know what to do_

_It just seems like I'm choking and I can't even move_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_What can you do?_

_I'm Heavily Broken_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Almost giving up on trying_

_Almost headed for a fall_

_And now my mind is screaming out_

_I've got to keep up fighting_

_But again it will never end_

(Alex's POV)

I watched as the brown beautiful wolf collapsed to the ground of the forest. Hitting it with a muted thud. His breath releasing with a huff as he hit the ground covered in moss. His eyes were staring at me with more sadness than I had ever seen in any pair of eyes. I wanted to cry for him, wanted to reach out and touch him, to tell him it all would be okay. But I couldn't reach him. I tried to hold him but my arms wouldn't encircle him. They wouldn't wrap around his body. He cried out for something or someone, I had no clue what, but I wanted nothing more than to help him. Help him get rid of the pain, to possibly take it away, but I couldn't and that hurt me to no end. As I looked into those brown eyes I could sense that I knew this wolf, that I had seen him before. It was a weird feeling, _how could I know a wolf_. That feeling made it even worse when I couldn't help him. I tried and tried to no avail to reach out to him to comfort him and each time it was like my hand was hitting a invisible wall. A wall that I couldn't break through. I sat down on the grass as close as I could get to him and started to whisper comforting words.

"It will be alright. Your safe. I'll stay with you. Are you hurt?" I asked.

All he did was shake his head slowly up and down, with his face on the ground it was grating on his face and fur. He acted like he didn't care, he just kept whimpering and the sounds that were coming from him were torturing me. I doubled over in pain when he let it all out in one last agonizing howl.

"HE'S HURT! HE'S HURT! PLEASE LET ME HELP HIM. I HAVE TO HELP HIM. HE'S HURT!….."

I woke still screaming and looking around for the wolf on the ground, but I didn't see him anymore. All I could see was people staring at me on the plane. Seats and isles filled with people looking at me like I was crazy. I felt Leah shaking me trying to get me to quiet down and wake the rest of the way up. Finally I looked up at her with tears flowing down my face.

"Mom this was a mistake, it's all a mistake. He's hurt. He's hurt. I have to get back to him to help him. Please take me back there!" I was starting to panic and I was sobbing into her shoulder.

I knew the wolf in my dreams, the one that had been in them for several months, he was a metaphor for Liam. I had hurt him badly by leaving. I knew that now. But there was nothing I could do to fix it.

"Alex, we can't go back now, we are still on the plane. Alex its going to be okay. We are going home, where we should be and everything will go back to the way it was…. With one exception of course."

I watched as Leah said this placing her hand on her stomach and a tear rolling down her face. She reached over with her other arm and placed it around me, holding me close to her.

I knew she was in pain about my dad being gone, I hated seeing her in pain too. I knew the pain she was feeling but mine was doubled right now. I lost my daddy and Liam. My best friends. My dad and I had been together through everything. My mom dying, all my life, he was a amazing dad. He was always there to help me with my homework even if he was busy. He always had time for me. I missed him so much. Liam was my best friend. I don't really know what he considers me now. But he's still mine no matter what I said. I wouldn't ever tell Carolyn that though, she'd either yell at me or laugh. Or she would tell me how stupid I was for acting the way I had acted towards him.

The plane landed and we got our luggage and waited for a taxi to come and pick us up to take us home, all the while I was thinking about the one I shouldn't be thinking about.

_Liam… _

Finally a cab pulled up to the curb and we put our luggage into the trunk and got into the car. I was still crying thinking about him and how empty our house was going to feel with out my dad. I was broken in two right now and I had no clue how to fix it. I wanted my dad, he always new how to fix me when I was broken in two, but there is nothing I can do right now to fix me. I felt so lost right now.

I kept my face towards the window the whole ride home, somehow though Leah saw the tears slowly moving down my face. She encircled me with her arms and held me tight. She was an amazing mom, no matter how much pain she was in, she was there for me now too. I just hope we could both live without the ones we both cared so much for.

Leah loved my dad, I know that. She meant the world to him too, I could see that in his eyes. That first night he brought her to meet me, his eyes sparkled again, he had that look when he looked at my mom too. I knew he loved her right then. I loved her now too. I wouldn't be able to get through all of this now without her. She had tried to push me away but I really don't think she meant too, she was just hurting so much. I had tired to blame her but it wasn't her fault, I knew that now. I still wanted to know what had happened to my dad though, _I will have to ask her that soon. _

We were finally pulled up to our house and Leah and I go out of the cab. The cab driver went over to help her get the bags out of the trunk, he placed them on our porch for us then Leah paid him and he drove off. We both stood there just starring at the house. Silently crying, Leah had her arms around me again. I have no clue how long we stood there, but Leah started to move forward she grabbed my hand and I slowly followed her inside a house that would forever remind of both of what we lost.

Several weeks had went by and I was still miserable, that dream that I dreamed on the plane I dreamed every night since we left. Leah woke me up every night cradling me and telling me it would be ok. It was the same dream over and over. It was a battle with my subconscious, or the inside of my head. I tried everything I could think of to make the dreams go away. Leah even made me a dream catcher but that didn't even work.

I couldn't even unpack my clothes from the trip, they still were in my suitcase. I left the suite case exactly were I had put it when we came home, it was laying on my window seat. I hadn't even touched it, it wasn't opened at all. I just wore my cloths that I had left here. I was running out of things to wear though. I had to go back to school tomorrow even though I didn't want to. Leah said it would be good for me though. I walked down stairs to put my cloths in the laundry.

When I saw Leah by the couch cradling her belly. I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my own two feet. When I got to her she looked at me and smiled though, I had thought something was wrong.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm great…he just kicked is all. He's really strong." You could see the pride in her eyes.

I couldn't wait for my brother or sister to get here. He or she was a part of my dad, the last thing he left us. I had been hopping for a girl, but Leah is sure it's a boy. Its what she wants, she wants him to look just like my dad. In a way I would love that too.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked again just to make sure. She shook her head yes and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Going to do my laundry. I have nothing to wear for school tomorrow."

She gave me a knowing look and smiled at me. I headed into the laundry room and put the clothes in. I heard the phone ring and ran into get it before Leah could get up. She mouthed the word 'Thanks' to me and stayed right were she was.

"Hello."

"Hey Alex. What are you doing?" It was Carolyn.

She had been calling me every day since I had gotten home, but I never felt like talking to her. But since I was going to have to talk to her tomorrow, I guess I would get a head start.

"Hey Caro, Nothing really just getting my clothes washed for school tomorrow. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, how about I come over and we can hang out for the rest of the day?"

"Let me ask my mom, hold on."

I walked into the living room and Leah knew what I was going to ask already. She just smiled and shook her head at me again. I walked back into the kitchen and told Carolyn to come on over.

The rest of the day, Caro and me sat down in my room talking about stupid stuff. She told me Taylor asked about me and at first I let it go, didn't think anything of it.

The next day I got up and got dressed for school. I picked out one of my drabby out fits, I never felt like dressing up anymore. I didn't want to be looked at, I was scared if someone looked too closely they would actually see how much I was truly hurting. I had been good at hiding it since the first day back home. I needed everyone, including Leah to think I was okay.

I still looked kind of cute, like I said I didn't want them to know how bad I was suffering on the inside, so I couldn't wear Black from head to toe or anything. So I put on a pair of flair blue jeans, a pink and black stripped t-shirt, and my favorite pair of shoes- my DC Pixie Fairy - White, crazy pink and black. I loved the design on them. I grabbed my book bag after pulling my hair up in a pony tail and headed down the stairs.

Leah had bacon and eggs already made for me, so I ate. I didn't really want to because my nerves were all jumbled up in my stomach at the moment, feeling like the ocean was rolling in on the beach and back out to see over and over again. I didn't want to hurt Leah's feelings though. So I ate. After I was done I headed out to catch the bus and I was off to my first day back at school.

When we finally got to school, I had math first. I had all new teachers now seeing as it was a new school year for me. I hadn't been in school at all this year. My math teachers name is Mrs. Amy Lautner. She seemed pretty nice for the first day. When I walked in and gave her the slip from the office. I was supposed to make sure I showed it to all my teachers. Mrs. Lautner gave us some homework but it wasn't that hard and I got it done in class. So my first class by with out anyone asking me stupid questions.

My next class went by with incident this time. I had English next the teacher brought up my dad, she just said in a hushed tone that she was sorry about my dad, she said this to me when I handed her my paper. She showed me my seat and I sat down. I saw Carolyn sitting in the back and Mrs. Lindsay Pattinson my teacher, had me in the very front seat. I smiled at Caro and sat down.

Mrs. Pattinson was a stickler for punctuation or so I had heard. She wanted us to write a essay on if we thought the school should go with a uniform. Of course I didn't think we should, who wants to look like everyone else right? We had a hour to write it and then turn it in. I just sat there, I couldn't write it. It just wouldn't come to me at all. I still hadn't wrote anything when class was over. She told us to hand them in and have a good day. I handed her my blank piece of paper, she looked at me and shook her head.

"Alex, I'll give you till tomorrow to have me an essay. Please take it home and bring it to me in the morning before class starts. This is the only time I will do this for you though. Okay?" I shook my head yes and headed out of the class and to my locker.

When I got to my locker Taylor was standing there, it looked like he was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over and opened my locker totally ignoring him.

"Alex, are you even going to say hi to me?" I grabbed my books and shut my locker.

I turned around and walked to my next class without saying a word to him. My next class was Science, it should have been my favorite class. The teacher was nice. Her name was Mrs. Kelli Meraz. I usually love science, but Taylor was in my class and he ended up being my partner for the class. We were learning about weather today and how tornado's worked. I thought it was fascinating but Taylor wouldn't shut up. I didn't say a word to him or anyone for that matter.

Lunch and the rest of the day went that way. I didn't say a single word to anyone. Not even the teachers, if they talked to me I just nodded my head. At the end of the day, I went to my locker grabbed the books I would need and headed out to the bus to go home.

It didn't take all the long to get home. When I got there, I went straight inside and straight to my room. I throw my book bag on my bed and slid down my door. School, life, everything was going to be hard for me.

I heard Leah coming up the stairs so I got up and ran over to my bag and grabbed my books. I spread them over my bed, I made it look like I was doing my homework. I felt the tears rolling down my face, I hurriedly wiped them away right before she knocked on my door.

"Hey how was your first day?" She asked me crossing the room. I didn't dare look up at her, she would know that I was crying.

"Fine. I have some homework so I came straight up here to finish it."

I could feel her looking at me, trying to decide if she should comfort me or leave me alone. _Please leave me alone… Please leave me alone…_

"Okay, you finish your homework, ill work on dinner. I should have it done by five thirty okay?" Again I just nodded my head, she walked out and I broke down again.

The next several months went like this, day after day, week after week. No talking at school to anyone except Caro and I really wasn't talking to her much. I talked to Leah when spoken too but not much. I didn't care what I wore or what people thought of me anymore.

Leah was starting to get worried about me. I got a F on that paper I was supposed to write for English. I was also getting F's in several of my classes. I just wasn't able to focus on anything. _If my dad was still alive I would be so dead right now. _That thought crossed my head every day! He always told me that grades were too important to just flub them up. I needed to do my best at all times and I defiantly was not doing my best. I wasn't even trying.

I was sinking into deeper depression that I really even thought possible. I always had my mind on Liam or losing my dad. The dreams never stopped, I just muffled my voice in my pillow or I didn't scream, it was the same dream over and over so I was really used to it. Leah never even realized that I was still having them.

So my nights were filled with longing and sadness and my days were filled with silence from me at least. I really didn't think it would ever get better…

Leah was about seven months pregnant when one day after I got home from school, it had been a really bad day for me. Taylor was being really persistent lately asking me out, that I finally gave into him. We were going to be going to the movies this weekend. When I got home I did the same thing that I had been doing every day. Going straight to my room and sitting there thinking about everything. I walked over to my laptop and got on the internet to check my e-mails and there was one from someone I didn't know.

I clicked on it not even thinking about it, I usually wont see what it is, I would usually delete it. But for once I felt like I should open it so I did. When it popped open I gasped out loud and started to sob. It was from Emily, she sent me pictures of the wedding, the first one being of Liam and me. We looked so perfect together. The next one was of me and my dad. The rest she said she sent to Leah. I just stared at the pictures, crying nonstop.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed my laptop shut and went over and slung myself on my bed and cried harder than I had ever cried. _Get up! You can't live your life like this Alex. You can't. They wouldn't want you to be like this_. I screamed to myself over and over in my head, thenafter a while I finally lifted myself of my bed and headed down stairs to get me something to eat.

I made it into the kitchen and was making me a sandwich when someone knocked on the door. I heard Leah saying something about 'hold on I'm coming'. I heard the door open and then heard her gasp and then scream.

"STEVE!"

**_So what do you think happened with Steve? Are you happy he's home? Let me know what you think please! Even if its just to say I liked it or not!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Att: I own none of the Twilight characters, but I do own the characters that are mentioned on my profile. I want to take a moment and thank a few people, one is Lindz babe you are the best beta in the world, i owe you a lot. You are making my writing get better and that means the world to me. So thanks! Next I want to thank IAK and Dazz for a few ideas that are in this one, you two will understand what I mean I hope you enjoy it! Next I want to thank you as a reader, my readers rock and you all mean the world to me, thanks so much reading my story._**

Chapter 11 - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger (Steven's Pov)

"Steve," Leah said in total shock.

I stood on the porch staring at my beautiful wife. Staring straight into her beautiful, deep brown eyes. She was clutching to the door as if she might fall, like it was her life line and it alone would hold her up._ I was home with my Leah and my little girl, I will be their lifeline again._

The sound of a plate shattering on the floor echoed throughout the house. The loud crash of the broken dish caused me to look beyond my love and I saw my daughter standing there with her hand over her mouth in utter shock. In her blue eyes, the eyes of her mother, I saw sadness and happiness both at the same time. Those eyes were deep like the ocean and right at this moment, the emotions coming from them were just as fierce.

I heard a sob come from Leah, so I tore my eyes away from our daughter and directed them back to my wife. My mind was going in a hundred different directions. _Imagine how they must be feeling. _That's when I really took her in. I let my eyes wander from her beautiful face, down her delicate neck, her slender shoulders, to oh my……Leah's hand was tenderly caressing her stomach. Her stomach was round with child…..my child. I was going to be a daddy again. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her stomach.

Nobody had moved a muscle, with the thoughts going through my head about being a daddy again I had to break that. I took the two steps to enter the house and went right to my wife and the mother of my unborn child and placed my hands on her plump belly. I raised my eyes towards hers and tears were rolling down both our faces.

"Leah," I whispered.

That was all it took and she was in my arms crying hysterically into my shoulder. I just held her trying to calm her but letting her get it all out too. She must have thought I was dead and I really don't know how I would feel if I thought she was dead and she came back to me. I would be devastated if anything ever happened to my Leah. So I just held her to me, trying to take all the pain she was feeling on myself.

I heard Alex take a sobbing breath and looked towards her. She looked me right in the eyes and then ran head long into me, almost knocking Leah and me over in the process.

"Daddy, I thought you were dead."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and Leah and held them both standing in the doorway for several minutes. I never wanted to let them go again. My devastating time in the water and on that island was over and I was back in the arms of the ones I loved.

I ushered them towards the couch and had Leah and Alex both sit down. I guess they felt the same way about not letting go because they clutched tightly to me and pulled me down with them. We sat there on the couch in silence for several more minutes, but of course the curiosity of my little girl got the better of her.

"What happened dad? We thought you were gone. I didn't know what to do daddy." The tears were still rolling down her face as she asked this.

I knew they would want to know about everything that happened, but right now I wanted to know about my Leah and how she and the baby was.

"Wait just a minute Alex. Leah I can't believe we are having a baby. How is he or she? How are you? I want to know everything that has happened since I was gone." I asked these questions a little frantic. I needed to know that her and the baby were okay.

"Steve I want to know what happened to you first." Leah took a breath and stared me down with that look in her eyes, you know that look the one that says 'you better tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you look.' So I knew I had to tell her.

"Tell me first are you and the baby okay? Healthy?" I asked. She just placed her hand on her stomach again and nodded her head at me. Her hair floated down in soft waves and framed her beautiful face…the same beautiful face I had pictured so many times to keep me going, to keep myself strong. I brushed her hair away and behind her left ear, then started with my story.

"Well, I was leaning a little too far over the rail when I fell overboard. I almost was pulled under when the ship went by me, well I actually was pulled under the boat but luckily I got back up to the surface before the propellers could get to me. When I surfaced, I tried Leah, I swear I tired to get back to the ship and to you." _I hoped she didn't think I didn't try. "_But you were too far and I couldn't reach you. I remember feeling totally helpless and then I remember nothing. I was told I must have blacked out from the head injury. I hit my head on the boat when I fell."

Leah never stopped crying the whole time I was talking. I told her all about the things I could remember, like the crazy dreams I had when I was unconscious. They were some crazy ass shit. Like one of them was about these dolphins, but they weren't just ordinary dolphins, they were so strong and powerful that they saved me. They pulled me right out of the water and took me to a island and made sure I was taken care of.

Another one was about these pirates that rescued me but they wanted to sell me to these other guys, these guys were in the sex trade. They wanted to sell me so I could have sex with all these women. I remember yelling 'Fuck No'…and fighting them off of me. Like I said, crazy shit. I whispered this one in Leah's ear though, so Alex didn't hear. Of course that pissed Alex off, she was giving me the evil eye the whole time. But I didn't want my little girl to know about that kind of stuff.

Leah laughed at the dreams and just held my hand so tight that I was thinking her hand would melt into mine. Her hands were always so warm and inviting. I missed her so much.

I told the whole story about me being in a coma for several months and not knowing anything that happened to me when I woke up. I hadn't known who I was or how I had gotten to the hospital at all. I hated telling her that I didn't know at the time who she was or even Alexandra. That pained me so much to see that hurt in their eyes.

I was here now though and I hope I can make this up to them and be with them. I never wanted to leave them ever again.

"So how did you get back? I mean someone had to save you right?" Leah asked.

"_Hey," she said as I opened my eyes. Where was I? She smiled at me then got up out of a chair and walked out of the room. _

_I looked around the room; it looked like a hospital room. She came right back in with a doctor following closely behind her. They were both smiling at me, but I didn't feel like smiling. I needed answers and I was going to get them. _

_The doctor came over to me and started to examine me before I could even start to ask these questions. I had no clue what was going on. I didn't even know who I was or how I got in the hospital. _

"_What's going on? What happened to me? Who am I?" I asked my eyes darting back and forth between the woman and the doctor. I was hoping they could answer these questions for me. _

_They proceeded to explain everything to me about what they thought had happened to me. About Marie, which was the ladies name, saving me from the water and bringing me here. All about me being unconscious for a long time, the doctor even told me that it was normal for me to be muddled about what had happened to me, with the head injury that I had sustained. But I wasn't just a little muddled, I had no clue about anything. _

_I was in the hospital for a long time, Marie stayed with me the whole time. I knew in my heart that I didn't love her but I had someone some where that I did love and that loved me. I just needed to remember who she was and get back to her._

_Then one day it all came to me, Leah was my love and I had a little girl named Alexandra but she went by Alex and my name was Steve. I wanted to get back to them, I even tried at the time but the doctor made me get right back in bed. _

"_I need to get back to Leah and Alex, please I have to go now," I pleaded with him to no avail. He suggested I call them but I really didn't want to shock her like that. Leah had been through enough in her life and I felt no need to shock her over the phone like that. They probably thought I was dead._

_I was really pissed when the doc told me I had at least a week or two of physical therapy to complete before I went back home. So I went ahead and tried to call her, but the phone was either always busy or I got the answering machine and there was no way I was leaving a message of that magnitude to come home to hear. I would wait and go home and see her and explain to her what happened. _

_So I went through the week of pain and torture of physical therapy and then Marie was nice enough to fly me back to Sacramento International airport. When we got there I hailed a cab to take me home. But Marie stopped me before I could get in. _

"_She's a lucky woman your Leah, to have you. I'm so glad I was there to get you out of that water and to help you get back to her and your daughter. Be happy together Steve." _

"_Thanks for everything Marie," I told her and got into the cab and headed towards my love._

"Hello Steve, what happened? How did you get back home to us?" Leah asked me again. I must have spaced out there for a minute remembering everything. So I went on to explain everything to her.

"Yah well, someone was flying over the water and saw me I guess and she flew down and saved me. She got me to the hospital I guess, that was what I was told. Her name is Marie and she helped me get to where I am now. She flew me back to Sacramento International and I caught a cab here," I said with a shrug. "And well, here I am, back with my two loves, my little girl and my wife. Well I guess it would be three loves now. Leah how much longer until this one is born? It can't be too much longer!"

"I'm actually seven months pregnant. I can't believe its you, you are actually here, I'm actually touching you." She rambled on and on with happiness in her voice and in her eyes. I placed my hand on her face rubbing her check with my thumb. I slowly bent in to kiss her. The kiss full of slow burning passion and love started to get a little heated then we heard Alex clear her throat and giggle, which in return made us laugh too.

After the good laugh I bent back down and I rubbed my nose over her check bone and she smelled exactly like I remembered. Like lilac and honey mixed together. I didn't want to go another second without her. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she felt the same way.

"I've missed so much since I've been home its just gotten worse. I….I…," Leah had to stop, she was sobbing again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

"I know Leah. Ever since I realized who I was and that you were probably at home wondering what actually happened to me, I've done nothing but think of you and tried to get home to you. I even tried to leave the hospitalon my own. I love you Leah. I'm so sorry. Oh Leah I love you so much."

I looked over as Alex let out a guttural sound, her sobs always tore at my heart. She had brought her knees up to her chest, her shoes on the couch and her arms wrapped around her legs. I kissed Leah's head and released her. She knew what I was going to do, so she let me go.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful daughter kissing the top of her head. She just leaned into me. I whispered how much I loved her and how sorry I was to her as well.

"Daddy I felt like I had lost everything. I messed everything up with Liam and I thought I had lost you forever, I felt so…lost." As she said the last word I felt like my heart would rip right out of my chest it was beating so hard. _My little girl had felt like she was lost. _That last thought would haunt me forever now.

I pulled away from her and looked down at her and she even looked lost. The look of her right now would also haunt me now, I knew this. She was wearing a large hoodie and jeans, nothing cute even, just a gray hoodie. Her hair wasn't even fixed. _Did she go to school like this? What does she mean she messed things up with Liam? _I didn't know what to think about what she meant about messing things up with him. So I looked at her again and smiled.

"Well I'm home now and you are not lost. I've got you, do you hear me." She just stared at me with the tears streaming down her face, then she shook her head and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath. I kissed her head again and just held onto her.

We sat on the couch for a while just holding each other and loving each other. We had so much to catch up on and make up for on my part.

I was finally home. All the things that had happened to Leah, Alex, and me were over for now. Hopefully I could make this all up to them somehow. I had to or at least try anyways. We were having a baby of our own, I couldn't believe my good fortune. I was the luckiest man alive.

Later that night after Leah and I had made slow passionate love for the second time, she explained all the stuff that had happened with Alex in La Push. What her mom had told her about Alex being in the hospital while Leah was out searching for me. My heart ripped into shreds when I heard all of this and as I listened to the whole story of what my family had been through in my absence.

Leah told me what had happened at my memorial and what happened when they got back home and that it was Alex's decision to come back home. Leah had asked her what she had wanted to do and I loved her even more for that.

She told me about Alex and her school work and how her grades had gone down to failing since I've been gone. I was pissed off about that, but I understood it. We would be talking tomorrow and figuring out a way to get them back up to where they were.

I looked at my Leah as she finished telling me all this and placed my hand on her stomach and our baby kicked my hand. I smiled at that…he or she was strong. And hopefully happy. I knew he or she would be so loved and already was.

"I love you little one," I whispered to Leah's belly and to our newest addition to our little family.

As I looked up I saw Leah smiling at me. I raised back up and placed small soft kisses on her jaw line and then her nose and finally her lips.

"I love you my Leah."

_We would be okay now, because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I knew that first hand now, so did my family. _

That was my last thought before Leah and I headed off into another round of sweet bliss.

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be right back in Alex's Pov, I just thought you all needed to know exactly what happened to Steve! Please leave me some love!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Open Wounds to Repair (Alex's POV)

I went up to my room, a place that I had been hiding most of the time lately, got changed for bed and went over to my computer and turned it on. I had a urge to e-mail Liam immediately, but I held back. He had hurt me. I had hurt him too though, but I wasn't sure if I could put into words at the moment what I was feeling. My daddy was home and I wanted nothing else then to tell him, my friend, but I was also scared he wouldn't want to talk to me. I had to tell someone though, I was so happy. But I didn't e-mail anyone, instead I texted Carolyn telling her everything. Then I headed over to my bed and got in. I closed my eyes and was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed for school. I walked over to my desk and picked up my cell to check my messages and of course there were was three from Carolyn. To say she freaked out is an understatement.

I started to text her back and told her I would tell her everything at school. As I was putting the letter 'l' on school, my dad knocked on my door. I absently told him to come in as I quickly finished the message and sent it off. As he quietly entered my room, I looked up and immediately recognized that all too familiar look he had on his face. I had seen that look on his face many times throughout the years…it meant he had something very important to talk to me about.

"Alexandra honey, we need to talk about school." He gave me the knowing look. I guess Leah told him that my grades had gone down the drain.

"What about school dad?" I asked playing it off like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alex, you know what I mean, Leah told me your grades are terrible. You know how I am about your grades. I always taught you that no matter what happens you have to keep those grades up. So what are we going to do about them?"

"I'll talk to my teachers today and see if I can do some extra work to bring them up. Im sorry dad, its just that I didn't really know what to do, I um…" I paused for a second to figure out how to explain this all to him. I figured I used to be able to tell him anything so I would just come out and say it all. "I felt alone dad, I told you that. I felt lost but there was so much more. Every time I tried to work on school stuff I just couldn't think about it. My thoughts would always end up on you or Liam or losing everything that I had loved." I broke down and tears were leaking from my eyes again_. I shouldn't be sad anymore I should be happy I had my dad back._

"Alex listen, I understand, but I'm back now and its time for you to step up and fix what was messed up. I'm going to go into school with you this morning and see what we can do to fix it all. Okay?" I just shook my head. Tears were still coming and fast. He dried my tears and then headed out of my room, but before he could leave he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a minute.

I got the rest of my stuff together and headed down stairs to eat breakfast and then dad and I headed out to the car. _Least I wouldn't have to ride the bus this morning._ The car ride was strangely silent, until my dad cleared his throat and asked me about Liam. I told him about how he took care of me when everything just fell apart and how I treated him and how I ran away and got lost in the woods. Then I told him about how Liam didn't come to find me. My dad was quiet the whole time and just listened to me tell the whole story.

He didn't even say another word to me after that. We got to the school and dad and I headed into the principals office and the counselor came in too. We figured out a way for me to get caught up with everything and get my grades back up to where they were.

The rest of the day went smoothly, even telling the whole story to Carolyn went smoothly. She, of course, had to bring up the obvious. She wanted to know why I didn't e-mail Liam, but I honestly couldn't come up with a good enough answer that would satisfy her.

After school I got on the bus for the short ride home. When I got home I went straight up to my room and got started on the boat load of homework I now had. When I turned on my computer I had ten e-mails and they were all from him. I opened the first one and couldn't even read it. I turned it off after the first four words. 'Alex I miss you.' I sat there staring at the turned off computer screen for a few minutes, then made myself get up and go down stairs.

I went to the kitchen and ran right into my mom. She took one look at me and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I cried in her arms for a few minutes before I could speak.

"I should be happy, I have my daddy home. But I'm not as happy as I should be…someone else is missing. But, I can't even talk to him. I don't even know what to say."

She didn't say a word, she just held me waiting for me to cry it all out. Leah is a great mom like that. She knew I didn't want someone telling me what I should do or what they would do, I was tired of all that.

I looked up at Leah, my mom, and saw the love in her eyes and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that day. It was the biggest mistake of my life so far. It's been six years since that day. Today is my seventeenth birthday. Every birthday that has gone by has made me think of him. I'm now a Senior in High School, the Class President, Head Cheerleader, and I have an amazing boyfriend that I have had for about four years now. Taylor is a great guy, he's sweet, but I still feel like something is missing. I know in my heart what it is, but I'm too scared to say it out loud.

For the past several years he has e-mailed me every day, but I haven't even looked at them. I can't do it, but I can't delete them either. I still remember the words I typed that day. ' Hey…yea my dads back…of course I'm happy. Listen Liam, I'm back home and you're there, please…. I'm trying to get on with life and be happy. Im tried of being sad, I don't want to keep bringing you down. Maybe you should try to be happy too.'

I had felt like I needed to let him go, so he could be happy. I felt like all I did was bring him sadness. When I hit the send button, I felt my heart shatter. He replied right away, with four words….'I can't do that.' The hurt I felt was crippling. I was trying to give him an out and let him go but he wouldn't take it. I fell to the floor crying. _Why couldn't he just take it. _I wanted him to be happy and I was bringing him down. I crawled over to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I walked down the stairs to the house passing my little brother on the way. He reminded me of Leah so much. You could only see a little of my dad in my little brother Harry. Leah named him after her dad. He was a sweet kid and he was only six but damn he was almost as tall as me. As I went by him he stopped me on the stairs and gave me a big hug and wished me a happy birthday. I smiled and thanked him and headed on down the stairs.

Leah was in the kitchen with pancakes ready for breakfast. I sat down to eat and my dad came into the room with a huge smile on his face. I watched as he walked over to Leah and kissed her then walked over with his own plate and sat next to me. He put his hand in his pocket.

"Well Alexandra, my little girl. Well I guess your not little anymore. But you will always be my little girl, but anyways…" I hated when my dad did this kind of stuff, stuttering like an idiot.

"Dad why don't you just spit it out already."

"Okay, since its your birthday today and your mom and I didn't want to or couldn't wait to give you this any longer…" he stopped again, but this time he brought his hand out of his pocket and there was a set of keys dangling in front of me.

My eyes must have popped out of my head, because both him and Leah were laughing at me. _A set of keys…come on was he serious? Are they for me?_

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Well since you got your drivers license already and its your birthday, your mom and I figured you would need a car, so…" this time I cut him off. I got up out of my seat and ran to the front door. And there it was, my beautiful new mustang.

I could feel my mouth open, my mind was telling it to close but it just wouldn't. I didn't know what to say or do, I just stood there in the open doorway looking at it like it was going to disappear if I took my eyes off of it.

"Is…Is…Is that for me?" I finally asked.

My dad just nodded his head and I turned around and hugged him.

"Are you serious, that's mine?" he nodded again with a huge stupid grin on his face and looking at me like I was stupid. "Thank you dad. It's…wow!" I jumped away from my dad and ran down the stairs to my new car.

I started the beautiful yellow mustang that was all mine and smiled up at my dad who was still standing on the porch. Leah ran out of the house with my purse in her hand.

"I think you will need this," she said laughing. She looked up at my dad and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go pick up Carolyn and go for a drive, is that okay?" I asked. She nodded and I backed out of the drive.

I headed towards Carolyn's house, grabbed my cell out of my purse and called her. She had already known I was getting a car. She even told Leah what color to get me. I got to Carolyn's house and she ran out, waving to her mom. She jumped in my car and we drove off.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no clue. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, what do you want to do?"

We headed to the mall to hang out with friends for a while. Then we went to the movies to try to kill time before we had to go to practice. We didn't expect to have to go home before it but Leah called me and told me I had visitors at the house. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I headed back to the house. Carolyn and I had tumbling tonight for cheerleading, then we had our band practice. So she just came home with me.

When I pulled up, I saw a bunch of people in my front lawn. People…more like men in my front yard. They were playing football, but as soon as they heard my car they stopped. I watched as their mouths all dropped and their eyes followed my car until I stopped. Carolyn was staring at them all funny.

"Carolyn hurry up, stop drooling. You don't even know who they are. I'm going to go in a say hi then we have to get going," I told her. She got out of the car and she spotted him. Seth was smiling at her and her eyes lit up as she ran to him.

I shook my head and waved then headed into the house. I didn't even stop to say hi, but instead ran up the stairs to my room to change. I got into my clothes then headed out of my room and ran back down the stairs, out the door. That's when I saw him. I tried not to let the smile cross my lips but it did anyway. _I guess they are here for my birthday. _

I couldn't look at him long-but I couldn't look away from him either. It was like my eyes didn't want to look away from that sculpted body. But I also knew if we were late again we would have to do laps and there was no way I was doing that , if I was honest with myself I really didn't know what to say to him. I was scared to let him see the hurt I still felt towards him. I threw my bag into the back seat and yelled for her to come on or we would be late.

"And if I have to do laps again because of you, you are dead," I yelled. All the guys started laughing. I let the top down on my car as I started it back up, cranking the radio as I revved the engine, drowning out their laughter. _I love this car. _The song "Call Me When Your Sober" blared through the speakers as Carolyn came running over to the car.

_Don't cry to meIf you loved meYou would be here with meYou want me Come find meMake up your mindShould I let you fall,lose it all?So maybe you can remember 't keep believing, We're only deceivingOurselves and I'm sick of the lie _

I sang the lyrics as I backed out of the drive. I loved this song, it helped me to let the anger out to sing it loudly. Carolyn and I sang it all the way to the gym. But I kept getting this feeling like we were being watched, it was a weird feeling. I tried to ignore it but I kept looking around as I was driving trying to figure out who was watching us.

When we got there I looked over and Caro and she looked so sad. I walked over to her and asked her if she was okay. I could see how much she wanted to be back at my house with Seth and everyone. But, she knew we had to do this, so we both walked into the gym together. Despite my attempt at a prompt arrival, we were still late and had to do laps anyway. Fun!

I ran right alongside Caro, she was still sad so I stayed with her. Trying to cheer her up I ran backwards making faces at her, that's when I saw them walk into the gym. All the guys had followed us. Carolyn didn't see them yet so I kept on running with her and just turned around. Before we could get back around to them our coach had us stop and called all flyers to come and get stretched - that meant me, Caro wasn't a flyer, but I was. She was a base usually for me. I gave her an apologetic look and headed over to Matt who was going to help me stretch and who was lifting me today.

I took one look at him and he knew what I was going to say before I did, but he was smart and didn't interrupt me. He had dropped me a couple of months ago and I got hurt.

"If you drop me today, I will cut your dick off. K?" His eyes got huge and I couldn't help but snicker. I also heard a couple more snickers coming from the guys from the rez. I now recognized some of them, Liam's brothers were there, so was Seth of course. That's when Carolyn noticed they were here and her smile was blinding. She was okay now.

I looked away from Seth and Liam's eyes caught mine for a split second and I wasn't paying attention to Matt and he went to lift me and dropped me. The look on his face was priceless. I doubled over laughing. I looked over at Liam and his face made me laugh even harder. He was pissed. He looked like he wanted to come over and beat the shit out of Matt.

Matt helped me up and I looked at him and almost started laughing again. He was scared of me. I shook my head at him and let him lift me up. I raised my left leg behind my back and above my head, it was one of my favorite stunts, I was the only one of the squad that could do it. Carolyn was always one of my base members. She was right behind me. She would catch me if I fell so I stretched a little more and I saw a flash of a camera go off and I lost my balance and fell. Carolyn caught me, like I knew she would.

It just wasn't my day today.

"SHIT!" I screamed punching the mats.

"That's it Alex, twenty laps now!" Now I was pissed until I saw who the flash came from.

It was my Taylor. Carolyn helped me stand up and I ran over to him jumping into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I hadn't seen him today and I had missed him. Of course true to form, Taylor took his hands and placed them right on my ass and very slowly kissed me right in front of everyone, our tongues colliding in a sensual dance of joy, making all my squad say "aw" in unison. I broke away from our kiss first, watching as his face turned down in a frown and I couldn't help but laugh. I got down off of him and play slapped him and then reached up on my toes for another kiss.

I looked over at the guys and met Liam's hurt eyes and felt shame like I had never felt before. I watched as he left the gym and so badly wanted to go after him, so that's what I did. I ran after him, hearing my coach yell after me as I ran out the doors. I had hurt him again, but what did he expect me to do? Live my life unhappy?

When I got out to the sidewalk, I grabbed him and stopped him.

"What? You come here and expect me to what? Not be with someone? What are you doing here in the first place? I haven't even talked to you in what, six years?" I let my anger flow. I couldn't help it, I didn't understand what he wanted from me.

"Whose fault is that? I've sent you an e-mail every day since that last one you sent me. I've missed you, I came here with my family to see you and wish you a happy birthday. I miss my friend." I stood there watching his back as he walked away without even looking back at me.

I didn't go back into practice at all, instead I went back into the locker room and got my stuff and headed back out to my car. I found the rest of the guys leaning up against it with Carolyn. I didn't look at any of them, I got into my car and waited for Carolyn.

I turned on the radio "Good Enough" by the same group came on and I broke down right there in front of everyone! I hadn't cried over him in a long time, but now I was miserable. I hit the steering wheel with my fist and I heard it crack.

"Ouch…FUCK!" I screamed as even more tears came pouring out of my eyes. Now I was in so much pain. _Why? Why did he have to come back? I was getting my life back together finally and now what am I supposed to do, be unhappy? _

All the guys looked at me now. Seth came over to me and took my hand in his and looked at it.

"I think it's broken. We need to get you to the hospital." He got into the drivers side of my car and made me scoot over. Carolyn got in the back of the car and so did the others.

Seth drove me to the hospital and Sam Jr. called my mom and told her what happened and what was going on. I heard her in the background freaking out. I was still in tears over all of it. My hand was killing me, but my heart was in pieces again and it wasn't fair. I sat there in the seat of my new car, in a ball in the passenger seat crying, cradling my arm to my chest. I doubled over in so much pain.

When we got to the hospital everyone was there in the waiting room. I rolled my eyes as everyone fussed over me. Including all of Liam's family. He wasn't there, again. He must not care at all, he says he does, but he can't show it. They took me to my little curtained off room and had me lie down until they could take me to get it x-rayed.

While I was waiting, Leah went to go get me something to drink. I laid my head on the bed and waited, closing my eyes. The next thing I knew Liam was clearing his throat. I opened my eyes and he was standing by the curtain looking at me with those eyes. I couldn't really look at him still, I was pissed at him for acting the way he did. But I wanted to talk to him, I wanted things between us to be okay and be like they used to be.

He walked over to me and put his fingers under my chin to lift it like he did all those years ago. I looked at his gorgeous face and he was staring into my eyes like he could get lost in them.

"Alex, I came here to see you and to wish, someone that I care about, a happy birthday. I do miss you, I wish we could go back to the way it used to be. I want my friend back, okay? Please say we can at least be friends. I'm sorry your hurt and I'm sorry it was because of me. I'm sorry for so many things Alex. I'm sorry I hurt you back when everything was so messed up. I should have come looking for you. I was hurt that you wouldn't talk to me. I felt like I was losing you and that you were losing yourself. If that makes sense." He paused for a minute to take a breath and he looked at my tear filled eyes. This was all I wanted to hear from him. I know he probably put this in the e-mails, but I wanted it to come from him…more like I needed to hear it from him.

I stopped him before he could get another word out.

"Liam, that is all I ever wanted to hear from you. I was so hurt when you didn't come to look for me. I thought you didn't want me around. And when I said I was going back home you looked like you didn't care, so I came home. I thought you didn't want me around and that you didn't want me as a friend anymore. I've missed you too, more than you will ever know. It hasn't been right with out you. I had my dad back and I was still unhappy, I didn't understand it! Of course we can be friends again." His smile was so beautiful that I had to smile too.

He bent down to hug me and my hand was under us and I screamed.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Alex. Damn it, I can't do anything right."

The nurse came in to get me x-rayed and as I looked back at Liam who was so upset with himself, I asked the nurse if he could come with me. She told him he could and my friend came with me. I had my friend back and for that I was happy, my wounds were on their way to being healed all except my hand.

My hand was broke which meant no more cheerleading for a while. I was so upset about that. Liam and his family were going back home tomorrow, but for now it was time for my party.

Chapter 12 ~ Open Wounds to Repair

(Alex's POV) Part 2

When I got back to the house it was all decked out and I could hear the music blaring. Carolyn came over to the car with a huge smile on her face. Before she could get to my door and open it, Liam had my good hand helping me out of the car.

"Thank you," I said as I looked into those beautiful eyes of his. The sadness was gone and for that I was happy. I hated seeing him sad.

I wasn't sad either anymore. It was like the boulder I had been carrying on my back all these years was lifted and thrown far away from me. I felt light and giddy. I was actually excited for it to be my birthday, something I hadn't felt since before that one birthday when my life had been flipped upside down. The day when that boulder was dropped on my back.

"You're welcome. Alexandra come on, let's go party," he said, bringing me out of my memories. I smiled at him and nodded my head yes.

My hand still hurt some but I didn't care, for right now I was that happy girl again. The one that couldn't wait to get to La Push to see Liam. The one that had everything she wanted, well, at least I thought that.

I walked into my house and it was filled with my friends from school and my friends from La Push. As soon as I walked through the door they yelled 'Happy Birthday.' I smiled and of course blushed. Liam was watching me the whole time. My parents had pushed the living room furniture aside and created a dance floor for us with a table full of presents and a DJ was playing music for us to dance to.

I ran up to Liam's mom and hugged her, I loved his mom, she was great. I saw his dad and he smiled at me and I smiled back. I had already seen his brothers but they were standing with a girl who I didn't recognize - one that looked just like Emily. It was Liam's sister Tallia. She is so tall and beautiful, most of the guys in the house were staring at her. She was only seven but she looked like she could be my age. She walked over to me and introduced herself and hugged me. After that we all started dancing.

I was dancing with Liam when a knock on our front door sounded over the music. My mom went to answer it and it was Taylor. He saw me in Liams arms and the frown on his face wasn't just a frown, it was an expression of pure anger. I hadn't seen his temper, ever. He was always happy and smiling, but faster than I thought possible he was by my side and taking Liams hands from around me.

"I'm cutting in, since the birthday girl is my girlfriend." They stared each other down and I could have sworn I saw Liam shaking. I had never seen him get really angry either.

I was standing in between the two of them. Looking from one to the other, I just knew a fight was going to happen. I slowly leaned towards Taylor and went to whisper for him to stop, but he grabbed my arm, the broken one, and pushed me aside. I'm not sure if he meant to push me as hard as he did, but I ended up falling over the coffee table that was pushed up against the couch. I landed on the couch but it still hurt. My broken hand was throbbing. The next thing I knew, I was hearing Liam yelling at Taylor.

"You don't lay your hands on her like that, you fucking asshole. You hurt her! I'm so going to fucking kick the shit out of you!" He wasn't quiet about it either, he was yelling at Taylor and up in his face. Liam was clearly shaking now. It was like he was vibrating, he was almost blurry to me. I couldn't take my eyes away from him though.

Taylor's a tough guy, he plays football and is on the wrestling team. But damn, Liam looked big too. I hadn't realized just how big he was. I'm not sure who would have won that fight, but Sam went over with Liam's brothers and got him to go outside. He was still screaming at Taylor the whole way out and as he went to pass through the door his eyes traveled over to my face. His eyes locked with mine and we shared a secret message with each other… I wasn't angry with him and that I was okay.

He went ahead and let his dad and brothers take him outside to cool down. Taylor didn't even come over to me, he just stared at me. I could see shock and hurt in his eyes. Carolyn and my mom where the first ones over to me, then Liam's mom. I loved Emily, she was like a second mom to me. All the while Taylor just stood where he had been, but now there was anger back in his eyes. Anger I didn't understand.

Leah handed me my pain meds for my hand and a glass of water and I took them. After the _almost_ fight every one of my friends left. My dad was pissed to say the least. After I got up from the spot that I had landed, I watched my dad walk, more like stalk, over to Taylor. He didn't get into his face like Liam had, instead he very calmly told Taylor to leave and that he was not ever welcome back at our home again. I was shocked a little. I really like Taylor, we had been dating for a long time and he had never laid a hand on me.

I wanted to argue with my dad about what he had said, but before I could open my mouth to speak, my dad gave me the look that said, 'don't even try'. Taylor looked at my dad, then at me, bowed his head and said 'yes sir' and walked out of my house.

As soon as Taylor was gone Liam walked back in. He came straight for me, like he was a freight train that was late for arrival.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Liam. It's okay," I told him with a smile. "Are you okay?" He just nodded his head at me a smile creeping up on his lips. He didn't look okay though, he looked worried like he knew I wouldn't stop seeing Taylor. Which I wasn't going to do no matter what my dad said.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked me, bringing me out of the conversation I was having with myself in my head.

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand that wasn't hurt and led me out the door. We walked down my sidewalk and headed towards the back of my house. Before we got to the woods he stopped and looked down at me. _Man he was tall. _

"Alex, listen do me a favor. Be careful. I can see it in your eyes that your not going to stop seeing Taylor. You always were stubborn like that…. as a friend, promise me that you will be careful." His hand reached up and very hesitantly stroked my cheek with his thumb. I nodded my head and told him yes.

"Hey Liam, all those e-mails you sent me, I didn't get rid of them. I still have them, I just couldn't read them. I tried a couple of times, but as soon as I opened it… well I just couldn't read it. Listen I promise you, from now on when you write me I'll read it and write back okay?" His smile, the one I loved to see on my best friends face was back, no more anger in his eyes. His smile was brighter than the moon that shown above us.

We both sat down on the grass and looked up at the moon.

"How's your hand?" He asked me taking it into his and kissing my knuckles. I pulled back my hand a little, it felt too close like we used to feel. It felt like something I wasn't ready to share with him just yet.

We sat out there for a long time, just talking about stupid stuff. He asked me about cheerleading and why I loved it. I told him I loved the feeling being thrown in the air and knowing 'hopefully' someone would catch you. When I said this, I can't be sure, but I could have sworn I heard him say 'I'll always catch you' under his breath. I explained to him the feeling I get when I do a trick that I had never done before. We talked about his school and what he had been doing. He now played football and mostly hung out with his friends. The conversation always ended up coming back to me though.

When we were getting ready to get up to go into the house he stopped me.

"Alex, I want you to have this…" he said quietly, pulling out a bracelet. I gasped, he had kept it. "Its your bracelet, I couldn't get rid of it. It's sat on my dresser all these years. I looked at it everyday and thought about you. Would you do me the honor of wearing it again?"

"Yeah! I always loved that bracelet and when I thought I lost it I just about died."

He took the bracelet and put it on my wrist where it would stay for the rest of my life. I knew that. It felt right for it to be there. I leaned into Liam and he hugged me to him and sighed. He buried his face in my hair and I heard him deeply inhale. This hug felt so right that it made me cry.

"Alex what's wrong?" I heard the sudden panic in his voice.

"Its nothing…well its just that I've missed you so much and I never realized how much until right now, with you hugging me. I need you in my life Liam."

"Then in your life I will always be. I've missed you too my Alexandra." He kissed the top of my head and just held me for a few minutes.

We both looked up at each other and smiled, he reached up and dried a single tear that made its way down my face. We both stared at each other for a moment, you know those moments in the movies when you know the characters are going to kiss, this moment felt just like that. But we didn't kiss. Instead we both looked away. It was too soon anyway and I loved Taylor. I couldn't do that to him, even though I wanted Liam's lips on mine to let our tongues tangle together. Hmmm. I kind of liked the picture that was forming in my head of Liam and I together.

That sound must have actually come from my lips because Liam turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just…I was just remembering the first time I met you." _Nice save Alex. _

"That was a great day. One of my favorites. Hey Alex, do me a favor before we go in. Promise me you will go back through those e-mails and read some of them."

"Of course I will, I had already planned on it actually." That smile spread across his lips again and we both headed back into the house.

The next morning was a sad one. They were all leaving to head back to La Push and I so wanted so badly to go with them. Carolyn came over to say goodbye to Seth and she was already crying when she got to the house. When she got out of the car she turned to look at her mom and yelled ' OK MOM!' As soon as her mom pulled away Seth ran to her and scooped her up in his arms.

When it was time for them to leave, Liam walked over to me and promised he would e-mail me tonight as soon as he got home. I smiled at him and told him that I would miss him and of course his reply was better than mine.

"I already miss you." Those words were the last thing he said to me that day. He kissed my head again and hugged me then got into the car. I didn't want to let go of him, I always felt right and safe in his arms, but of course his dad cleared his throat with an apologizing look on his face for the both of us.

I watched him get in the car and, hand in hand with Carolyn, we stood there and watched them drive away from us. Again. Once the car was no longer in sight it felt like a piece of me was missing. I looked over at Caro and knew she felt the same way. We both walked into my house and straight up to my room. She was going to spend the night with me tonight, for that I was happy. I would have someone to talk to this time and not shut down.

As soon as Carolyn stopped crying and let go of me, I headed over to my computer and started to read all the e-mails he had sent me throughout those years we were apart. Carolyn had ended up reading with me most of the day and night.

The first one I opened was a one liner. All it said was 'I didn't want you to leave.' I looked at the date and time of the e-mail and tears were flowing. He had wrote that seconds after I had left, I could both hear and feel the hurt in those words he wrote. I remember feeling like he didn't want me there, like he didn't care. Come to find out he did and that tore at me.

" I was so stupid Caro. Why didn't I just read this, I could have saved us so much time and sadness." Carolyn squeezed my hand and clicked on the next one. I looked at the time first it was just about two hours after the first. This one had more than a one liner.

' The wolf in me needs my friend back, the wolf in me can't tell you how much you mean to me. I am that wolf Alex, a wolf in desperate need for you. I'm lying here in immense pain because you left. Come back to me Alex, please come back to me.'

I felt like I couldn't breath, that message was sent around the time that I was having that dream on the plane. I always knew that the wolf in my dreams was him. Carolyn of course didn't understand it, but I did. I had never told her about the dreams.

Right as I was trying to explain it, my mom brought us in some lunch. She came over to us and asked us if we were okay, she saw the tears in my eyes and tried to dry them away but more came. She looked up and read the message on the screen. Normally that would piss me off, but not today, she knew about my dreams so she would understand. She shook her head and asked Carolyn to move over. My mom held me and whispered into my ear.

"You always said the wolf in your dreams was him. I always knew you were right, but you needed to figure it out for yourself. I'm so glad you two worked things out. Tonight I saw a side of you that I haven't seen in so long. I missed that side of you." She hugged me tightly for a second then told us to eat before we read anymore.

When she left, I clicked reply before I ate, I was going to tell Liam about that dream and how I knew it was him, and how I had tried to help him but I couldn't reach him. The e-mail was long and explained everything I felt that day and the day I told him I was leaving. I was exhausted after writing it. I went over and ate the sandwich that my mom made me and the chips.

By the time we ate and talked a little more my yahoo had a new message. I ran to the computer and opened it. It was from Liam.

__

' Hey you, I just got home and see you already started reading those e-mails. I just read the one you sent me back, about your dreams, I'm sorry you had bad dreams. How did you know I was the wolf? We had never talked about wolves before around each other that's why I'm wondering. I know those e-mails are going to make you cry, but please just try to be happy. Missing you already,

Liam'

I laughed at the part about never talking about wolves, but I remember having a dream about a wolf and knowing it was him, when I was still in La Push, I think it was his eyes that gave it away. I could feel it was him. So that's what I told him.

I kept on reading the e-mails sometimes replying. Some of them were one or two liners, some were like journal entries. 'Went to beach and thought about you and when we used to spend time together here.' 'Went for a walk in the woods and remembered you telling me you were scared to go in there and I still laugh at that.'

The one or two liners always said something along the lines of 'why wont you forgive me or please Alex forgive me. Some even said, 'I miss my Alexandra.'

He was right, they did make me cry because they made me see that as much as I had tried to fight it I had missed him and had thought about him a lot over the years, like he had thought about me.

It took me a long time to read all the e-mails. But about a month later, I had replied to the last one. Liam and I had talked everyday, writing e-mails or on the phone. It was great to have my friend back, but I often wondered if we would ever be more than just friends.

**_So what did you think? Let me know! 　Are you happy she forgave Liam or not? What do you think of Taylor? Come on give me something to think about lol!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do. I need to as always thank my amazing beta that is always there to help me when I get stuck! I also want to thank you my readers, you all are amazing. Please leave me some love when your done reading, your comments literally keep me writing. _

_Im sorry to say this will be the last chapter till after the first of the year, the holidays are a busy time for me, but i promise after the first you will have a chapter right way!_

Chapter 13 ~Decisions are never easy…

_To have a good friend is one of the highest delights of life; to be a good friend is one of the noblest and most difficult undertakings. _

_- __Anonymous_

I ran to the phone as his ring tone blared throughout my room.

_I feel on top of the world with you baby I want to dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world with my lady I'm gonna rock your body all night She makes me wanna sing La La La_

I laughed as I let the music play for a second. Liam had put that ring tone into my phone for his cell number. He said it was so I would know it was him and I could answer it. I finally answered it after a few seconds.

"Hello."

"Hey you, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just got home from my last day of school before spring break. Why what are you doing?"

"Not much, getting ready to go hang out with friends. Did you ask yet?"

"No I didn't, I was waiting till spring break started, I know what my dad's going to say though, you know it too."

"Just ask!" I huffed into the phone and I could hear him laugh in the background. I placed my cell phone on mute. I didn't want him hearing this. Especially if I had to beg. I headed out of my room and down the stairs to the living room.

As I entered the room my mom looked up at me and eyed me like she knew I was up to something, you know that look mom's get. Well that was the look I was getting now. I looked over at my dad and he had the exact look on his face. So I knew I should just spit it out.

"Okay, well you all know that I'm almost eighteen and its my senior spring break…well, I was thinking about taking a road trip. What do you think about Carolyn and I going to La Push for the week?" I waited with my eyes on the floor…. Waiting for it to blow up, but they never did.

"Well, what happened to spending your spring break with Taylor's family in Aspen?" Leah asked.

"I was going to do that, but I would rather go see Liam and my friends. What do you say? Please!" I begged, I would get on my hands and knees to beg if I had too.

They both looked at each other and smiled. _Maybe I would get what I wanted. _Turning towards me they said the words that I wanted to hear so badly.

"Okay Alex, you can go. As long as it is okay with Carolyn's mom."

"YES!" I screamed. I hugged both of them making them laugh.

I ran upstairs to my room and calmed down for a second, taking two deep breaths. Taking my cell off of mute I told Liam they said no. To say he was disappointed was an understatement, but he said it would be okay, he would find something else to do during spring break. Of course they had said yes, Carolyn and I had it planned out that if they said yes we would tell Liam that they had said no. I wanted to surprise him so badly.

I couldn't wait to see my friend and my grandma too. I was so excited when Carolyn called me and told me her mom said yes. We planned it out to leave at five in the morning, that would put us there around six that night. I was going to be worn out.

I called my grandma right after I got off the phone with Carolyn and told her I was coming to spend the week with her, she was excited, almost as much as I was. I asked her not to say anything to Liam that it was a surprise and she promised me she wouldn't.

After I hung up I got packed, filling my suitcases with all the clothes I would need. When I was done, I knew there was something else I needed to do. I texted Taylor and told him I couldn't go to Aspen with him and his family. I told him something came up, he wouldn't like it too much that I was going to go see Liam. He didn't like that I had a guy friend, but I told him he would have to get over that because Liam was my best friend and there was no way I was going to lose my best friend over him. He shut up after that, but every time I mentioned Liam for any reason Taylor would grit his teeth. I could always see the anger flowing from his very being when I mentioned Liam. I hated that.

I really didn't want to go to Aspen anyway, I hated the cold. But, since Taylor is my boyfriend and has been for a long time now, it felt like the thing to do. It's what couples did right? But I would rather spend my time with my friends. Not out in the freezing cold doing god knows what.

Not even two minutes after I hit the send button, Taylor was calling me. He was all bummed out, saying he wished I could go, that we would have so much fun. I told him that my mom and dad wanted to take a family trip and that I would be back the day before school started again. He finally chilled out and we talked for a second. After a while, I told him I had to go to bed and that I would talk to him tomorrow.

I got into my pj's and into my bed, wrapping the covers over myself and as my head hit the pillows my head filled with pictures of Liam and me on the beach and the first time we met. The pictures were popping into my head like a projector was showing me my memories like slide show, like a movie reel was playing for me to see all the good times we had together back then. I drifted off to sleep watching his eyes light up and his smile cross his lips when he looked at me, the last thing I remember was his voice saying 'hello beautiful'.

The next morning I woke to the alarm clock blaring, I slapped it trying to get the snooze button but missed and it fell off my night stand. I wiped my eyes and shot straight up. I hurriedly grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off and placed it back on the table, then got out of bed stretching as I went toward my bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed in some really comfy jeans and a t-shirt, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and left the bathroom. Walking back into my room I could hear Caro downstairs talking to my mom.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast before leaving. Setting my stuff on the floor by the door, I saw my mom standing there talking to Carolyn, I had to snicker. Leah was wearing something I would wear. A cami and short shorts. They both wheeled around when they heard me laughing.

"Alex what are you laughing at?" my mom asked. That of course made me laugh even harder.

"Nothing," I said through my laughing fit.

She gave me this look that made me immediately look away. I hurriedly headed into the kitchen, where my dad was cooking some breakfast. My brother was even awake. I turned around to ask Carolyn if she wanted anything to eat. She told me she already ate, but she came into the kitchen anyway.

I sat there with my family and Carolyn eating my breakfast. As soon as I was done I jumped up excited to start our trip. Carolyn followed me out of the kitchen with my family on our tails. I went towards the door, picked up my bags, purse, keys, and turned to see that Caro had done the same thing. I looked at my mom and dad and went over and hugged both goodbye. They told me all the usual shit parents told their kids before a road trip, 'be careful, watch your gas don't want to run out' blah blah blah.

We headed out to my car and put the bags in the trunk and got in. I put the top down for now. It was already warm even though it was only five in the morning. We were leaving right on time, which I was happy about. I started my car and listened to her purr for a minute before I turned the car around and headed down my driveway.

We pulled out and headed towards the highway. Carolyn reached over and cranked the radio and I had to laugh. The song Liam has in my phone as his ring tone was blaring through my speakers. Carolyn and I started singing along. I knew this was going to be a fun ass trip.

We drove all day long with the music up so loud you could barley think. We were singing along to one of our favorite songs, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and didn't answer it. It was Liam, I knew there was no way I could lie to him again. He would hear the lie in my voice, he always could tell when I lied or was trying to get away with not telling him something.

Carolyn gave me a weird face when I hit ignore.

"What? It was Liam, there is no way I am answering that and lying to him again," I said defending my actions.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, but after a minute she broke down and told me what she was thinking. "Okay, I'll tell you. Why don't you just tell him how you feel about him? I mean I can see it, you don't look at Taylor the same way you look at Liam," she said, giving me that knowing look.

She was my best friend other than Liam, but damn why did she have to be so perceptive sometimes? A lot of people thought she was a ditz because she is a cheerleader, but I always corrected them. Caro always had a way of seeing right through me and knew exactly how I felt most of the time. She was a great friend, she was always there for me and sometimes I think I took her for granted.

"Caro, listen I do have feelings for Liam, I have for a long time, but I love Taylor. I don't know what to do."

She got all quiet for a little while then all of the sudden she jumped in her seat and laughed. She had her cell in her pocket and it was vibrating. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes smiling as she mouthed one name. 'Seth'.

She was on the phone with him for a while, he was so excited that she was coming to the rez, I could hear him through her phone. My uncle had it bad for my best friend. Caro always swears they are just friends but just like she can see through me, I can see right through her. She had it just as bad as he did.

When she hung up, she proceeded to tell me that Seth told her that Liam was totally bummed about us not being able to come out there this week. Seth promised he hadn't told Liam and for that I was happy. I was so excited about surprising him.

We kept on driving, stopping only to get something to eat for lunch and going to the bathroom. My mom and dad had called us at least ten times throughout the day, just as Carolyn's mom had, it was a little annoying but we knew they were just worried.

When we made it to Forks I could feel the excitement building in the car. I stopped and parked the car for a minute at Newton's store, to call my grandma and tell her where we were. I also asked if Seth knew where Liam was right now and she told me he said that Liam and some friends headed down to the cliffs for a party tonight. _Perfect. _

I would surprise him there. I told my grandma that I would see her in about an hour. She said that she couldn't wait to see me, the excitement evident in her voice. I hung up the phone and looked over at Caro, her eyes were all lit up, and I bet mine were too. I started the car back up and backed out of the parking spot.

It didn't take us the normal hour it took to get to the rez, I guess the excitement got a hold of my foot. When I started to see the houses of the rez, I felt like I was home, even though I was miles from it. I looked out at the cliffs as soon as I could see them and I could see a bonfire glowing up against the night sky. It looked so beautiful. I pulled up to my grandma's house and parked the car. As soon as I turned the car off my grandma was opening my door and Seth was opening Carolyn's.

I hugged my grandma and when I turned to say something to Seth, he was hugging Carolyn so tight to him that it looked like she couldn't breathe, he had her lifted up in the air. He let her down on her feet and smiled a huge smile at her. He went to come over and hug me, but he didn't even let go of her hand. He drug her right along with him.

My grandma went over and hugged Carolyn, then helped us get our bags into the house. Seth of course carried Carolyn's four bags. He looked at me at first before picking them all up and laughing.

I called my mom and dad and let them know we made it okay, Caro doing the same to her mom. Then we both got all our stuff settled in to Leah's old room and then both took showers changing out of our grimy traveling clothes. Then we headed back down stairs. I hated to leave the house after just getting there, but I wanted to see him so badly. My grandma knew what I was wanting though.

"Get going. I understand. Go see him," was all she said. I smiled big and hugged her around the neck.

"Thanks grandma. Love you. We'll be back later, okay?" She just nodded her head.

Seth came barreling down the stairs and he had changed too. I watched as Caro pretty much eye fucked him. Looking him up and down. He just smirked at her.

Shaking my head at them, I walked out of the front door leaving them by the stairs. It didn't take them too long to catch up with me and we all headed towards the cliffs.

When we got there, I looked around for Liam but couldn't see him anywhere. It was a full blown party up here though, so I asked Seth if he could see him and he said no. I started to walk around looking for him and ran right into his little sister.

"Hey Tallia."

"Oh wow, Liam said you couldn't come. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" It's a surprise so shush. Do you know where he is?" I asked her, she smiled, she was beautiful. She looked just like Liam's mom, Emily. The thing is, she looked very close to my age which was messed up. Tallia should have only been seven or eight years old. She was so tall and built.

I filed that away in my brain to think about later as she pointed in the direction she last saw Liam going. I told her thanks and headed that way. It didn't take me too long to find him though, he was right by the edge of the cliffs. He didn't see me but I sure as hell saw him…with another girl. Not just any girl, but a girl that rivaled any beauty queen. I couldn't take my eyes away from them. My heart was crushed yet again. _Why can't I for once just be happy._

After that thought crossed my mind, I turned to head back to where Seth and Caro were and ran right into Sam Jr.

"Alex?" he asked as he looked down at me. He gave me a weird look at first, that's when I felt the tear leak out of my eye and roll down my cheek. " Are you okay? What are you doing here Alex? I was told you couldn't come here this week."

"I…I wanted to surprise him," was all I could say. Sam took one look at what I had seen and a small smile crept across his face.

"You have the wrong idea…she means nothing to him. Not like you do. That's my girlfriend Dawn," he whispered a little loudly.

As soon as he said her name, she looked up at him and smiled, making Liam look over in our direction as well. His stunned face as he was staring at me confused me a little bit more. _So the girl, Dawn, is Sam's girlfriend and Sam said she meant nothing to Liam not like I mean to him. Hmmm. _I just stood there as Liam came over to me shaking his head and smiling at me.

"Alexandra you lied to me," he said as he got closer, with that smirk on his face.

I heard Sam Jr. laughing behind me now. I turned towards him and he shook his head no like he wasn't about to get in the middle of it.

"I did not. Well yeah I did, but I did it to surprise you."

He got real close to me then and hugged me to him and took a deep breath pressing his face into my hair. When he set me back on my feet, he started laughing.

"So that's why you didn't answer my phone call this afternoon?" I nodded my head at him.

For the rest of the party that night we both sat on a log and talked, never paying attention to anyone else there. It was getting a little cold and I shivered, Liam put his arm around me, the heat from his body warming me quickly. I always loved that about him. I knew it was late, but had no clue how late. Sam Jr. came up to us and told us it was time to go, I looked around and even the fire had died down almost to ashes. _Oops. _We hadn't been paying attention to anyone or anything and everyone was almost gone. I looked up at Liam and he shrugged his shoulders.

It had always been like that with him, it always felt like we were in our own little world, no one else existed when we were together. He stood and helped me up and walked me back to Sue's house. When we got there, I saw Seth and Carolyn watching TV in the living room all cuddled up on the couch together through the living room.

"Alex you want to go to the movies tomorrow or hang out on the beach?" he asked.

"That's cool with me, either one. I don't care as long as I'm hanging out with you." _Oh shit, didn't mean to say that much._ His smile was beautiful when he heard those words come out of my mouth, so I guess I didn't say too much.

"Okay then, we can figure it out tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Go get some sleep, you have to be tired." He leaned down and very lightly placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I don't know why, but I reacted to his kiss and pulled him closer to me for it to deepen. I couldn't help it, it was like I needed that kiss like I needed air to breath. It felt amazing as he deepened the kiss and very lightly brushed my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter and our tongues both did a little happy dance together.

When we pulled away, we both were breathless and I was a little light headed and conflicted. I love Taylor but I think I've loved Liam all this time too. _Im so confused._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay you know the drill, I don't own any of the Characters from the Twilight Saga, but I do own Alexandra, Carolyn *snicker*, Liam, Sam Jr, Ty, and a few others. **_

_**Thanks Lindz for being an amazing beta, who works her ass off for me and many others! You are amazing and I love you hard bb. **_

_**Thanks Dazz, you'll see why I'm thanking you! Lol…*winks* **_

Chapter 14 ~ Life Altering Decision

_You are the one who must choose your place. _

_James Lane Allen_

As I walked into my grandma's house I could feel my inner being trying to battle with my mind. _Who should I chose? Which one do I love? _

I love Taylor, but I know now that I love Liam too. I could feel it in that kiss. I could feel the love flowing from me to him and from him to me. It was a connection on a higher level.

I needed to know what to do, I needed someone to tell me what to do. So I went to the only person I knew could help me. She had helped me from the beginning, when my mom was unable to help me. I went to my grandma. She was in the kitchen, looking at the paperwork for the store. I sat down across from her placing my hands folded on the table, looking at them in silence, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" I nodded my head, still not looking at her. "Alex, what's going on?" she asked, placing her hand on my hands.

I finally looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I was scared to make the wrong choice. I didn't want to hurt Liam or lose him in my life, but I didn't want to hurt Taylor either. I loved them both and it was crushing me.

"Grandma, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because by then I was crying too hard.

"Alex, honey, you have to give me more than that. What's got you so upset?"

"Well, you know I've been dating Taylor for a long time, several years, and I love him a lot. We talk about going off to college together next year and he even mentioned marring me one day. I'm happy about all that, I love him. But there's part of me that loves someone else too. I was always scared to admit it, even to myself, but I know it now. I love Liam too. I don't know who to pick…" I whispered the last sentence, more to myself then to her. She smiled at me and I could see love and compassion in her eyes.

"Alex, listen to me. You are so grown up now. You know what you should do, in your heart. You need to listen to your heart is what I'm saying. Its telling you what to do, I can see that. You just don't want to hurt anyone, am I right?" I shook my head at her question. "Well, that makes you a good person, a loving person. You love both of them, but one you love more and you know this. Give it some it time, you'll be able to make the choice, you will know what to do." I nodded my head and brushed my tears away with my fingers.

She was right, I knew in my heart who I loved more. I loved Liam with my whole heart and soul. He knew me better then I knew myself half the time. I could always tell him anything, he would always listen without judging me and I loved that about him. I nodded my head again at my grandma, and with a small smile, I got up from the table, took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to get some sleep.

As I passed the living room, I saw Seth picking Carolyn up. He looked down at her face and whispered to her and I heard what he said plain as day. "I Love You Carolyn. One of these days I'm going to tell you how much you mean to me. I just hope you love me too." He hadn't noticed I was there until I took a step towards the stairs. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I let him go first up the stairs and watched as my uncle took care of my best friend. I wish my choice would be as easy as hers; Carolyn didn't love anyone else. I knew she loved Seth though. She had it easy, all she needed to do was tell him. I had to break someone's heart.

Seth put Caro down on the bed and went to walk out of the room, but he stopped when he made it to the door, turning towards me.

"Hey, come to room for a minute." I did as he asked. "You heard what I said didn't you?" I nodded my head. " Please don't tell her." Again I nodded my head, but I needed to know why I couldn't tell her how he felt.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for her to know yet. Actually I'm a little scared of her reaction to the news." I smiled at him.

" I can tell you one thing, she has feelings for you too. She's just as scared as you." I started to walk out of his room smiling as I went, my troubles forgotten for a minute, until Seth's next statement that is.

"You know Liam loves you, right? He does. He misses you all the time. Just give him a shot. Trust me, you wont regret it." I just shook my head at him again and left the room.

When I feel asleep that night I dreamed of my life with Liam. I dreamed of dancing with him at our wedding, of me pregnant with his baby, our house together, pictures of our life together just kept flashing behind my lids. I wanted it all. Hopefully I would get it.

The next morning I woke up ready to spend the day with the one that I had dreamed of all night long. I couldn't wait to get dressed and head down stairs where I knew he would be, but when I got down there he was nowhere to be found. _Okay, maybe he's just running a little late. Maybe he got caught up and he'll be around in just a little bit._

My thoughts didn't turn into reality. I sat there eating lunch and he still hadn't come around. Seth and Carolyn had gone into Port Angeles to go shopping and have lunch and I stayed here waiting for Liam. Right about now I was wishing I had gone with them though.

Around three in the afternoon I headed down to the beach and sat down on the log we always sat on. I had a weird feeling I was being watched, so I turned around to look to see who it was watching me and saw Liam by the trees. The exact same spot I had seen him the first time I saw him. He only had on a pair of shorts, no shirt, which was weird because I was freezing. I looked at him as he came over to me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Liam…" I started to ask him where he had been but he stopped me.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait for me, I had to do something and I didn't know about it last night. I…um… oh Alex, please forgive me?" He looked so upset that I let him get away with standing me up. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my hand it was so sweet.

"It's okay Liam, just don't let it happen again," I told him giggling, showing him I was being sarcastic with the last part. He smiled at me and I dropped my hand from his face.

"Do you want to go see a movie? I can be ready in like ten minutes and we can head to Port Angeles and watch whatever movie you want." I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I would love that." I went to stand up and slipped on the slippery rocks of the beach and fell right into him. He wrapped his arms around me and caught me. I felt so comfortable in his arms that I sighed and laid my head on his chest. He held me for a minute then I pulled back. He winked at me and grabbed my hand as he walked me back to Sue's house.

He kissed my cheek and I walked in to get dressed. I took a shower first using my favorite coconut shampoo, then when I was done I got out and heard him already down stairs talking to my grandma. I shook my head, he was fast. I got dried off and went in to pick out something to wear. I picked my black and white strapless dress and my little black shrug. I grabbed my silver grayish heels and put them on too. I went in and fixed my hair, letting it just hang down my back, but I put some extra curls in it. When I was all done with my hair and makeup, I grabbed my purse and put my bracelet and a black onyx ring on. I took one look at myself in the mirror. _Okay Alex, go get what you want._

I very slowly made my way down the stairs and Liam must have heard me because he was at the bottom staring up at me. I heard him whisper 'wow' and I smiled at him. When I got to the bottom of the stairs he took my hand and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush of course.

He was such a gentleman with me and I loved that about him. Taylor was never like that with me. One point in Liam's favor.

I looked back at him and he smiled at me, never letting go of my hand. I said goodnight to my grandma and we headed out the door. Liam laid his hand on the small of my back and led me out the door to his car. I had never seen his new car before, only heard about it, and what he told me over the phone did not do it justice.

He went over to the passenger side and opened the door for me with a smile on his face.

"Do you like it?"

All I could do was nod my head, something that I had been doing a lot of lately. He laughed at my reaction and helped me into his Blue with a white racing strip, 2010 Dodge viper. It was beautiful with gray interior. I slid into the leather seat still stunned at this car. I thought my car was gorgeous, but damn, this car blew mine right out of the water.

It was a great ride to Port Angeles, we talked about school and about where I was going to College. I told him I was already excepted into Harvard, Stanford, and University of California. I told him I really wanted to go to Harvard Law. I wanted to be a lawyer really badly. But, Taylor wanted to go to University of California, the only reason I really applied to that school in the first place. I didn't tell that to Liam, I didn't want to bring Taylor up at all.

When we got to the theater, again Liam came to my side and opened my door helping me out of the car. He very gently held my hand and again led me to the theater, paying for our tickets to see some love story that I knew I wouldn't be paying attention to really. When we got in he went to the concession stand and brought back all my favorites; Milk duds, Popcorn, Gummy bears, and a coke. I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

"What, did I get something wrong?"

"Nope, how did you know what I wanted without even asking?" I asked him, popping a milk dud into my mouth.

"I know you silly." I just shook my head at him.

Another point to Liam, he knew me and knew what I wanted without having to ask. Taylor always forgot all my likes and dislikes. He never really cared to remember, even though I knew all his.

We walked into the theater and got our seats and I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye.

He was watching me too, so I acted like I was watching the movie trailers. I grabbed some popcorn from the bag and ate it. When the lights went down the electricity between us was driving me insane. He reached over and took my hand in his, holding it. Ever so softly, he rubbed his thumb over my hand making circles on my skin.

I acted like I was tired in the middle of the movie and leaned my head against the back of the seat. Liam was watching every move I made and he lifted the armrest up, leaned over wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, very content, very content with where I was at the moment. The movie was over too fast for my liking and Liam acted the same way. I could stay in his arms forever….

I think I might have just made my mind up, I knew where I wanted to be. My answer was Liam. I wanted Liam and needed Liam. It always had been Liam, I had just been fighting against it.

I looked up at him and very slowly placed my lips to his, very gently he kissed me back. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I let him have what we both wanted. Our tongues met and the electricity I had been feeling exploded. My hands reached up and tangled in his hair. His were in mine as well.

When we broke the kiss, a kiss that had more passion then any I ever shared with Taylor, we were both gasping for air. I was left wanting more though, I wanted to give him all of me - something I never wanted to give Taylor, if I was being truthful with myself. I could see he felt the same way, so we both got up and left the theater. The thing is, I didn't want my first time to be in a car either. I didn't think we were going to get what we wanted tonight. I was wrong about that though.

He took me back to my grandma's but stopped when he went to turn the car off, he turned towards me.

"Do you want to go for a walk before you go in?" I nodded my head. I wasn't really ready to be away from him at the moment.

He took my hand and led me towards the woods, a place I hadn't been since I got lost in there. When we got to the edge I wouldn't go in, I was scared of these woods still to this day.

"Alex, I wont let you get hurt or lost, I promise. Please come with me?" He looked at me but I didn't want to look at him. It was dark in there and I was still scared even though I knew he wouldn't let me get hurt or lost. " Do you want to go back?" I shook my head and he made me look at him the way he always did. He took me in his arms and picked me up. He carried me for a while, I had no clue where he was going, I could only hope he did.

When he put me down, he looked at me as I looked around. I was standing by a log that was down on the ground, it was cleared out, but it also felt familiar to me.

"Its where I found your bracelet," he told me in a whisper.

He brought me to a place where my world had shattered. I looked at him puzzled, why would he bring me here? This place held only misery for me. Seeing the questions in my eyes he spoke again.

"This is a place I come to all the time. I feel close to you here. I want to turn this into a good place, a happy place for you instead of what it is. Alex, I love you. I have loved you for so long. I know you can feel it and you felt it in the theater, I could see it in your eyes. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?"

I stood there for a few minutes, it was something I wanted, but I still didn't like this place. I looked into his eyes and the place we were sort of slipped away, it was just Liam and me. I smiled at him and whispered what I wanted, what my body craved.

"Make love to me Liam."

He walked towards me and I was trembling with anticipation. I was scared at the same time though. I knew I wanted it, and him. When he reached me, he very gently placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me, lighting the fire inside me again. He gently wrapped his arms around me slipped the shrug of my shoulders and unzipped my dress. He placed his hands back up to my neck and gently and slowly slipped my dress off of me. I was standing there in my strapless bra and my black lace underwear. I heard his breath hitch and he breathed the word beautiful. I leaned into him and kissed him, my hands taking his shirt over his head. When I got that off I let my fingers trail down his rock hard abs to his pants. I unhooked the button and slowly slipped his pants down his legs.

I looked at the perfect man in front of me and loved what I saw. We kissed again, this time with more passion and he gently lowered us to the ground.

He unhooked my bra and lowered it from my body and kissed down my neck until he reached my breasts, taking one of them into his mouth and gently tugging on it. It felt so good. I wanted more, and he did the same to the opposite side. He let his hand trail down my stomach until he reached my panties and looked me in the eyes making sure it was okay. I nodded and he slid his hand under them, hooking his fingers under the band of them and pulled them down.

They were all the way off now and laying on the ground with the rest of my clothes, which were on top of his. He very gently came back up my legs one hand on each leg and when he made it to my core, he looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on me." I nodded my head.

He took his hand and slowly slid his fingers between my lips and applied pressure to my clit, then headed down to my entrance and entered me with one finger. Gauging my reaction, I knew the actual deed was going to hurt. I was a virgin. But this did not hurt at all. He let another finger enter me slowly and pumped them in and out in a rhythmic pace. I felt a tightening in my stomach and knew it was coming. He had me already there, waiting for release. He pumped harder this time and I fell off the cliff, my legs shaking as the sensation of my orgasm had its way with me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

I just smiled at him and rode the orgasm out. After the few seconds it took him to put on the condom, he placed himself at my entrance and very slowly pressed himself into me. To say it didn't hurt would be a lie, because it hurt like hell. But after a while, I got used to his size and it started to feel good, really good. He reached down and circled my clit with his finger and I got off again. He shuddered with me this time, both of us reaching our peak at the same time.

After our breathing came back down to normal, he took himself out of me, and cradled me to his side. I laid there with my head on his chest and for once felt complete.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked down at me. I nodded my head, a little tired. He kissed my forehead and told me something I really didn't want to hear. "We better get going, you're grandma is probably wondering where we are." I groaned a little, I really didn't want to move from where we were. He smiled at me and laughed. He leaned up with me in his arms and helped me get up.

I got my dress back on and he zipped me back up and put my shrug back on. I fixed my hair and made sure you couldn't tell I had been laying on the ground. Liam came back over to me and took my hand in his and kissed my hand, my neck, then softly planted a kiss on my lips. It was a soft, quick kiss though. I must have made a face at him because he laughed.

" Come on beautiful, we have to go."

He kissed me goodnight when we made it back to my grandma's and I went in, straight up to my room. I got undressed and jumped in the shower. Carolyn was sitting on the bed when I walked back into the room.

"Okay spill," she said.

I told her everything. I always did, she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in all the right places, I loved her for that. She was so happy for me.

"So, I guess Taylor's out finally."

"I guess so, now all I have to do is find out how I'm going to tell him," I said, as I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up a little sore, but I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see Liam. I wanted to spend the day together on the beach. But again I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to his house and no one was there, I went down to the beach, not there. I didn't know what else to do.

So I headed back to my grandma's to wait. He never showed up. I was so worried by noon that I called his house, his mom told me that she was sorry she was supposed to call me, but a family emergency came up and he had to go away for the day. I was okay after that, a little sad, because I missed him, but I was okay. I knew he was okay.

He came over to my grandma's around eight o'clock that night and he looked so exhausted and upset. I took one look at him and hugged him, he looked so sad that I just had to hold him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He just nodded, I hated seeing him like this. He kissed the top of my head and whispered how much he missed me today and how sorry he was that I worried about him. I told him to forget it, he was here now and that was all that mattered. We stayed in my grandma's living room talking until around midnight, that's when I must have fallen asleep in his arms. I vaguely remember him picking me up and taking me to my room, but after that I don't remember anything.

The next morning I woke up excited again, hopefully I would get my day with him on the beach, but that idea was scrapped as soon as I looked out the window, it was raining.

_Okay fine, we can stay in and watch a movie or something. _

I got dressed and headed down stairs and he was there waiting for me with a sad face. I knew it already, he had something else to do and he couldn't spend the day with me… again. I shook my head at him and walked into the kitchen. He knew I was upset with him, he could tell by the look on my face, he followed me and grabbed me around the waist pulling me into him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could explain it to you or take you with me, but I can't." That's when we heard a wolf howl and I jumped, he held on tighter and a short laugh came from his lips. "I have to go. I love you, you know that right?" I nodded and he kissed me real fast on the lips and he was gone.

The whole day I kept hearing wolves howling they sounded so close to the rez, I even asked my grandma about them but she just shrugged it off. She told me wolves were sacred to the tribe so it was a good thing they were close, they protected the tribe. I had no clue what she meant by that but I let it go anyway.

The rest of the week went like this, I only saw Liam a couple more times and only for a few minutes here and a few minutes there. I was frustrated, I gave up my whole senior spring break for him and he does this to me. He made love to me and now he's treating me like I'm nothing, I didn't understand what was going on at all. I was pissed to say the least.

It was my last day there and I was fed up with him, I had never been as angry as I was right now. I headed to his house to get my answers and tell him goodbye, because we were leaving. When I came around the corner, my world was shattered and the pieces blew away with the wind.

Liam was hugging a girl who was crying in his arms. He had another girl….

_That's why he was too busy for me…he got what he wanted from me._

I turned around and ran back to my grandma's house, without a word for him. I ran up to my room and packed my bags, Carolyn came running in the room after me.

"What's going on? What's wrong Alex?"

I looked at her and started crying, falling to the floor.

"He…..was ….holding another…girl in his…..arms. He has another….girl," I told her through the sobs.

She stormed out of the room going God knows where. I stood back up and finished packing. Carolyn and Seth came back up to the room together and Carolyn got packed with Seth's help. He kept giving me this look of pity, or like he knew something and he was holding back from me. I even asked him, he just said sorry.

I went down stairs so they could say bye to each other and went into to say goodbye to my grandma. I didn't tell her what I saw or how I was feeling, instead I just told her I was sad I was leaving.

"Me too sweetie, just make sure you come back and see me soon, okay?" I nodded my head, knowing I wasn't coming back to this place, nothing but bad things happened when I was here. I told her I loved her and walked out the door to put my things in my car.

Carolyn and Seth came out a few minutes later with her bags. I got in my car and started it up. I was looking forward, giving Seth and Carolyn a moment, totally lost in my thoughts and I didn't even realize when Liam showed up beside my car.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" he asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I took one look at him and broke down.

"Yes I was and you know why. You hurt me again. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have ever trusted you again," I whispered. I shut my door and waited for Carolyn to get in my car, she did really fast and I backed out and drove away, not even looking back this time.

_**Okay so what do you think….please don't hate me for the sex in the woods…Dazz that was all for you. Lol! Please leave me some love**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay you all know the drill, I don't own the Twilight Saga Characters, I do how ever own Alexandra, Steve, Liam, Sam Jr, Ty, Tallia, Carolyn, and now Gina…_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it explains all that Liam has been going through. Please don't hate me for this one! Lol…It has to happen._**

**_Let me know what you think…_**

**_Thanks to my amazing Beta Lindz~ you are amazing babe…._**

**_The Music for this chapter is the last 3 songs: They are all Shinedown songs, 45, One, and Burning Bright…enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 15 ~ Oh Shit What Have I Done Now? (Liam's POV)

What in the world had I done? I was losing her again. I watched as she got in her car and drove away after saying those words to me. Words that slapped me in my face. How do girls always know the things to say to guys that will always hurt more than if they really did slap you? I swear I think they take girls aside in school and teach them that shit.

"_Where you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" I asked her, wondering if she even cared about my feelings or if she got what she wanted all along. Just to have sex with me and run away, paying me back for all I had done to her before. _

_She looked at me for a second and tears fell down her face breaking my heart in the process, then she whispered those words._

"_Yes, I was, and you know why. You hurt me again. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have ever trusted you again." She got in her car and left me standing there in total shock. _

The scene kept replaying in my head, trying to figure out what had happened, standing there like a dumb idiot. Why was she just leaving without an explanation? Why? I mean, I know I hadn't been around. We had stupid leeches running around, I had pack duty to take care of. I was fucking protecting her from them. Not that I could actually tell her that, I mean, she was my imprint and I could tell her, but damn, she would probably think I was crazy and I would be getting the same damn result from her… her running away. The thought of her leaving and never coming back to me shot so much pain throughout me that I fell to the ground.

One of my pack brothers had gotten hurt that afternoon, Jeremy. He was in my house right now in pain and here I was standing there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what happened with me and my imprint. I had pack duties to do now, I had to go do what I had to do. I loved Alex, but sometimes I just didn't understand her.

Seth helped me get up and told me that Alex saw me hugging Gina. _Oh shit. So she knew, I wonder if she saw Gina and I kissing too. _The thought of Alex seeing me kiss another girl almost put my ass back on the ground. I looked up at Seth and knew one thing I had to do, if I was upset I knew Alex was too, so I looked up at Seth with one request.

"Go follow them, make sure they are okay and make it home," I commanded Seth in my alpha voice. He nodded his head and told me he was going to see if I cared if he did just that. He left right away.

I turned around and Gina was standing there looking at me. I looked into her brown eyes and tried to smile at her. Pictures of those eyes flooded my mind, pictures of her not so long ago.

_I was headed for a walk towards the beach, I had just gotten off the phone with Alex and missing her like crazy. Looking out towards the beach I suddenly felt someone phase. So I cut towards the woods and phased myself real quick. It was Jeremy, one of the boys I knew was going to phase soon, so I hurried up and phased back, but not before I told him to calm down, that I was on my way to explain everything for him, and to meet me out back in the woods by his house. He told me his sister just saw all this and she was totally freaking out. _

_I hurried and phased and ran towards their house. I had known Jeremy's little sister since we were kids, they had lived on the rez for years. But I was close to Jeremy, he was the same age as me. We had four new members since these stupid leeches came around, it was getting out of hand. _

_When I got to his house, Gina came barreling out of their house not even realizing where she was going. She ran right into me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and she squealed, scared out of her mind, she looked up at me through her tear soaked eye lashes and fell right into me. She almost fell to the ground but I held her up. _

_I slowly lowered her to the ground though because I had something I had to do and that was to help her brother try to calm down enough to phase back. I looked at her and asked her to stay right there and told her I would be right back. She told me she would. I went towards the woods where I proceeded to help Jeremy to calm down enough to phase back, it was hard to say the least, but I was getting better and better at it. _

_Once he did phase back he told me that he and his sister were fighting hard core and all of the sudden he started shaking and bam…wolf. I told him it always happened something like that and how it was in our blood and all that jazz. I asked him to use his phone, I knew I was going to need some help with explaining this too his sister, so I called my mom. She came over right away and took Gina to our house. When we got back to my house, Gina came over to me and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek and thanked me for taking care of her brother. _

Coming back from my memory of that day made me think about Gina and Jeremy. If I hadn't been there today Jeremy would have been dead. A vamp got his arms around Jeremy and almost crushed him to death. I got there and took the vamp out, it was the only one so far that we have been able to sink our teeth in, they were so sneaky.

Coming out of all my thoughts I walked slowly over to Gina and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my hand, we headed back towards my house hand in hand. Once we got to my house I headed straight to where Jeremy was laying in the living room on the couch.

He looked awful and as soon as we got in there Gina ran towards her brother. He told her time and time again that he was okay, but she wouldn't listen. She slapped him on the arm once making him wince and she called him stupid a few times, I thought it was funny. My sister and I did that to each other all the time.

My sister Tallia had phased about three weeks ago. My mom wouldn't let her go on patrol yet though, and my dad didn't want her going at all. You know the whole 'daddy's little girl' shit, but I really didn't want her going either, I would always be too worried about her.

My thoughts were all crazy right now, I couldn't keep one thought in my head for any longer then a few seconds. The only person that was a constant in my thoughts was my Alex, but this time I think I've lost her for good.

My mom brought me out of my thoughts by telling me he was going to be okay, he would just have to stay still for a little bit for the bones to heal. So I was able relax after that. But only for a few seconds, my mom could tell something was wrong with me. She asked me about Alex and I told her about how Alex left. She gave me her questioning look so I told her the whole story. My mom told me that I should try to call Alex so I did, but of course I knew Alex wouldn't answer.

I wish she would have given me time to explain, but what could I have said to make it better? I had been getting really close to Gina in ways I hadn't been close to Alex, well, before this week that is. Gina and I had sex together a couple of weeks ago and hadn't stopped since then. I felt bad about it really, but damn, Alex had a boyfriend, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for her to realize that she loved me? Fuck that. I was a guy and a guy has needs.

I was going to tell Alex about Gina, I really was, but I guess its too late now. I was going to break it off with Gina after Alex and I made love, but damn, I didn't have a chance, with everything happening.

I was getting really frustrated with my life at this very moment, I had hurt someone that I loved again and this time I don't think I can make it up to her.

I got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. I was leaned up against a tree when I felt arms encircle me. Gina was always so loving and caring. I hugged her to me brining her around to the front of me and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her sweet voice. I nodded my head at her, but in the inside I was dead. My head felt like it was going to explode. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted nothing more then to run and never come back. But I had my pack to think of. I knew I would have to talk to my dad and that was a talk I was totally dreading.

I walked back into my house and looked at my dad and nodded my head towards the back yard. He got up out of his chair and headed through the back doors.

When we got a couple steps into the woods, I turned towards him and looked up into a pair of really kind eyes. My dad had to know I was hurting for that expression to come across his face.

"Dad, I can't do this anymore. I love her dad and she just left, she's not coming back to me. I messed up major and I can't make it up to her. I'd be so stupid to think she would love me after what I've done. I need to get away dad, I need to leave and get my head on straight, but I don't know if I can. With the pack and everything, I just don't know what to do. You always know what to do." I stopped shrugging my shoulders. He came over to me and put his hands on both my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"Liam, son I don't always know what to do. I can see how much pain you're in and it hurts me to see my son in this much pain. I wish I could fix it all for you, but I can't, you are the only one that can do that. So here's what I think, you should get away for a little while. Your brother can take care of the pack. You go and see Jake and his family for a little while. I say go there, that way I know where you are and you're far enough away to maybe clear your head." I nodded my head to him and he brought me in for one of those man hugs.

He went to walk away but I stopped him and told him 'thanks.' He nodded his head to me and went back into the house. A couple of seconds later, I was heading in but when I looked up Gina was on her way to me. I was dreading this conversation too. Once she made it to me her smile she had been wearing faded.

"What's going on Liam?" she asked.

"Gina listen, I'm going away for a while, I have no clue how long. I wont be back for a long time more than likely, so I'm going to let you go. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, I truly am, but I need to do what is right for me right now."

I looked up and she was just standing there staring at me for a few minutes, she even opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right way. She turned around and walked away from me without a word.

I hung my head and walked back into my house, feeling even worse then I already did. I had broken two hearts today and that made me scum. I looked up at my dad and it was like he knew what I was thinking as he came over to me.

"You're not a bad person Liam, everything is set, Jake is waiting for you." He smiled down at me and I had to smile back at him. My dad was pretty cool guy.

I nodded my head and headed up stairs to get my stuff together. Once I did, I talked to my brother about the pack, he said he would miss me but he would make me proud with the pack. I knew he would, he was a born leader, just like I thought I was. I told my sister and other brother goodbye. Then told my mom bye, she was crying like crazy, but she said she understood why I was going away. I promised not to stay too long, but she said stay as long as I needed to, until I knew I was okay. I nodded my head and hugged her again.

My dad was the last one I said my goodbyes too, he followed me out to my car. He gave me a huge wad of cash and told me to be careful and to call as soon as I got there, I promised and put my stuff in the trunk. I asked him to call me if Sam Jr, had any problems, he laughed and told me he would.

"Liam you're a good kid, you just need sometime to think things through. You're a great Alpha don't think just because you need some time alone that your not. Okay? We all need time away from everything. So take your time, enjoy it, and work out what you need to. I'll talk to you soon, get going." I smiled at him and hugged him then got in my car and pulled away from my home and from La Push.

The trip to Wisconsin, which is where Jake lived with his wife Nessie and the Cullen's, it was a very long and boring trip. It took me a couple of days to get there. Once I pulled in to their long ass driveway and took in the huge Victorian house, Jake and Nessie came out to welcome me. Jake shook his head at me with a smile.

"Wow you look just like your dad."

"Thanks," I said, taking that as a total compliment.

"Okay, lets show you where you'll be staying," Nessie said, wrapping her arm around me and Jake.

Nessie was a beautiful lady and the way she looked at Jake with so much love radiating from her, well it reminded me of the way Alexandra used to look at me. It pained me to no end that I would probably never see her look at me like that again.

Nessie and Jake showed me my room and left me to get unpacked. I was so happy to be alone again, I wasn't really ready for cheery and happy people, I wanted to be able to wallow in my sadness.

I had no clue how long I was going to stay here or how long I would have to wait until I would be okay enough to try to talk to Alex again. I felt so far from her and it hurt to be this far from her. I just wanted to hear her voice, so I called her cell phone and of course it went right to voicemail, but this time she had changed it.

'If you want to leave a message leave it, but if your Liam don't fucking bother, you hurt me and now you will just have to live with the consequences.'

I threw my phone up against the wall breaking it into a thousand pieces. I didn't give a shit about it either. Her words were crippling to me and I could still hear them in my ears- 'don't even fucking bother, you hurt me now you will have to deal with it.'

I was dealing with it, at least I was trying too, I really had no clue how to fix this. I was so confused and I just wished there was someone who could tell me that we would get our happily ever after. But that shit only happened in fairy tales, I might be able to turn into a wolf, but I didn't live in a fairy tale. She was a princess in my eyes though, but I was the beast that tore out her heart and stomped it.

I stayed in my room for several days after that, not talking to anyone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I heard a knock on my door about the third day I had been there, I told who ever it was to come in. It was Edward with a cell phone in his hand. He tossed it to me with a smile.

"Call your mom, let her know you're okay and living at least. She's freaking out." I nodded my head at him and dialed my house number. As I was dialing, Edward walked back out of my room. They were really nice to me, I would have to find some way of thanking them.

It took me a little while to get through to my mom that I was okay, well, as okay as to be expected. She told me to promise her that I would eat and call her at least once a day. I promised and told her I loved her and hung up the phone. I picked the phone back up and dialed my cell phone number to check the messages and there was one from Alexandra.

"Liam listen…I called your house to give you this message but your mom told me you left so I'll just have to say it here on your voice mail. Liam listen, I was going to leave Taylor for you. That night we made love I gave you my heart, but when I saw you with that other girl, it felt like you threw my gift away. So I'm going to choose to stay with Taylor and you can have your girl. Just try to be happy Liam, please. I'll…." her phone hung up after that, I had no clue what she was going to say after that.

I looked down at the phone with the urge to throw it again, but I refrained. I needed to get my head on straight so I decided to go for a run. I left the house and headed towards the woods. When I phased I could still hear my brothers back home, I laughed at them a little.

Sam was out trying to teach Tallia something and she was being her stubborn self. They heard me laughing in my head and stopped and we chit chatted in out heads for a little while. Sam told me the pack was okay and for me to take my time, he liked being in charge, I laughed at that and it actually felt really good to do so. But the phone message was still in my head so they heard it too.

My sister felt so sorry for me and I hated that. She told me to cheer up, that Alex would come back to me, it was meant to be, but I didn't think she was right. I told them I would phase later and talk again but right now I just wanted to be alone. When I phased back I knew some things for sure.

I had been right. I had lost my Alexandra forever. She had made her choice and I was doomed to love her from a far.

**

* * *

**

**Please Leave me some Love people, even if its just to say I like it….**

**Check out my blog: Link on my profile**

**And check out my new story called Chasing Fire: Edward and all our favorite men from Twilight are Firefighters. The thing is Edward has been through a lot in his life and are fighting tough flames of his own. The first 2 chapters are posted, I post every other week…so please take the journey through Firewards time as a firemen….Link is on my profile**

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**I need to take a few seconds as always and thank someone special, Lindz my amazing wonderful and beautiful Beta, love you to death for all you do for me. **

**To all my readers I love you all so much you have no idea. This story and one of my others called Chasing Fire was nominated for the Indie Twific Awards, the voting starts tomorrow, please make sure you go to this site and vote... ****http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/default(dot)aspx**** Please I would really appriciate the votes! Thanks so much for your wonderful comments you all are amazing...**

**I hope you all love this chapter, don't kill me though! lol...**

* * *

Chapter 16 ~ Going Back to My Life…No More Fairy Tale (Alex's POV)

_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing. _

_- __Anais Nin_

"Liam listen…I called your house to give you this message but your mom told me you left so I'll just have to say it here on your voice mail. Liam listen, I was going to leave Taylor for you. That night we made love I gave you my heart, but when I saw you with that other girl, it felt like you threw my gift away. So I'm going to choose to stay with Taylor and you can have your girl. Just try to be happy Liam, please. I'll…."

Tears were flowing down my face as I hung up the phone and clutched it to my chest, sliding down to the floor by my bed. I wanted to tell him I would love him forever, but I couldn't. That would have killed us both. I had to move on and try to be happy. I was determined to do just that. I would be strong and tell Taylor everything and hopefully he would still love me and stay with me.

I hadn't told my mom anything, I had taken Caro to her house then went straight home and up to my room. It had taken me a while until I could even think straight, to even want to call him, but finally I did. Speaking those words killed me, I wanted to tell him that I forgave him, but those words wouldn't come out of my mouth. The other words, telling him I was going to stay with Taylor, those words came out instead.

They were words I couldn't take back now even if I wanted too.

I was in my car now, on my way to try to talk to Taylor and explain everything, tell him I love him and beg for his forgiveness. I wanted to try to be happy with him. Just maybe it would all work out for me.

I pulled up to his house, taking a deep as I got out of the car, heading towards his front door. I stood there wondering how in the world I could tell him this, I mean how do you tell a guy you've been dating for years that you cheated on him and had sex with someone else, and that you love that someone else, but you want to be with the person your talking too instead? I needed to tell him that I made a huge mistake and that I would take it back if I could, but that was a lie. I would never take that back if I could.

I didn't even get to knock on the door, Taylor must have seen me standing there through the glass window in the front door and rushed to answer it, picking me up and spinning me around in his arms.

When he set me down I couldn't say anything, tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked into his happy eyes. _What was I doing? Go ahead Alex, hurt another person you care about. He deserves to know and make up his mind about me though. _I kept repeating that last part in my mind over and over in my head.

He watched as the tears flowed for a second then pulled me into the house and straight up to his room.

When he closed the door behind him, I slowly made my way over to his bed and sat down. I couldn't even look at him, I kept my eyes on the floor. I had no idea what to say. But he did the talking for me.

"What did you do Alex? Did you cheat on me or something? I can see it in your face. You've done something that is going to hurt us, so here's the deal, just tell me what it is and we will find a way to get through it. I won't yell, I'll just listen to you and try to get through it…hopefully together."

He was being really nice about it, so I told him everything and was so surprised when he didn't blow up, he didn't yell, or anything. He was really quiet for a while and then with me still looking at the floor crying, he turned towards me placing his hands on my cheeks and brought my face up to look him in the eyes.

"It will not happen again, right? You won't ever see him again?" I nodded my head at him, and in that moment my heart crashed and shattered all over again. Admitting I would never see him again was like taking a knife to my own wrists. Like I was killing myself just by nodding my head.

I wanted to see Liam again, I needed to see him again, but he had hurt me. But as that thought crossed my mind, I thought about how I had hurt him too. I was keeping Taylor around like a replacement part, someone I could always run back to if things went wrong.

I had done Liam wrong too. The emotion that hit me in the moment I realized how much I had hurt him was so over whelming that I doubled over in pain, tears springing forward and flowing down my face. I clutched my chest, it felt like my heart was going to jump right out and fall to the floor and shatter like glass.

Taylor wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, saying nothing. He knew I was hurting, he could see what it was doing to me, but in his weird way he tried to comfort me. I knew in my heart I had to give up on ever being with Liam. He was my past now and I had to live with that. I would live with that….somehow.

After a while, I was able to get up and out of Taylor's arms. I smiled at him slightly but it was so fake, like generic candy fake.

He reached over and slowly traced my lips with his finger. I couldn't look him in his eyes. I knew I would see hurt there and maybe even more. Taylor had wanted to have sex with me for months and I had kept telling him no, that I wanted to wait until I was ready. He knew I had given Liam what he himself wanted, so now I knew what I was going to have to do.

I looked up at him finally and let the breath out that I had been holding for god knows how long. I looked into his brilliant eyes that were scorching at me with want, I slowly nodded my head at him letting him know I would give him what he wanted. I could see if I tried to argue with him, he would have said something like ' well you gave it to him, why not me?' So I gave him what he wanted…

He reached over and grabbed my head and brought my lips to his forcefully. To say that Liam's and Taylor's love making was total opposite would be an understatement. Liam was slow, reverent, and loving. Taylor was strong, unrelenting, and forceful.

I played the part the whole time, laying there and acting like I was enjoying it. I hated it though, I would never have to act like this with Liam, it was all fake with Taylor. He wouldn't stop though and I could see he was fighting against his own orgasm so I faked the shit out of one, he totally thought I had gotten off. I guess I was a better actress then I thought.

When he was done with me, he had the largest smile on his face and I guess all was forgiven now. I laid there hurting, not only in obvious ways, but in ways that were unrecognizable to me. I knew my life was changed forever now and there was no going back for me. I made my bed and now I would have to lay in it.

I spent the rest of the day with Taylor and his family, having dinner and watching a movie, he never mentioned what I had done ever again. I went home after the movie and the urge to text Liam or call him was crushing me. I just wanted to hear his voice.

I glanced over and my cell was sticking out of my purse on the passenger seat, so I grabbed it and held it by the steering wheel, I scrolled down to his name in my contact list and let my finger barley sit on the call button. I pulled my car over and hit the green small button.

He answered right way, I just wanted to hear the voice on his voice mail, but he picked up the phone.

"Hello….Alex…I know its you. If you don't want to say anything then don't just let me talk to you. Please…." I hung up after that. I couldn't stand to hear his voice, the pain in my chest was back and I felt like I couldn't breath. Just hearing his voice was doing that to me.

I sat there in my car for awhile, waiting for the pain to go away. He never called me back either which I was surprised about. After it eased up a little, I started my car up again and drove home, going straight to my room and getting everything together for the next day of school.

* * *

The next several months, I felt so numb, so torn away from the world. It was the week of graduation and I was just there, barely even realizing what was going on. Taylor was all excited and I, of course, put on a show for him, like I had been doing all the time in front of him now. I wasn't happy being with him at all anymore, I wanted to be somewhere else, but I felt like I couldn't be, so I was settling.

Settling for something lesser then the best, Taylor was second best in my eyes and I wanted the best. But don't we all, you know, want the best of everything. I let my feelings for Liam only surface when I was alone. I had already forgiven him for everything, I just wish I could see him and tell him.

The morning before graduation I was headed down the stairs and my dad called me into the kitchen. As I walked in there, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I retrieved it, looking at the screen, it was a text from the one person I longed to talk to.

**Hey, congrats..**

**Liam**

A smile crept on my face and I knew what I wanted to do, so for once I just did it, not even thinking of the consequences.

**Hey yourself, how are you? Thanks, you too.**

**Alexandra**

I typed the words and sent them with out another thought. A couple seconds later, before I could even make it to the kitchen, my phone was ringing with his ring tone. I let it play for a few minutes just listening to it, a song playing that I hadn't heard in a very long time, just that song made me smile.

I didn't get to answer it though, he hung up before I could and I was stunned, just staring at my phone, I didn't get to talk to him. I just stared at the phone for a few seconds, then with a gloomy face I walked into the kitchen. I know my mom knew something was up with me lately, but I had done a good job at hiding everything this time.

When I sat down at the table across from my dad, picking up a piece of bacon and plopping it in my mouth, my dad was smiling at me. I knew something was up right away, he only got that face when something was.

"Okay dad out with it, I see your up to something, just say it. I'm not in the mood for surprises."

"Fine, grumpy. Take all the fun out of it. Well, your mother and I think you need to get away from everything for a while, so for your graduation gift…" he just let his statement fade.

I looked over at my mom, who was standing by the stove and then back to my dad. What was going on? In my head I was thinking okay please say you are sending me to spend time in La Push, please say La Push, but La Push wasn't the words that came out of his mouth.

"You're going to get to go to Italy for six weeks, we have it all planned out and paid for. You leave two days after graduation. Leah remembered you saying once you wanted to go there, so we wanted to give you something you would want, so this is what we got you. I'll miss you like crazy but we think you need this. Time away from everything and everyone." He emphasized the word everyone, he still didn't like Taylor at all.

I was so excited, I had always wanted to go overseas and see Italy and Rome and all the other beautiful sights there. I loved to speak Italian, I learned it in high school and I loved anything Italian. I jumped over and hugged my dad and my mom and thanked them, I was so excited.

I ran up to my room to call Caro and tell her all about my trip, she was so excited for me, but I knew she wished she could go with me. Her and her mom were having a hard time right now and they weren't getting along. Carolyn had a thing for my uncle Seth, something I had known for a long time, but her mom was against it totally, she said he was too old for her daughter.

She had forbidden Caro to even talk to him. Carolyn was suffering and depressed really bad, but I didn't know what to do. I even called Seth one day and told him everything and he sounded so sad too. He said they texted sometimes so he knew what was going on, but he had no idea how to fix it. He promised to try though.

Graduation day came faster then I thought possible, it wasn't really graduation that had me excited though, the prospect of leaving was. I had told Taylor about the trip and he wasn't happy about me going away at all. He kept saying things like 'I wish you weren't going' or 'I wish I could go with you.' It was getting old fast.

The graduation didn't take long though, it was fast. They called my name, I got my diploma, heard my mom and dad yelling, then got off the stage. It was fast and easy.

I didn't get anymore text or calls from Liam until the day I was leaving for Italy. I was getting ready to board the plane and his text startled me. I grabbed my phone out of my carry on and looked at the screen. I smiled but didn't have time to answer the text, instead I put it back in my carry on. I boarded the plane and sat down in my first class seat. I dug out my phone again, while all the passengers where getting seated and typed out a text.

**I'm on a plane leaving for Italy…TTYL..**

Before I could push the send button, someone sat down in the big comfy seat next to me, and when I looked over at this person to smile I was shocked.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my other story Chasing Fire: http://www(dot)/s/5639326/1/Chasing_Fire**

**And my blog: http://ladyalisstories(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Thanks so much for reading and please please comment, even if its just to say you like it...Thanks! hugs and love**


	17. Chapter 17

**_The poem in this chapter was written by a member on FFFW named Brandon he wrote this for me just for this chapter, thank you so much Brandon. It fit perfect and I love this poem so much. You're an amazing writer. _**

**_As always I need to give a huge hug and thanks to my beta Lindz you are amazing, and you all can thank Erik for me getting this chapter done. He's pushing me to write more so everyone wave to and thanks Erik lol…Thanks Erik!_**

**_Next there is no yelling at me aloud, this is where I had planned to take this story all along, from the very beginning, the first outline took UB here so. No yelling at me or getting upset. With that being said…here is chapter 17~ Italy, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me some love._**

_

* * *

__Chapter 17 ~ Italy_

_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived. _

_- __Margaret Mitchell_

It wasn't who I expected it to be…

I expected it to be a complete stranger…

It wasn't the one I truly wanted to be there. It wasn't Liam, the one I dreamed of the night before surprising me on the plane and coming with me, no it wasn't him. It wasn't Carolyn either, that would have been a blast.

No it wasn't either of them; it was Taylor.

He smiled at me. Plastering a fake smile on my face back at him, I asked him what in the world he was fucking doing here, but I put it in nicer words.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise if we could go to Italy together, you know, spend some alone time, just you and me."

He buckled in with me seething in the seat next to him. No, he didn't want me to go to Italy and forget about him or meet up with Liam or something. I could see it in his face that he was lying through his teeth.

I didn't say anything though, just like before I was playing my part, dying inside. Taking my cell out again just to look at the text one more time, I knew it would make me think of him for the rest of the flight and of course it did.

**Alex, I wrote this for you, I hope you like it. Its how I feel right now. **

**"TRAGADY" **

**Day after Day **

**Time after Time **

**I lay in the dark **

**Knowing she was mine **

**My heart is broken **

**My soul is gone **

**Remembering the times **

**When we got along **

**I sit there crying **

**To a sad sad song **

**As the days go on**

I read it one more time thinking to myself how much we both feel that way. I quickly put it away, that way Taylor didn't see it and get angry. I really didn't want to see his temper on a plane, in front of all these strangers.

This was going to be a long flight and to have him mad the entire time would be devastating, so the thirteen hour or more flight needed to be peaceful. I had planned to read and relax on the way there so I would be ready to go straight to the hotel and go straight to bed, get up in the morning and go to Colosseum and St. Peter's. The hotel and all the different sight-seeing itinerary was already taken care of by my mom. She had all six months planned out for me. Of course I had my free days to go out and do what ever I wanted, but she had already booked everything.

I had no idea how Taylor was going to be able to keep up or if he was going to even try, I was hoping he wouldn't. I would have a week in each of the main cities I wanted to go, Verona, Florence, Rome, Milan, Tuscany, Napples, and Sicily. I was so excited, even having Taylor with me wouldn't take that away from me completely. I was dying inside with want to see where Juliet lived, I loved the whole tragic love story of Juliet and her Romeo.

The thirteen and a half hour flight wasn't as bad as I had expected. Taylor and I talked about the plans for the time in Italy, somehow he knew all the details already. I shrugged it off to think about later and kept telling him where all I wanted to go.

He smiled at me as I was talking animatedly about the house where Juliet lived and how I wanted so badly to see it and how I wanted to spend a whole week in Verona itself, and all the different art museums I wanted to go to. He didn't even hate the idea of going all of those places with me, which surprised me actually. I figured as a guy, you know, he would hate that, but he didn't say a thing, just kept smiling at me and listening.

The first city we were to stay in was Rome. As soon as we landed and got our bags there was already a car waiting for us to take us straight to our hotel. Grand Hotel de la Minerve's was breathtaking to say the least. I had no idea that my mom and dad had booked this kind of accommodations for me. A week in this amazing hotel would spoil me rotten.

I went to the front desk and checked in; the Italian that I had learned in school was coming in handy already. The man at the desk smiled at me as I told him who I was and that I was here to check in for a week. He looked it up on the computer and gave a bellhop my keys and told me to have a nice stay and a nice night.

We followed the bellhop to our suite, yeah that's right, I said suite. Did I mention this was going to spoil me? The suite had two rooms, a living room, a small little kitchen bar area, and a balcony with a beautiful view.

I looked over at Taylor and back at the rooms, telling him with my eyes that he was to stay in the other room, the master was my room. There was no way I was sleeping in the same room with him.

We both went into our rooms and I headed straight for the bathroom, I was ready to strip down and take a long hot shower, well, that was until I saw the pedestal bathtub in there. I rushed over to it and started the water, getting it nice and hot. Heading out to my room and my bags, I grabbed my pajamas and my toiletries and rushed back in there, the water level was perfect.

I turned off the water and got undressed, getting in slowly, melting into the water. I moaned out softly as I soaked the feeling of the hot liquid into my skin, my muscles un-tightening as I sank deeper into the water.

After the water went cool, I got out and got ready for bed, slipping in between the sheets and the cover. Falling asleep before my head even hit the pillows, I dreamed of Liam that night, of being with him in the woods that night we made love. Feeling him close to me, wanting me, me wanting and needing him, I woke up in tears. I couldn't take it, I just wanted to hear his voice, but I knew I couldn't talk to him, so I texted him instead.

**Hey I loved the poem**

**It was so sad**

**I miss you too…**

**Hugs**

I feel back to sleep after I hit the send button, but he didn't text me back, I was hoping he would. I woke up and checked my phone right away but nothing. All day that day I checked my phone over and over and nothing…

I tried to enjoy my time seeing the Colosseum, as the tour guide told us all about the arena floor and the cages for the animals. I tried to smile and listen as she told us how the amphitheater was commissioned by Emperor Vespasian in AD 72. Liam had messed with my mood again, but in reality it was my fault, I was letting him mess with me.

I'm the one that texted him when I shouldn't have. I smiled and made my way through my first day in Rome. When we got back to the hotel, I headed towards my room but Taylor stopped me.

"Alex what's wrong? You've been so weird all day. This is what you wanted to do, you were all excited about this. What happened?"

"Its nothing Taylor, jet lag maybe, I just don't feel that good. I'm going to head to bed, can you wake me in about an hour so we can go have dinner?"

"Sure, of course I can. Have a good nap, babe."

With that, I walked into my room and closed the door. Sliding down the door, I cried over what I had lost, what I could have if I still thought he still would have me. I had to let it go though, I had to move past it and I would, I just wanted to take a minute or two to cry over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jerking awake from my terrible dream, I heard a loud banging on the door I was still propped up against. I knew it was Taylor waking me up for dinner. Getting up off the floor and away from the door, I told him that I was up and going to get dressed.

That night at dinner, we both were very quiet, barely even carrying on a conversation at all.

"Taylor, is something wrong?"

"No, not really, I heard you crying in your room. Are you okay, Alex?" I nodded my head with a weak smile and told him I was okay just very tired. When I walked into my room, however, my emotions got the best of me. He actually believed the terrible excuse.

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to bed and slept with out any dreams that night. I knew my dreamless state wouldn't last for long and I was right.

The days in Rome were amazing; we traveled all over seeing Vatican city, the Sistine chapel, and so many museums that were amazing, but my nights were filled with dreams of wolves running and getting hurt, of wolves fighting other wolves, of being attacked by a wolf. The only thing constant in every dream was the one wolf, the one wolf that I knew represented Liam. He looked so sad, like he wasn't himself and deep down I knew why. I woke up screaming into my pillow a lot of those nights in Rome.

Taylor would run into my room and hold me and let me cry it all out into his chest, he was great and sweet taking care of me. We'd sit there in silence, me in his arms crying, him rocking me whispering that it was okay, that I was safe here with him and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me…ever.

By the second week in Italy we ended up sleeping in the same bed for the rest of time. He was still there for me when I had nightmares and it was pretty much every night so he just started sleeping in the same room as me. It actually was comforting to have him there. When his arms were wrapped around me, hugging me to him all night, it helped make the nightmares easier to handle, and I didn't have as many either.

As the weeks went by, we got so much closer and saw so many lovely things together.

Vineyards in Tuscany, the Leaning Tower in Florence, Greek ruins and active volcanoes in Sicily, and beautiful churches and museums in each city we went too. We even spent three days and two nights in a Jet set beach resort in Sardinia. It was beautiful there, we stayed right on the beach in Costa Smeralda.

Milan was a blast, shopping and seeing the Gothic Duomo which was beautiful with the crowned spires. We even got to see Leonardo da`Vinci's Last Supper. I stood there staring at that painting for a good hour. It was so amazing to actually see it, and not just in a picture but the real thing.

We were saving my favorite place to go for last. I was having the time of my life and I was even happy about sharing this time with Taylor.

He was always saying something funny at the stupidest times, making me bust out laughing. Like one time we were in the middle of a tour of the Galleria dell' Accademia and he just blurted out look at how big that guys dick was, as he pointed to a statue of Michelangelo's David. I burst out laughing so loud it echoed all the way through the museum. The whole tour stopped to stare at us. I know my face was blood red because Taylor was dying laughing at me.

Our six weeks in Italy flew by so fast, I didn't even realize it was our last week until we arrived in Verona. As soon as we made it to our hotel and into our room, I was so taken back by how fast it had gone and all the beautiful things I had seen so far.

We didn't do any sight-seeing the night we arrived, just hung out and watched a movie in the hotel. We hadn't actually taken the time to relax and the hotel had some nice amenities, so the next day we decided to stay in as well.

That next day I spent in the spa and Taylor spent the day in a sports café watching sports. It was a great day for me, though. I spent the whole day being pampered, got an hour massage, a facial, a manicure and a pedicure, got a seaweed wrap, and I even got my hair done. All in all, a very relaxing day.

I wasn't even going to think about taking a day to myself. I wanted to get out into Verona and see the sights. This was one of the place I couldn't wait to go to, but Taylor insisted I take a day and relax, he kept repeating I deserved it over an over again. So I did, I took the whole day and just spent it relaxing. After I got done with my spa day I headed back to the room to see him all dressed up and ready to go to dinner.

Smiling at him I asked him to give me twenty minutes to get dressed. He nodded with a smile and I went into the room to get ready.

After slipping into my red strapless dress and black heels, I pulled my hair up into a slick pony tail, applied some make up, and was ready to go. Stepping out of the room the look on Taylor's face was priceless, he had a huge smile and his whole face lit up.

That night, dinner was lovely. He took me to an outside restaurant, we had dinner by candlelight. There was music and I could see the stars. He was so sweet that whole night, and after dinner we walked the streets of Verona. It was magical, all I could think about was Romeo and Juliet the entire time we were walking. Taylor led me to the one place I was dying to see, Juliet's house. It was beautiful, lit up by the stars

I was looking all around me, the house wasn't open of course, but just standing here by it was amazing to me. I had my back towards Taylor, when I turned around he was down on his knee with a open black box in front of him and a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside of the box.

Looking from the ring to Taylor and back again, he smiled. I felt like I couldn't breath and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Alexandra, I love you more than anything. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know your going to say that we are too young and that we still have college and everything, but I want to be with you and I love you. Alexandra let me take care of you. Please say yes, please say you will be my wife."

I had no clue what to say to him, I had decided to move on, yes, and I was going to do that with Taylor, but be married to him? Did I want that? I wasn't sure….

Looking down at his face, I couldn't really say no to him. I loved him and he was so sweet to bring me here to propose. I blurted out the words…

"Yes, Taylor, I'll marry you." His smile at my words was breath taking.

He slipped the ring out of the box and onto my finger. I stared at it on my finger as he lifted me off the ground and twirled me around. My body slid down his body until my feet were back on the ground, he kissed me with so much passion that I just about forgot how to breathe.

As his lips left mine, I gasped for air. He walked me back to the hotel at a rapid pace, I barely could keep up with his steps, as we made it into our room with the door shut. His loving look turned into deep need. I could see the fire burning in his eyes as he stalked over to me, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He slowly unzipped my dress and let it fall to the ground. Pressing me up against the wall, his engorged cock pressing into me, his tongue in my mouth, I moaned out as he slowly entered me.

Picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over to the bed and made sweet love to me. It was the best sex we had ever had with each other. I didn't feel forced this time, I didn't feel like I had to at all. I made love to my fiancé that night.

The next morning I was happier then I had been in a long time. I got up out of our bed and grabbed my cell. I was getting ready to call my mom and tell her, but my phone went off with a text message. Looking down at who it was from, tears welled up in my eyes.

Liam…

Reading his text that mainly just asked how I was and how my trip was, I closed my eyes and wrote a text back to him. It was simple and I knew it would hurt him, it hurt me to send it too him.

**Liam, last night Taylor asked me to marry him and I said yes…**

That was all I put, but it sure worked fast, because a couple of seconds went by and my cell phone was ringing. Covering it up I walked out onto the terrace and answered it.

"Hello"

"What do you mean you said yes? You told him yes that you would marry him? Alexandra you can't marry him. You can't." He was screaming at me, yelling at me, telling me what I could or couldn't do. I had enough by then.

"You listen to me Liam and you listen good, you have no right to tell me that I can't or can do something. I am marrying Taylor, I love him and he loves me. He is here with me in Italy and its amazing. Just leave me alone Liam, let me be happy and you go your way and be happy. I don't think it's a good idea if we stay friends. Shit, I have to go, Taylor just woke up, he probably heard me yelling. He doesn't want…I mean he doesn't like me talking to you…."

I heard nothing on the other end of the phone so I whispered my last words to him.

"Bye Liam."

* * *

**_Okay Okay I know you all are probably so mad at me right now, but this is where it has to go, sorry._**

**_ Please just keep reading. I can't believe this story is this close to being over. Wow. From what I've outlined out there will only be 25 chapters, there could be more so don't hold me too it, but we are getting into the really good stuff. _**

**_Please leave me some love and if your going to yell, just be nice about it lol…if that's possible._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I posted a new chapter for his story, but you all know how many stories I'm writing right now, plus I've been making blogs for all my stories! Make sure you check them out…the link for the blog for Unbreakable Saga is linked at the end of this chapter._**

**_Thanks goes out to my beta, who is simply amazing and needs a break…hehe! *hugs* Lindz your amazing! Hugs thanks goes to Red and Erik for everything you two do for me and you two mean the world to me…_**

**_Oh don't kill me people okay please don't kill me! Hehe…_**

* * *

Chapter 18 ~ Life After Accepting and the Consequences of my Actions

After saying goodbye to Liam again, I stared at the phone for a little while, my heart racing. My life was a rollercoaster going up and down when it came to Liam and it had to stop now. I couldn't take it any more. I was going to be happy with Taylor and live my life as his wife.

I got it together real fast when I heard Taylor behind me. I looked up at him smiling, I told him what I was getting ready to do. Calling my mom and dad was going to be hard and he thought I was just stalling a little.

"Are you going to call them or what?" he asked looking down at me stooped down on the floor.

"I'm thinking of waiting 'til we go home." I looked at him a little worried about what my dad was going to say.

I knew my dad was going to be so upset, but I was going to try to explain that we were going to go to College and finish as a engaged couple, then after we got done we would get married.

I just hoped he would understand that I was being responsible, finishing first then going on with our plans. I guess we would see.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since you want to tell them in person and our trip is almost over how about we go home a week early and surprise them? What do you think?"

Smiling at the thought of my mom and dad's surprised and happy faces made me agree. So he called the airlines to switch our tickets and I started getting packed up.

We ended up being really lucky and were able to switch our tickets to two seats in first class for the following morning.

The rest of the day was very relaxing; we went for a walk, had lunch at this really cute restaurant eating outside of course, it was too nice of a day not too. We got more souvenirs for our families, I even bought Caro a small replica of the statue of David…I knew she would get a kick out of it.

It was really nice to just relax and enjoy the time walking around without having to be here, there, and everywhere to see the things we wanted to see. We did go back to Juliet's house and see the inside of it, I loved it. I would forever see that house as a special place in my eyes.

After taking one more look at the spot where Taylor proposed, we headed back to the hotel to get some dinner in the dinning room and then up to bed. We made sweet, passionate, slow love that night. It was heaven.

"I love you Alexandra and I can't wait to make you mine forever. I never want to let you go," he whispered, as he entered me the first time that night.

Closing my eyes I let his words wrap around me like a cocoon-safe, warm, and happy.

As he kept his slow, easy pace, our eyes connecting, I could feel my orgasm taking over my entire body. As it did, I whispered I love you Taylor…then screamed out his name as I came hard around him. Floating on my cloud, I slowly came back down and heard him grunt and say my name when his own orgasm hit.

That night I lay in his arms thinking about what our life was going to be like, the thing I never factored in, didn't hit for several years later.

The next day we flew home and surprised everyone. My parents reaction to us being home was priceless.

Walking into the house as quietly as I could, I could hear my parents in the kitchen talking. Walking past the living room, I leaned up against the door frame of the kitchen, just waiting for them to see me there. They were so involved in their conversation that it took a few minutes, but once they did it was 'Oh My Gods' and 'what are you doing here's'. I couldn't help but laugh.

After all the hugs and welcome homes, I had them sit down and told them everything. Taylor was sitting next to me on the love seat, holding my hand, squeezing it every once in a while, trying to comfort me. My dad was giving him the evil eye and Leah was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"I mean come on, I know we are young, but damn, we are going to wait 'til after college. At least we are being smart about it, we aren't rushing off now and getting married. I mean we are eighteen, we both could do that." I was getting upset because they wouldn't say anything. They were just sitting there. Finally Leah looked up at me and walked over and took my hand lifting me from my chair.

"We need to talk, now."

She led me upstairs to my room, and as I was going up the stairs I gave Taylor an 'I'm sorry' look, he just smiled and watched me go.

As we both entered my room she told me to sit down on my bed.

"Alex…you know deep down this is a mistake, I know you do. I can see it and so can you, why aren't you listening to your heart? What about Liam?"

I just sat there and listened to her as she kept bringing Liam into it. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Liam is no longer a part of my life. I told him I was marrying Taylor. Why do you think this is such a bad thing? I love Taylor so much. Can't you and dad just be happy for me?"

"We can't be happy because we both know you love someone else and that Taylor isn't meant for you. Here's what I want you to do. You take this time during college and think about who you truly love. Who is the person in your heart? You know who it is, I know you do."

She didn't say anymore, just she got up and walked out of my room, as she did the phone rang and I heard her answer it and say 'Emily, what's wrong'? As much as I didn't want to hear the call, I still listened hard. I crept my door open a little so I could hear her.

"What do you mean he's gone and you don't know where he went?….Can't anyone hear him?….Emily they are connected they should be able to hear him. There isn't a way to really cut it off, Jacob tried but he could still hear us….Yeah I know, we just found out, I'm sorry Emily…. Yeah I don't really know how she is fighting the imprint connection, okay Emily. Keep us informed. Bye."

I had no idea what it all meant, they had to be talking about Liam, but what was an imprint connection? I was so confused. That's when I heard my dad yelling at Taylor, with Leah trying to stop him.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK HER TO MARRY YOU, YOU ARE ONLY EIGHTEEN, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ASK PERMISSION FROM HER PARENTS FIRST AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE COMMON COURTESY TO DO THAT! SHE WENT TO ITALY TO CLEAR HER HEAD AND SHE COMES BACK ENGAGED TO YOU. GAH!" he huffed and was pacing around. Taylor was just standing there taking it all in stride.

He didn't dare say anything to my dad though, he was being smart about that. Leah looked over at him and told him it was time for him to leave. That's when he stopped.

"I would like to say goodnight to my future wife if you don't mind." He wasn't trying to be rude but my dad sure took it like he was. I ran down the stairs so no more fighting and screaming would happen.

Grabbing Taylor's arm I pulled him out of the house and out to his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He smiled his smile at me and kissed me goodnight. We could both still hear my dad in the house yelling so we didn't kiss like we both wanted.

I stood there and watched as my fiancé pulled away from my house that night, wondering what my new life was going to be like, and also hearing what my life in this house was going to be like. The yelling from my dad hadn't ceased at all. Which made me want to call Taylor back and go with him.

I knew they were going to take this hard and all, but damn, my dad was pissed off. I'd never seen my dad this mad at me. As I walked back in the house as quietly as I could, trying to just sneak up to my room, he caught me.

"Get in here, now."

"Okay dad, I'm coming."

I walked in and sat down and waited for him to yell some more, but he didn't. Leah and he sat across from me silent, just looking at me. It made me feel even more uncomfortable than when he was yelling.

It took a while, us sitting there in silence, then finally Leah spoke.

"I told your dad what I told you upstairs and he thinks the same. You need to take the time during college and figure out where your heart is. If you love Taylor fine, you can get married after college. But if not, you need to figure out what you really want. We love you Alexandra, we both just want what is best for you."

"I know you do. I love Taylor and a few years isn't going to change that, but I will do what you want. I will think about it while I'm at college."

My dad was still silent the whole time. I looked over at him and couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. He looked so disappointed in me and I never wanted my dad to look at me that way.

He came over and wrapped me up in his arms and told me he loved me, he just thought I was making a huge mistake, but it was my mistake to make.

We didn't say anymore about the engagement that night, we talked all about my trip and I told them about everything about Juliet's house and how I loved the lights of Florence at night. How the hotels and food were to die for. I told them all about the museums and how I fell in love with all the old churches and cathedrals.

By the time that was all over it was getting really late, so I headed to bed. Before I could fall asleep, my cell phone went off telling me I had a text. Grabbing it, the screen lit up saying one new message. I clicked it and it was from Taylor.

**My parents are really happy for us. They love you, you know! They asked if you could come to dinner tomorrow. I hope you will. See you then. I love you, have a goodnights sleep**.

I smiled to myself, at least someone was happy for us. I hadn't told Caro yet and I knew she was going to yell at me too. So I figured I would go see her tomorrow then go to dinner at Taylor's house.

The next day as I pulled up to her house she was out the door, smiling from ear to ear at me.

"OH MY GOD, Alex I got in, I got in…" she was jumping up and down and I couldn't help but be excited for her.

Carolyn had wanted to be a big time editor all her life, well since I had known her at least, and she was going to get her dream. I was so happy for her. Only thing was her getting in meant that she was going to be staying right here in California and I was going all the way to New York without her. My old plan had been to stay with her, but my plans had changed when I said yes to Taylor. She saw my face fall and I could tell she was wondering what was going on. All it took was me to lift my hand and show her the ring on my finger. Her gasp was kind of funny, but I could tell she was still a little confused.

"Your engaged? To who?" she asked, I had to laugh.

"Who do you think?" I asked back. I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Liam? What happened did he come on the trip and surprise you?" I just shook my head. That made her even more confused.

"I'm marrying Taylor, Caro. Taylor surprised me on the trip and asked me to marry him one night in front of Juliet's house. I said yes."

"YOU SAID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU ALEX? YOU LOVE LIAM, NOT TAYLOR! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!"

I'd had enough of people telling me that, I got back in my car and drove away from my best friend, leaving her there at her house standing in the front yard.

I cried all the way to Taylor's, not understanding why everyone thought I was making a huge mistake. I loved Taylor and that was final, they just needed to get over it.

Pulling up to his house, I tried to wipe the tears away, but he caught me and helped me out of the car pulling me into him.

"Alex, baby, what's wrong?"

"I just got done talking to Carolyn, she's mad at me is all. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Nodding my head, he led me into his parents house.

To say his parents were happy was an understatement, they were ecstatic. We had a great dinner and talked about all our plans, they told me that they had already got Taylor a condo right near campus and said I should stop looking for a place and stay with him. I wasn't sure my mom and dad would actually be alright with that, but they said that might help me make my decision.

A few weeks went by and I still hadn't talked to Caro. I was so lonely without my best friend, I even drove by her house a few times, but kept on going not able to face her.

After a couple of months I pretty much gave up on us making up. I had lost another friend due to Taylor. I just didn't know how much more I was going to lose due to him and if I could handle any more.

The day Taylor and I left for college together, I waited for Carolyn to come say bye but she never did. We both were driving to Berkeley. Spending the day there first getting me acquainted with everything, then going to our new condo to get settled in. The next day we planned on going over to New York Medical College which is where Taylor was going to study to be a Cardiologist.

I was studying Art and couldn't wait to start. I loved art so much, I was going to study to be a painter, an artist of landscapes. I loved to paint and see the colors form the different patterns on the canvas. I was so excited that I got into Berkley. Berkley, wow. Me!

As we drove up to my college the excitement came out of me and I was bouncing in my seat. Taylor laughed and parked the car and we started to walk around the place that I would be spending my time learning.

The campus was so large, we stopped and got my books and everything that I would need, then headed to our condo. It was beautifully laid out. Beautiful kitchen, open floor plan, large living room, two bedrooms and two in a half baths. It was perfect. The extra bedroom was set up as an office for both of us.

All our furniture was already here and set up it was perfect all we had to do was unpack our bags and live. Taylor called and ordered Chinese for dinner and I unpacked my bags and put my books up in the office on my new cherry wood desk. I was doing that when Taylor yelled for me, telling me he had a surprise for me.

Running out of the office area, I caught sight of him by the huge wall to ceiling window, he was standing next to a large box that was wrapped in beautiful blue paper with a pink bow on it. I walked over to him and he wrapped me in his arms and whispered, "welcome home babe. I love you." I slowly let go of him and opened the huge box, when I did, I gasped.

Looking up at him with tears streaming down my face, I threw my arms around him. He helped me get my new art easel out of the box and also pulled several smaller boxes out. I opened the other boxes while he put my easel together. He had gotten me all the supplies I needed to start with: new brushes, new paints, new palettes, several new canvases. I was in heaven. I couldn't stop crying crazy, happy tears.

Going to him and wrapping my arms around the man I loved, I thanked him for everything and pulled him slowly into our bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and gave him the show of his life.

Turning on some music, looking at his cheesy smile that spread across his face, I winked at him and slowly pulled my shirt over my head. My hips swayed to the beat of the music, as I slowly and provocatively unbuttoned my pants and made sure he was watching, and boy was he ever. He was watching every move my hands were making, watching my hips and licking his lips.

I looked down at my pants and just as slowly slipped them down my legs and stepped out of them. When I looked over at Taylor I gasped, it wasn't Taylor I was looking at it, Taylor had transformed into Liam and he was whispering how beautiful I was. Shaking my head trying to dispel the vision finally worked, and the magical Liam was Taylor once more.

That was the weirdest feeling in the world to see Liam laying there where Taylor was. I couldn't contain my gasps, I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground, my heart felt like it would pound right out of my chest. Taylor darted over to me and grabbed my face in between his hands.

"Baby, baby are you okay? Alex?" Looking up into his eyes, I couldn't speak though. I was having a full out panic attack.

Taylor had seen me do this a few times and just sat there and held me, giving me my inhaler and helping me take it. I hadn't had a panic attack in months I had been doing great with them, but not tonight.

He rocked me in his arms running his fingers through my hair. I calmed down after a while, but I was worn out by then. I started to drift to sleep in his arms, he picked me up, rising from the floor himself and carried me to bed and tucked me into his side where we both fell asleep.

The next several months flew by with school and just living. Our first year of school went by so quickly that I didn't even realize it. We were getting ready to start our second year in college when I slowed down and realized that we had already been in this city for a year. It was a crazy feeling, I hadn't seen my mom in dad in months. They came to see the condo and see me about four months ago, but other than that, I only talked to them on the phone.

I hadn't heard anything from Caro either, I tried to call her a few times but I always got the voice mail so I hung up. What I had to say couldn't be left on a voice mail message, so I just kept calling back. I wanted my friend back desperately but I didn't really know how to make things better between us.

So life went on, without the ones I really wanted to talk to. I made some really great friends in school though. Even though Taylor scared some of them off one night.

_Walking out of the library with a group of my study buddies, laughing it up with Kyle and Andrew, I felt someone pull me away from everyone, yanking my arm away from my body. Taylor was standing there glaring at my friends, all predatory like, looking up into his face, but he wouldn't look at me at all. _

_He drug me away from them, dragging me to the car and placing me in my seat and dashing over to his side and getting in, slamming the door. I didn't understand what his problem was, he knew I was studying at the library tonight, he knew I was studying with my group of friends. So I was totally confused as to what his problem was. _

_Screeching the tires we headed towards our place. I had no clue what to say to him so I kept quiet. As soon as we got home, he threw his door open and came around yanking mine open and yanking me out of the car pushing me towards the condo. Once inside the lobby he acted like nothing was wrong, even smiled at the security guard, I didn't, I was freaking out inside. Screaming for him to call the cops if he heard me screaming._

_The only other time I had ever seen him this angry was at one of my birthday parties where he ended up knocking me over, but that anger wasn't directed at me(,) it was towards Liam. Now, though, he was angry at me and in the elevator he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I wouldn't actually looking at him though, just out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't breath I was so scared. _

_The elevator doors opened and we went to our door and opened it and I walked in. He came in and slammed the door so hard that my pictured fell from the wall shattering the glass into a million little slivers of glass. _

_Startled by the glass breaking I backed into the living room scared shitless. I couldn't catch my breath at all, he stalked towards me like a predator. I kept my eyes on him but not really meeting his eyes. He got right up in my face and started yelling at me._

"_What where you doing with those guys? What do you think you were doing? You are mine. Do you hear me? Mine! You do not hang out with guys!" _

_I was shaking so bad I almost fell to the floor but somehow I stood my ground._

"_Taylor you knew where I was and who I was with. What do you think I was doing? We were studying for an exam coming up. God, do you think I would go out and cheat on you seriously?" _

_He just looked down at me and turned around grabbing his keys, but when he got over to the door, he looked over at my newest painting I had hung there and he punched right through it and the wall. My painting fell to the floor at the same time as me. The wall crumpled under his fist, and he walked out the door, leaving me there all alone and crumbled on the floor. _

_After about an hour being on the floor he came back to find me still lying there, crumbled and broken just like my painting. He rushed to me and picked me up in his arms and told me how sorry he was and that he just didn't like me to be around other guys. I told him I had guy friends at school and had to work with them and that he would have to get over that. He agreed and held me tight for a while, then helped me clean up the mess. _

_We went to bed early that night, but we didn't make love, I was so tired from everything he put me through I told him no. _

Coming out of my memories of that day, I could still feel the power of his stare. Sitting with the wedding planner, Carolyn, my mom and Taylor's mom, I felt them all staring at me.

"Sorry, I was just floating in my memories of us together." I laughed it off like it was nothing. No one knew about that night, no one!

Carolyn had come around right after that, we had been doing the same things to each other. Calling and not leaving messages. So finally she got fed up and came to see me, I grabbed her and hugged her. We talked everything through and haven't been apart since really. She's still my best friend, even though I've kept some things, like that night, from her.

Four years had gone by so fast, my head was spinning and now we were in the last leg of planning the wedding. The wedding was in a month actually and I was so nervous it wasn't funny. I had told myself I was making the right decision a million times, but I really wasn't sure. I kept telling myself over and over that he was just mad and that he would never hurt me. My mind and my heart were battling each other constantly. In my head I saw us growing old together...perfect, no problems, but in my heart I felt otherwise.

I found out from my mom that no one had heard from Liam in the four years I had been gone. I didn't understand how he could do that to his family and friends. I was angry that he did that to his mom, I always loved Emily and had asked her to come to the wedding and she'd agreed to it actually.

My dad wasn't the happiest with me, he still told me repeatedly that he was upset with my decision but that it was mine to make. I had lost a lot because of Taylor, my relationship with my dad was another one going down the drain. I had no clue what to do to fix it either.

I watched him shake his head and walk into the living room and away from us in the dinning room. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up out of my chair and walked after him.

"Dad."

"What is it Alexandra?" Just the tone of his voice made me start crying.

"Why can't you just…be happy for me? Don't you love me enough to just be happy for me?"

He left me standing there, sobbing. He didn't say another word to me that whole month. I wasn't even sure he was going to walk me down the isle. I had lost my dad!

* * *

**_Okay I know I jumped a lot of years in the chapter but it had to happen, I hate when stories drag on forever and I wont do that with one of mine. I have the rest of the chapters outlined and so far unless things change there is going to be 30 chapters to this story counting the epilogue._**

**_The next chapter is a big one and you will need some tissues near you, fair warning._**

**_The blog for this story is up and going so make sure you check it out, the main things on it right now is the past teasers and chapters and some of the outfits. I'm going to get it up to date as soon as I can._**

**_http://mywritersblog-ladyali(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_**

**_Thanks so much for reading and please…please let me know what you think…._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone, I know its been like forever since I updated my stories and for that I am truly sorry. I love writing and your comments so much. Thanks so much for your support of my stories and your love at my time when I really needed it! You all rock my socks off : ) and I love each and everyone of you dearly. Okay okay..shut up Ali lol, here is the next chapter of UB, I just hope you all like it… _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19 ~ The Happiest Day That Ends In Sorrow (part one ~ Alex's POV)**

"Alexandra you look beautiful," my mother, Leah, said as tears slowly ran down her face while she looked at me through the mirror in front of me. Standing there in my wedding dress smiling at everyone in the room, I had the worst case of butterflies ever.

Inside I was a nervous wreck, I was resigning myself to second best. But after everything, I was so tired of fighting with Liam making up then fighting again. It was a vicious cycle we had been in for years and I couldn't take it any more. I needed to be free of him and just try to live my life as Taylor's wife.

I watched through the mirror as my dad knocked on the door and my mom let him in, he stopped dead in his tracks and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My baby girl," he whispered, more to himself then to anyone else in the room.

I knew how he felt towards all this, but he had promised to go ahead and walk me down the aisle. I was happy about that. I just wished he would see that this is what I wanted, but the thing was, I was battling with that myself.

"It's time Alexandra. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and looked at me with tears in his eyes as they flooded over and caressed his cheeks, running down in slow precision. "You look beautiful Alex."

Tears flooded my eyes as well, I couldn't help it. Mom came running over and dried them up saying something about not wanting to mess up my make-up but I didn't care. My dad hadn't really talked to me since that last fight we had and he was finally talking to me. I was so happy.

As he led me out of the room and onto the landing by the stairs, he looked over at me and said something that made the tears flow again for both of us.

"You look just like your mother."

Nodding, he lead me down the stairs and out the back patio doors. My father led me out and under the archway leading into the crowd and up the aisle. I couldn't look at anyone, I kept my eyes trained on Taylor's, watching as his face lit up when I came into view. I didn't pay attention to anything else but the light in his eyes as my father turned to me and placed my hand in Taylor's. At first he acted like he wasn't going to do it but kissing my forehead he went ahead and placed my hand in Taylor's.

The rest of the wedding itself was kind of a blur to me though. I said all the things I was supposed to and kissed Taylor and we were pronounced man and wife. But the whole time I had tears in my eyes and it all went by so fast.

As soon as the ceremony was completed we were rushed right into the reception and the music was blaring. Everyone congratulated us and everyone seemed so happy. Except for a few and those few were Liam's family. They all had come to the wedding and I was so happy to see them but there was a hindrance there between us and I could almost taste it.

I hugged Emily and she hugged me back, just like she always did, but it was there I could feel it. She was upset about the decision I had made.

"I'm happy for you, just be happy Alex. That's all that matters," Emily said with me still in her arms. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks Emily." As I looked around for the missing person of her family she knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"He's not here Alex, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm upset with him for what he's done to you all though. Leaving and not coming around and seeing his family that is so not like him. He loves you all dearly…" I couldn't get the rest of what I was going to say to Emily because I was interrupted by Tallia, Liam's little sister.

"He loves you too but you trampled on his heart, you're the reason he's not with us." She didn't even give me a second to respond before storming off and out of the tent area. She totally shocked me for saying what everyone else was thinking.

I stood there shocked into silence, but was snapped out of it as the DJ announced that it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. Letting the silk of my dress slide through my fingers I very gently excused myself from talking to Emily and picked up my dress slightly off the ground to go dance with my husband.

Our song, was one of our favorites, _Amazed_ by Lonestar. I know its country but it was still our song. The words meant so much to me as Taylor sang them to me in my ear every time. As we danced he didn't disappoint and softly murmured the words in my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

We danced and swayed together 'til my dad came up behind me placing his hand on the small of my back and asked to cut in. It was time for the father daughter dance and I was placed into my daddy's arms.

We danced to the song _Butterfly Kisses _as my dad swayed me around the dance floor under the huge white tent area with my friends and family surrounding us…smiling at us. All through the turns around the dance floor, all the faces of the people I loved were all in a blur, except six faces. Those faces of Liam's family were in perfect clarity and every turn around I came eye to eye with his little sister. The look in her eyes said it all.

" Are you happy?" My dads question broke my eye contact with her and I answered his question with the only answer I knew to say. It was my happy day right? Was I happy? Yes I was. Was I the happiest I had ever been? Now that was a different question all together and I really didn't know the answer to it.

As I looked up at my dad and the song ended but I remained in his arms, I knew he knew the answer to the very question that I had no clue of. He wanted me to be really happy and I knew that. What could I say though, I wasn't happy. I am happy!

I broke out of his arms and walked off and talked to some friends from college. I laughed and carried on 'til I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. He walked through the door and was staring straight at me. Our eyes connected and I couldn't breath. I couldn't move.

You know those moments in a movie when two loves come together, but they are across the room from each other and their eyes finally connect for the first time in a long time…Yeah this definitely felt just like one of those moments. No one else in the room mattered, they simply faded into the background…I couldn't hear anything or anyone.

All that I saw were his eyes, eyes that I could see straight through, deep into his soul. Eyes that melted me to my spot. Eyes that demanded my attention. Tingling sensations swept through me as he swept through the crowd and straight for me.

I could feel him before he even touched my arm, like we were connected…bonded somehow together. I wasn't really sure what was about to happen but I really didn't care. I could have almost sworn I heard Taylor screaming at me but I just didn't care at the moment.

Liam's eyes never released me, they held me in his gaze as we moved together onto the dance floor. I couldn't even feel myself moving it was like a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from. I felt like Cinderella at the ball. This was my chance to dance with my prince and no one was going to stop me.

As the music started to play I didn't recognize the song at all but as the words hit me, tears started to flow down my cheeks. He was telling me goodbye, this would be it. He planned to be out of my life after this dance, I could feel it in the touch. I could feel it in every movement he made, he held me close, his head at my hair. Closing my eyes I danced my goodbye to my almost love. I told him goodbye with my dance as well. I held onto him like I never wanted to let go. Showing how much I loved him, but also how much I wished I could just take everything back and be with him, but I couldn't. Before I knew it the song was almost over and he was singing to me.

"You know I loved you from the start…" he whispered as the same words of the song played through out the speakers that stood around the dance floor. As he twirled me around the floor slowly, my dress swayed around him. "So Lets make this, Lets make this Our Farewell. So let's Make this, lets make this Our Farewell…" he sang the last words to me as he cupped my face in his hands looking into my eyes, rubbing my tears away with his thumbs. Leaning in he gently kissed my forehead and leaned down to my ear. "Just be happy Alexandra. You know I loved you from the start. Farewell beautiful."

He kissed my cheek and walked away from me without even looking back, he walked out of the tents and away from me forever…he was gone. I stood there staring after him in a daze as realization of what I just lost hit me, hit me hard in the face and in the heart.

I could feel the eyes of everyone on me but I didn't give a shit what they thought. I wanted to run after Liam, I wanted him to come back, I wanted to…fuck I didn't even know what I wanted.

As all my thoughts became a blur and I collapsed on the dance floor in my beautiful Vera Wang wedding dress and sobbed for the lost love. Love I threw away for good this time.

I could barley feel someone wrap their arms around me and when I realized who it was I shrugged him off and pushed Taylor away. I didn't want him to touch me I didn't want him near me. That was wrong of me, I know, but it was the truth, I had lied to myself and to everyone lately and I didn't know how to fix it. All I could do was cry over it all.

The next thing I knew I was being carried off the dance floor by my mom and Emily. I melted into Emily's arms, she reminded me so much of Liam. We passed his brothers and they all were watching me intensely. Watching me with sorrow filled eyes. I was in pain, I felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest 'till I couldn't breath.

They led me out of the tent area, heading up to our house, but all I could hear was not the murmurs of people chatting and talking about all that had happened. No, all I could hear was my hoarse whispering of his name and come back over and over again.

**( Part 2 ~ Liam's POV)**

Running as fast as I could trying my hardest to make it there before she actually said I do and actually married that guy, my thoughts wandered back to the first time I met her. The first time on the beach. Her hair blowing in the wind while she sat there on a washed up tree on first beach. I could almost smell her hair on the wind now as I pushed myself even faster.

As I took the last few steps out of the forest and onto their lawn I could smell her, that delicious sent of Alexandra. I knew what I had to do today, I had to let her go and let her be happy. My plan was to dance with her one last time and say goodbye then leave and never step foot near her again. That was my plan, just not sure it would work. The draw towards her was always so strong so I wasn't sure if it would work or not.

"Alrighty lets do this and get it over with," I told myself in a whisper. Walking across the lawn I noticed right off that I was to late to do the one thing I wanted to do and that was to stop her from marrying that idiot. "I guess I will have to go on with my plan."

I stepped into the tent area they had set up and seen my family right off the bat and everyone was staring at me but I really only saw one person and that was Alexandra. She must have sensed my eyes on her, because she turned and our eyes connected. I could feel that pull towards her stronger then ever. I stood there for a few minutes that seemed like hours before I couldn't take it anymore and I headed towards her. I wanted to touch her, to feel her in my arms.

I never even looked at anyone around us, but I could hear them. I heard one in particular saying something about 'she better not even think about it.' I laughed on the inside because I knew Alex wasn't paying any attention to her new husband, her eyes hadn't left mine since they locked with my eyes.

As I came closer I heard her softly suck in a sharp breath, a breath I'm not even sure she knew she took in. As I slowly took her hand in mine, I could feel our bond connect at our touch, I craved to have her in my arms and feel the full force of it. It seemed like I had never felt it before, like it did on that first day at the beach and I was standing by the woods and I imprinted on the beauty on the beach.

Now that beauty was standing in front of me in a wedding dress and it wasn't our wedding…it was hers. I led her to her dance floor and I motioned for the DJ to play a song for us, and the song hit me in the face because the words were words I wanted to say to her. Words that told her what she meant to me, words that told her my goodbye.

I held her close in my arms tightly; I saw the tears in her eyes as they fell down her cheeks as she heard the words of the song. I knew she knew this was goodbye. I knew it when we started turning around the floor, her holding me as tightly as I was holding her. I laid my head on hers and took a deep breath in memorizing her smell…her touch…just her alone.

As the song came to an end I sang the last chorus of the song to her, telling her Farewell. I just wished I didn't have to, I wanted this to be my wedding to her and wanted to hold her forever. But that was impossible now, she was married to another. I just wished her happiness now.

I kissed her head and let her go and walked away from my true love forever. I left the tent area and her not even looking back.

I had no idea what to do with my life, I just ran…ran away from everything and everyone.

* * *

_Hey I know its so sad, but I know what I'm doing trust me! Love you all please let me know how pissed off you all are at me lol…The vid for the song they danced to at the wedding is http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NvCkS93vcXI. Also about that song. One of my friends Brady wrote that song and is the one that sings it, he was asked personally if I could use this song in my story. So a huge thanks goes out to him. If you havent' heard any of his music or any of his bands The Paramedic check it out on their myspace here: http:/www(dot)myspace(dot)com/paramedicrock_

_Please let me know what you think!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter…it is the stories major climax! Please Please let me know what you think and I promise to answer you back if you have any questions. Thanks so much for all the love you all have already gave me for this story and my others. So with that being said here is the next chapter of The Unbreakable Bond.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Shredded Memories (Alex's POV)

After everything at my wedding, all the drama with Liam and I, Taylor didn't hate me or even blame me. He did however blame Liam for coming to the wedding and ruining our special day.

A part of me after that day was dead though. I wasn't the same girl anymore; everything had hit me in the face making me feel aged and weighed down. My life had thrown so many punches at me that I felt like I couldn't get back up. I really just wanted to lie down and give up but Taylor wouldn't let me. He pushed me to keep going.

The first year of our marriage was great after I finally picked myself up and moved on that is. I made the best out of what I had.

To most people what I had in life was amazing, but most people had no clue what went on behind my closed doors. The ones that kept people from seeing the real me. The me that was dead inside…

I had no hopes…No dreams…I had nothing at all…I was just an empty shell of the girl I used to be.

It was about August when everything started looking up for us. Taylor got a great job that he loved and I had got a chance of a lifetime…I got an offer to show my work off in a showing of my complete collection. A show of my own. The show was to be in September and I was working my ass off to get it set up and ready, so people could see what I could do. I still couldn't wrap my head around being able to have my own show.

I was working so hard on the show that I really hadn't realized how much time I was working and away from home and Taylor. But, I was happy and felt alive for the first time since the day of my wedding.

When I got home the night before my reveal and working really hard on the final painting for the show, Taylor was waiting for me with a glass of wine in his hand and slow, rhythmic music playing in the background. He came over to me handing me the wine. I gladly took it from him, taking a huge gulp before sitting it down. It was just what I needed to relax.

Taking my hand in his, we danced around our living room slowly swaying to the melody as it relaxed and lulled me into a blissful heaven. A heaven I hadn't had in many, many months.

"What's all this for?" I whispered into his ear as he spun me around slowly.

"All this? We're celebrating my wife's hard work. You're going to be amazing tomorrow."

"Thanks. I hope it all goes okay. I'm sort of freaking out about it all. What if they don't like it?" I asked.

"It will be great, just like you. Everyone will love it because your work is as beautiful as you," he whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead.

That night, after some slow rhythmic love making to the music still playing in our living room, I fell fast asleep in my husband's arms. Completely oblivious to the hell that was about to break loose the very next day.

The next day, the day of my show, the sun light beamed through the curtains of our room, telling me to get my ass out of bed because I was running late. But, my body wasn't listening to the sun. It wanted to stay in bed all morning, until it caught up with my brain that is. I shot up and out of bed, muttering about being late and dashed toward the bathroom.

Getting dressed quickly after my shower, I ran towards second street and into the building my show was in making it there only fifteen minutes late. I got to work right away with the help of my friends, we got everything set up and ready two hours ahead of schedule, giving me enough time to head home and get ready.

Taylor was supposed to be there when I got there but he was nowhere to be seen. I figured he would get there while I was in the shower, but he wasn't there when I got out. So I got dressed still waiting for him and was still waiting twenty minutes before my show was to start. To say I was upset was an understatement. I left our place, slamming the door behind me and headed towards my car and to my show.

My show was a hit though, even with me being upset about Taylor not being there. Every single piece of my artwork was bought. I was on cloud nine and had no one to share it with. Taylor never showed up. My own husband wasn't here to bask in the happiness with me. He should have been here to share this with me.

That's when I saw him….

"Hey, Alex. This showing was amazing congrats babe. You look beautiful as always."

Smiling I thanked my old friend that I hadn't seen in so long. Well, over a year that is. Anthony graduated college a year before I had. He was a great friend to me. When I had wanted to give up on everything in college and run home with my tail between my legs crying, he was a rock that didn't let me do it.

We sat there and talked for about an hour, telling each other stories about stuff that had happened since college. I told him about my life with Taylor since I had seen him. Then of course that brought up the subject of Taylor not being here with me and I had to explain that away, telling him that Taylor had to work. After our talk, I knew it was getting late so we hugged and said our goodbyes and wished each other well.

As he walked out he stopped and came back to me, handing me his card and kissed me on the cheek, whispering into my ear.

"You ever need a friend to talk to Alex, you just give me a call. I'm here for you if you need me."

I didn't know what to say really, so I didn't say anything at all. I watched as he went out the door, leaving me standing there stunned.

I looked around at the blank white walls that were as empty as they were when I walked in there. All my artwork was loved and bought. Sitting there in silence I waited a little longer for Taylor, but he never showed up. Giving up I picked myself up and closed the doors behind me.

I pulled into our place, parking the car and looked up into our living room window, seeing a bright light shinning out the floor to ceiling windows. Shaking my head I got out of my car and headed in. Opening the door Taylor was just standing in the middle of the room. Staring at the floor. The tension in the air was so thick it was choking me and I couldn't take it anymore I just exploded with my anger.

"Where were you? You said you would be there. You should have been there with me. I wanted to…"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying, his head snapped up and the look on his face stopped me in my tracks, reminding me of another time he was this upset. A time where he punched a hole in our wall. I just didn't' understand why he would be angry, he was the one that missed my show. Something very important to me, a big day in my life, not his.

"You're going to yell at me? At me? I wasn't the one hugging and kissing on someone else Alex. You were. I SAW YOU!"

I didn't understand what he was talking about and I told him just that, which pissed him off even more. I didn't understand what was going on at all. I didn't know what was setting him off.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't kissing on anyone! I would never do that. I don't understand why you're so angry at me? You are the one that missed my show. It wasn't your show and I missed it. It was mine and my own husband wasn't there."

As soon as those very words were out of my mouth everything around me turned into a cataclysm with me in the middle. Taylor started yelling and throwing things. Anything he could get his hands on was thrown at me or around me, trashing our apartment and everything in it.

His temper had exploded and it was aimed at me. I couldn't understand how I had gotten here. On one of the happiest days for me, I was now standing in the middle of my apartment getting yelled at and my things shattered around me.

I watched as it all crashed in around me. I didn't hear one word he was screaming at me. I watched as he went for something I cherished dearly, something I had painted my first year in college. It was a painting, one that he had no clue as to why I loved it so much.

First beach, the place I had met Liam. The painting was an exact replica of the log I had sat on so many times. The one I sat on crying over my dad so long ago. The one I had sad on waiting for Liam when he was busy with his brothers. That very log that had Liam's and my names carved into it by Liam.

Taylor lunged for that very painting and I lunged for Taylor. There was no way in hell he was taking that from me.

The screams from us both were deafening by this time, I had no clue which one of us was louder. I really had no clue why no one even called the cops on us, but they never showed up. I do know however that Taylor heard me clear as day when I screamed that he wasn't taking the last part of Liam that I had left.

Which in return set him off even more then he already was, which was crazy seeing as I thought he was already to his peak, but he wasn't even close. He stopped going for the painting and instead came for me. I started stepping back as fast as he was coming for me but fell down. I was trapped and had nowhere to really go. My feet kept sliding on our hardwood floor and he just kept coming for me.

Right as I got my footing though and almost up and standing, his fist collided with my jaw and all I could hear besides him screaming was the loud thundering crack my jaw bone made as his fist hit, knocking me back onto the floor with tears flooding my eyes and flowing down my cheeks in a torrential downpour.

Blood pooled in my mouth almost choking me, but he didn't stop. He kept punching every blow pushing me toward my death. Something, by this time, I was praying for. Begging to just die.

My breaths came in ragged timing I tried to beg him to stop, but the words were garbled and the blood was everywhere.

His fist had met every part of my body, parts that he had caressed the night before were now battered and bruised by his very hand. Every single inch of me hurt, but he intended to crush me to smithereens even more.

As he walked away from me, my body a jumbled mess on the floor, I saw his intentions clear as day through my swelled, barely opened eyes. I couldn't move to stop him this time. The frame crumbled in his hand as he tore down my painting, ripping the canvas into shreds, throwing the pieces at me.

"I hope you're happy now Alexandra, look what you made me do," he spit out at me as he ripped the last piece of canvas and threw it at me walking to our door and slamming it closed behind him leaving me there all alone.

I laid there covered in the shreds of the memory, surrounded by the past. The painting resembled the actual future I would have had with Liam. A future I would give anything to piece back together, but it was a future even the strongest glue couldn't hold.

I wanted death to just take me. I could barely breathe, my eyes were swelled shut, my jaw broken. I was pretty sure a few of my ribs were broke as well. I had no clue how long I had lay there, but I just stayed where I was all night…awake, staring at the mess around me.

I watched as the sun came up through our floor to ceiling windows in the living room where I lay on the floor. He didn't come back, he had left me there.

I finally broke out of my trance when the phone rang. Luckily for me it was within reaching distance and I didn't really have to move. I really hadn't planned on answering it I just wanted to see who it was. Checking the caller ID I realized it was Seth. So I answered it hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

"Hello," I whispered into the phone, my voice cracking. I was hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he realized it.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

I couldn't help but break down. I couldn't play my part and act as if everything was okay when it wasn't. I was laying here in my living room floor a heaping mess. I couldn't even move. I needed help so I asked for it.

"Seth can you…can you come get me."

"Alex what's going on? Of course I can come get you. I'll head that way as soon as you tell me what's going on. Tell me why you can't just get in your car and come here."

By the time he had stopped questioning me, I heard my grandma sue in the background.

"Seth, please…I can't move put grandma on."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MOVE…IF THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS HURT YOU I'M GOING TO…" he growled but didn't get to finish what he was saying because I heard my grandma grab the phone from him.

"Give me the phone, Seth," I heard her say as he was still yelling a string of profanities in the background.

"Alex, honey what's going on?" This time I really broke down hearing her voice. but I couldn't get it all out. I was in and out of it and all I really wanted was her to be here.

"Grandma it hurts, please help. Taylor. I can't move." That was all I could get out before he butted in and said they were on their way and she hung up. I figured she meant her and Seth. Dropping the phone out of my hand I watched as it rolled away from me, my eyes slowly closed.

Laying there after coming back around was torture waiting for them to show up. But the first ones to show up weren't my grandma and Seth, it was the paramedics. Then Emily and Sam showed up, then my grandma. The whole entire time I was laying there I was praying Taylor wouldn't show back up.

As the paramedics worked on me, the cops showed up as well and started asking a hundred and one questions. My grandma told me that she had called my mom and dad and told me that they were heading home right away. They were off on their second honeymoon seeing as the first one didn't go so good.

"They are trying to get a flight home as we speak," she told me.

I had messed up their second honeymoon. What kind of daughter does that after all they have been through?

"One that needs her family," Emily said as she knelt down beside me brushing my hair out of my face. I couldn't help but try to smile at her, I loved her like my mom. She was always there for me when I needed her when all the crap went down before.

The thing they all failed to see, I was glad they were all there, but deep down they weren't the ones I wanted to save me. Leah and my dad weren't the ones either. I really needed him at the moment. I kept that to myself though.

Emily smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. That's when I heard Sam speak for the first time. He was on the phone and the only thing I heard was, go find him.

I had no clue as to who he was talking about. As he hung up the phone he caught me watching him, he gave me a slight smile and hugged Emily to his side.

The next thing I knew was I was being taken out of my apartment on a stretcher and the police were still trying to get information out of me.

I just wanted all this to go away, me included. I guess I said that part out loud because I got a 'don't even go there look' from my grandma, who was holding my hand on one side with Emily on my other side. The ambulance rushed me to the hospital, where the police still asked more questions. I answered all of them I could since I seemed to be a bit more lucid this time. Finally they left me alone, but left a police guard for me at the hospital.

Taylor had broken three of my ribs and bruised two others, my jaw was completely shattered and I had to have surgery to fix it. My whole body was one big giant bruise.

Both grandma Sue and Emily stayed with me in the hospital. Leah and my dad relentlessly pleaded with me on the phone to come home and take care of me. I reassured them I had grandma and Emily both and they could just stay there and have time together. I told them I didn't want to mess up their second honeymoon and if I did I would never forgive myself. I asked them to stay there and have a good time. That I would go back to La Push and I would see them as soon as they got back. They finally gave in but only promised to stay one more week of their two weeks they had left.

The last day I was in the hospital, Emily left and headed home promising me that she would see me as soon as I got to Sue's house. I hugged her and thanked her for everything and she whispered something in my ear that made me cry.

"You were always like a daughter to me. I love you dearly. I'll see you when you get to La Push."

I nodded my eyes full of tears and told her I would see her in La Push.

By the time I actually got to La Push after being in the hospital for a week and all, the bruising was already going away. The only reason I had to stay for a week was that I had to have the jaw surgery and it took three surgeries to actually fix it.

I had always dreamed of coming back to La Push but this wasn't the homecoming I always dreamed of. Grandma pulled up to the house and helped me out of the car and into the house. She even helped me up to Leah's old room.

She had gotten it all ready one night when Emily told her to head home and get some rest. She helped me get into bed letting me know that she had to work that night and that Emily said she would check on me. She promised to bring me lunch before she headed out to the hospital.

Emily came over for a few hours till I fell asleep then I'm pretty sure she left. The next several days went by in the same fashion. I stayed in the room, laying in the bed. I didn't really talk to anyone, except for the cop that called and my lawyer. The cop called to let me know that Taylor was in jail, which I was happy about.

By the end of the week, my dad and Leah were on their way home, and I had a restraining order against Taylor seeing as he got out of jail and was awaiting trial. My divorce was also started as well. But I still hadn't talked much to anyone. I hadn't even seen Seth. I had figured he would have come to visit me but he never did. I had talked to Caro and she was on her way this weekend to come see me.

I hadn't left Leah's old room at all, all I did was lay there in bed and stare. The depression overtook me and I was drowning in it. Emily and Sue both tried to talk to me but it was useless. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Sam even tried, which really shocked me.

I felt so alone…I didn't want to do anything or say anything, all I really wanted to do was stare. In reality I was torturing myself with memories, memories of us together when we were happy. I relived the night we had made love so many times I could feel his hands on me. Some nights my grandma even woke me up because of the nightmares I was having. She wouldn't tell me what I was screaming but I remembered I was screaming for Liam to help me.

I even dreamed that I stopped him the day of my wedding telling him it was all a mistake and that I wanted to go with him. Then it turned bad and Taylor would kill Liam and I would be there in a heap on my wedding day still crying over Liam. I was drowning in my own despair and I couldn't breathe.

I heard Leah's voice first as she and my dad flew up the stairs, I listened as my grandma stopped them and warned them of my condition and how I had been cooped up in the room barley moving. And of course I heard my mom get pissed off and stomp up the stairs and I watched as she threw open the door to the room.

"Alex…Alex look at me." I looked up from the door and into her eyes and watched as the pissed off Leah turned into my loving mom. She ran over to me hugging me to her. I clung to her as she clung to me. I didn't want her to let go.

Leaning back she took my face in with her own eyes. I felt my dad come in and sit next to me on the bed. Leaning into him I broke down in tears and told them everything. Everything that I had been holding in. Except one thing: I left Liam completely out of the story.

I heard Leah mention something about us going home and I refused. I told them that I wanted to stay here in La Push, that I felt it was more of a home to me. I told them that I felt safe here and that settled it.

Grandma Sue of course over heard this and got the ball rolling for me. By the next day I had a place to live and a job.

Emily and Sam had bought a cute little house by the beach and had fixed it up. They told me that they were going to rent it out. What they failed to tell me is who the little house was meant for. The little house became my new place to live. The job grandma set up for me was actually an answered prayer for her.

The corner store the family owned was getting ready to be closed because Sue didn't have anyone to run it for her and with her work schedule she couldn't. So that became my new job. I would run the store for her and I would get to stay in La Push and make it my home, just like I always felt it should be.

The next several weeks went by and everything was going great. I loved the house and the job. I hung out with Emily almost every day when she would come by the store. I had thought everything was great until I got a letter in the mail stating that I had to come clean out the apartment.

I didn't want to step one toe in that place, let alone walk in there and clean out all my stuff, but Grandma said it would be good for me to be able to get all my stuff. So I agreed to go and do it and Emily and her whole family agreed to help me move.

I really had no clue why they were all so very nice to me, but they were. I was okay all the way to the apartment but as soon as I opened the door I was rooted in my place. Everything was exactly as I had left it, in shattered pieces. Standing there in the door way I looked in on the broken pieces of my life and I was frozen. Rooted to the carpet below me. Everyone walked in around me, not even noticing I couldn't move till I saw Emily pick up a few pieces of the canvas trying to put them together to see what it was.

Running towards her I grabbed them out of her hand clutching the shreds to myself, throwing myself on the floor grabbing as many of the pieces as I could.

"Please, please don't take these away…they are all I have left of him…shreds are all I have, please," I begged as I looked up at Emily and tears rolled down my cheeks, my heart breaking. "Liam I'm sorry," I whispered, not even realizing I had said it.

I heard Emily's shuddering breath and knew she was crying. They had heard me, they knew who I was talking about. They had put the pieces together. One of Liam's brothers, Sam Jr., tried to help me off the floor but I shrugged him off. His arms felt way to much like Liam's and I could have just melted into them but I pushed that feeling off. They weren't Liam's.

Getting up from the floor trying really hard not to look at anyone's face, I clutched all the pieces to my chest and walked out. I didn't give a fuck about anything else in that damn apartment, just these shredded pieces of canvas.

After the crazy trip to the apartment I went straight back to my little house on the beach and locked myself in it. The only time I ever came out was to go to open the store and work, other than that I went out after everyone else was asleep and I would walk down the beach and sit on my log. I had tried to repaint the picture but it never looked the same.

One night around midnight after having one of my crazy dreams, I got up and dressed and headed out to my log and sat down. Tears started to flow as I stared out at the ocean around me.

"I'd give anything to take it all back Liam. I still love you…with all my heart, what's left of it will always be yours," I whispered to myself as I wished he could hear me just this once.

As I got up to leave I turned around towards the woods and there, standing in the darkness surrounded by the trees, was a figure. I couldn't see who it was and I couldn't help the panic that I felt right away. My breathing started to speed up and all I could think of was that Taylor came back to finish me off. I couldn't help but scream I was so scared.

"No, please…"

I sank to the sand below me and curved into a shaking ball. The next thing I knew the very arms I had wanted for so long were wrapped around me and pulling me into his lap.

"Alexandra, relax it's me…" he whispered into my ear, moving my hair out of my eyes and face.

"Liam?"

* * *

So let me know what you think: do you want to kill Taylor as much as I do!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ~ Shattered Beyond Recognition (Liams POV)

The further I ran the more I hurt, the pull towards my love, Alex, was pulling me backwards towards her. But I couldn't go back. I heard her cry out to me and it crushed me. Tore at my insides that I couldn't be what my imprint wanted. Actually I had no clue what she really wanted. She had made her choice; she married him, not me.

Now I couldn't just stand there and watch them be together and act all happy about it. No, I left, ran for my life is more like it. I had no idea where to go, but that didn't stop me. I just kept running…

I ran all the way to Texas…I had no clue why I stopped there, I just knew I couldn't run anymore. It took a week and it felt more like home then back in La Push. I had a job, was going to night classes to be an electrician and had a great apartment. But of course she was still in my head and my heart.

I was only phasing once a week and if I could help it I wasn't even phasing then. I couldn't stand hearing my brothers or Seth begging me to come home. The worst one was my sister begging me. Yeah that's right my sister, Tallia, was a wolf too, the second female wolf in history.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't a wolf but you can't change things…that's life right?

About a year had gone by since that day and I was doing great. I had only a year left of school everything was going great. I was even thinking of her less often. Who was I kidding it was about the same. I missed her…every detail, her eyes, her nose, that smile of hers, I missed it all.

I was on my lunch break when Kevin, my boss, yelled that I had a visitor. I had no idea who it was, not many people knew I was here and I hadn't made too many friends here in Texas.

Walking into the area where people waited to pick up their cars, I saw him standing there. Seth.

"What are you doing here?"

" I came to get you and take you home. Liam you have to come back. Alex is there and she's hurting right now… bad. She needs the one that imprinted on her, her best friend. She needs you."

I heard everything he said, but I really didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't explaining it to me.

"Why does she need me, she has her Taylor? She chose him, not me."

"Taylor, yeah she had Taylor, the one that beat her and left her in her apartment bloody. The one that has hurt her so bad she is scared of her own shadow. Yeah she had him, but now he's in jail. Now she needs you, the one that she really loves."

I was dumbfounded really. Pissed off at the same time, but I was angry at myself and her too. How could she let this happen to her? How could she have chosen him over me?

"You know what Seth, I'm not coming back to La Push or anywhere. I'm staying right here. She chose what she chose, now she will have to live with that decision."

I watched as Seth started shaking I knew what was coming so I yelled to Kevin and told him I was taking a break. I made Seth head out back with me and into the woods.

"Seth you have to calm…" I didn't get the rest of what I was going to say out before he phased.

He was pissed and snarling at me, I needed to know what he was thinking so I hurried up and phased too. As soon as I did I was hit in the snout with visions of Alexandra on the floor crying and clutching pieces of shredded canvas, hearing the words that came out of her mouth, tore at my heart. She still loved me and needed me.

Those words were all it took for me to know that I had to go back. I had to help her and show her that I still loved her. I hurried up and phased back and waited for Seth to do the same.

I told Seth I would be able to leave as soon as I got a few things done first. He agreed and waited for me so we could head back together.

"Alright I'm ready, did you bring a car or are we running back the way I came?"

"Do you see a car? We are running, it's faster than any car and she needs you like yesterday. She's shut herself in and doesn't really come out."

After telling Kevin that I had to quit and gathered my stuff together, we took off toward La Push. I was actually excited to head home, it felt right. That and I knew Alex was there and she needed me which pushed me faster than I had ever ran.

It took us until right around midnight to get there. We made it out of the woods and there she was on the beach, the moonlight in her hair. She was as beautiful as she always had been. But I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. The words that came out of her mouth next just about broke my heart.

"I'd give anything to take it all back Liam. I still love you…with all my heart, what's left of it will always be yours,"

Just then she got up from where she was sitting and I thought she was going to leave so I took a step towards her and she must have seen me, because she froze, screaming and dove to the sand curling into a ball.

"NO PLEASE," she cried out.

I ran to her as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Alexandra, relax it's me…" I whispered into her ear, moving her hair out of her beautiful eyes and face so I could see her.

"Liam?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Relax honey It's me and I'm here now."

"Oh Liam please, please don't leave me," she begged, hugging me to her tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I've got you now. Just relax."

We sat there on the beach all night long just holding onto each other, not even saying another word. I finally felt at home again.

Chapter 21 Part 2 (Alex's POV) Realizing How Unbreakable the Bond Truly is…

He was here, holding me on the beach. I really hoped I hadn't fallen asleep on the beach and dreamed all this. It felt too good to be true. I was in his arms again. He didn't ask me anything, we didn't really say a word the whole time. The only words that were said were from me and it was a whisper that at first I wasn't even sure that he heard until he answered me.

"I love you too my Alexandra."

I woke with a start, looking around to see if I had indeed been dreaming out on the beach. But there he was with his arms wrapped around me. Liam. I stared at the contours of his face, I couldn't help it really, he was the most beautiful sight I had seen in a long time. He was here holding me.

I knew we had a lot to talk about and work through but I really just wanted to lay here on the beach in the quiet as long as we could, but my time on the beach with him was cut short when his sister came walking down the beach and started yelling.

"Seriously Liam? After everything you come back to her? After everything she has done?"

Giving me a mean look, she didn't even wait until Liam woke up before she turned around and walked back toward their house, muttering something about imprint magic on her way. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh, damn it Tallia." Liam jumped to his feet not even looking at me at all, screaming at her at the top of his lungs. " You need to learn not to wake people up like that. And shut your mouth about all that. Seriously you have no idea what you're talking about little sister. That is enough."

If I hadn't realized it was Liam screaming his voice would have scared me. But when he was done yelling at his sister, he looked down at me with the sweetest look. One that made the tears flow down my cheeks. I didn't deserve that kind of look from him.

" Alex what's wrong?" he pleaded with me as he knelt down beside me, placing his palm on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his hand. It felt amazing on my face.

" I don't deserve your kindness Liam. I was stupid and I'm…."

"Shush. It's okay we can talk about it later but you were not and never have been stupid. Do you understand me? I love you. Always have and always will. We will get through all this somehow. Together!"

I couldn't believe how nice he was being about it all. But he was right about one thing- we would get through this Together. We had a bond that couldn't really be broken, I had finally realized that. Our love was an Unbreakable Bond.

_A/N : Remember there will be an Epi coming very soon. Plus I want you to remember this story is a Saga 3 stories so this isn't the end of Alex and Liam's story. I couldn't ever leave it like this lol. _

_I want to thank Lindz for being an amazing beta through this story and for always being there to help me out. You're a amazing friend and person. And a huge thanks goes out to you the Readers. Thank you for following this story and for all your amazing comments. Thanks again! _


	22. Epilogue

_A/N: So here we go, the last and final part of The Unbreakable Bond. I'm really sad that this one is over, I've been writing this one for a long time, but it is time for it to end. The saga still has two more stories to go so no worries. Make sure you watch for the next story The Unbreakable Love. I will start that one soon, I promise. Thanks so much to all of you readers out there you mean the world to me and thanks for sticking by me. And my Beta Lindz you are the best ever. You helped me fix old mistakes in the story in the middle of it so thanks for all the work you do for me. Alright here we go enjoy the epilogue of The Unbreakable Bond._

The Unbreakable Bond Epilogue

"Alexandra and Liam have written their own vows and would like to share them with each other and all of you now," the minister stated then backed away as Liam and Alex looked deep into each other's eyes.

"My sweet…sweet love, My Alexandra, there were times when I thought this day would never come. Times when my life was so dark without you. But here we are standing in front of each other and our friends and family, confessing our love for one another. I can't believe I am about to be your husband and we can start our lives together as husband and wife. You have made me the happiest man in the world.

When you came into my life, we were kids on the beach and from that day I fell deeply in love with you. I was caught in your tidal wave that always dragged back in. You drowned me in your love and I never want to resurface. I love you my Alexandra, more than any words could ever say."

Alexandra's eyes flowed with the happy tears as Liam's words hit her and touched her heart. It was her turn and she wasn't sure she could even speak.

"Not sure how I could ever top that one, but I'm going to at least try." She smiled as the tears overflowed out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she went on smiling.

"Liam, you are my soul mate, my best friend, my life, my love, you are going to be the father of…hmm I want to say the father of our children in the future but…" she paused for a second placing her hand on her stomach. "You are the father of this sweet little one in my belly right now."

As she spoke the words for the first time everyone gasped. No one knew she was pregnant, not even the daddy of the little one. His face was the best shocked face in the crowd even more shocked than Leah's. She knew she couldn't finish saying what she was going to say, she had topped Liam's speech by a landslide. All she could do was nod when the question came out of Liam's mouth.

"We are having a baby?" The breathtaking smile crept across his lips as soon as she nodded and he screamed, 'I'm going to be a daddy!' Everyone erupted into cheers of congratulations.

Liam leaned into Alex granting her a soft kiss letting her know just how happy he was. But the kiss grew and grew into something more until the minister had to break them up.

"UH HUM. Shall we move on and get this wedding done so you all can celebrate?"

Both Liam and Alex laughed breaking apart and nodding. The minister finished the wedding ceremony and pronounced them husband and wife.

The celebration continued into the reception right away with all the guests congratulating them on both getting married and being pregnant.

"Mom, dad. I love you to so much. I wanted to surprise you all at the same time and well, this worked out."

"Yeah I'd say so," laughed Leah hugging her daughter and whispering how much she loved her.

Alex and Liam were called to the dance floor, together at a wedding but this time it was their wedding and no one was running out and heartbroken. This time they were together forever. Unbreakable.


End file.
